La donna giusta
by monza68
Summary: Steve incontra una donna, sarà quella giusta?
1. Chapter 1

La donna giusta

La donna giusta.

A Los Angeles era una di quelle rare volte che faceva freddo, il dottor Mark Sloan era dietro alla finestra di casa sua a guardare l'oceano, quando ad un certo punto vede da lontano arrivare di corsa la figura di suo figlio. Steve fa jogging sulla spiaggia tutti i giorni, è una cosa a cui non rinuncia mai, nemmeno in una fredda domenica come quella di oggi.

Quando si avvicina alla casa guarda in su, Mark lo saluta, Steve ricambia il saluto e s'infila nella parte di sotto della casa dove c'è il suo appartamento.

Mark decide di preparare una buona colazione, suo figlio è uno sportivo, si mantiene in ottima forma ma non rinuncia mai ad un buon pasto.

Infatti, dopo un po' sente che suo figlio sale le scale, quando arriva ha ancora i capelli bagnati dalla recente doccia.

"Ciao papà." Si avvicina al tavolo e ruba una frittella.

"Siediti e aspetta che sia tutto pronto prima di rubare le cose dal piatto, come mai sei andato a correre con questo freddo? Rischi di prenderti un malanno." Gli mette davanti la colazione.

"Con questo tempo non c'è quasi nessuno sulla spiaggia, quindi non ci sono distrazioni, ho corso fino al pontile di Malibù senza fatica, dovresti provare." Intanto attacca con gusto il piatto della colazione.

"Alla mia età e con il mio scarso allenamento mi troverebbero lungo disteso sulla sabbia." Guarda affascinato suo figlio, mangia di buon gusto eppure ha un fisico e una linea eccezionali.

Mark comincia a mettere a posto la cucina, "Lavori oggi?"

Steve si alza e mette nel lavandino il piatto vuoto, "No, ho promesso ad Amanda che avrei accompagnato lei e CJ alle selezioni sportive della scuola."

Mark è contento che Steve sia così disponibile con la loro amica Amanda, per lei non è facile crescere da sola un bambino, e loro cercano in tutti i modi di starle accanto.

"Venite a casa per pranzo?" Mark ama avere i ragazzi a casa, se Amanda e il piccolo CJ sono liberi per pranzo può invitare anche Jesse.

Steve prende un bicchiere di latte, "Non lo so, ma credo che se Amanda non ha altri impegni sia felice di venire qui, ti facciamo sapere."

Steve torna di sotto al suo appartamento per prepararsi ad uscire, Mark decide di chiamare in ogni modo Jesse, non vuole rischiare di pranzare da solo in una giornata così grigia.

Sente suo figlio che apre la porta per uscire, "Ciao papà, a dopo…" Non fa tempo a rispondere che la porta si chiude.

Steve arriva a casa di Amanda Bentley con qualche minuto di anticipo sul previsto, quando bussa sente la voce di Amanda dall'interno, "Arrivo… Un momento."

Dopo qualche secondo la porta si apre ed Amanda sorride, "Ciao Steve, entra, siamo un po' in ritardo…"

Dalle scale scende di corsa un bambino di 7 anni, che corre incontro a Steve e gli abbraccia le gambe, "Zio Steve!"

Steve si mette giù per essere all'altezza del bambino, "Ciao campione, pronto per le prove sportive?"

Il bambino sorride, "Si, voglio essere bravo e forte come te zio Steve, che sport facevi a scuola?" CJ lo sta fissando con occhi adoranti.

Steve sorride, "Ho giocato a football e a basket, ti piacerebbe fare uno di questi sport?"

Il piccolo CJ accenna col capo e sorride, poi corre nuovamente di sopra a prendere la sua roba.

Amanda aspetta che Steve si rialzi e lo abbraccia, "Grazie di aver accettato di venire, CJ non parla d'altro da giorni, lo hai reso felice, anche perché molti bambini avranno entrambi i genitori presenti." Visto che Amanda ha lo sguardo un po' triste lui la bacia sulla guancia.

"Mi fa piacere passare un po' di tempo con voi, se finiamo presto mio padre ci aspetta per pranzo, per te va bene?"

Amanda accenna col capo, poi si girano quando sentono CJ che scende le scale, e si avviano alla scuola con la macchina di Steve.

Arrivati nel parcheggio della scuola notano che ci sono già alcune macchine, Amanda scende e vede una sua amica, mamma di un compagno di classe di CJ.

Appena l'altra donna la vede le va incontro, "Ciao Amanda."

Anche Amanda si avvicina, "Ciao Stephany, come stai? Il padre di Thomas è venuto oggi?"

L'altra donna si scurisce in volto, "Quell'idiota del mio ex marito ha detto che aveva un impegno di lavoro, già di Domenica! Ecco uno dei motivi del nostro divorzio, va bene che lui non mi abbia mai considerata, ma fregarsene di suo figlio è incredibile!"

Amanda la capisce, quando Colin ha divorziato da lei si è disinteressato di CJ, tanto che il bambino non chiede nemmeno più notizie di suo padre.

Stephany sorride, "Non voglio rovinarmi la giornata, ma ehi…" Guarda Steve che sta aiutando CJ a prendere il borsone sportivo dal portabagagli della macchina, "Niente male, dove lo hai trovato?"

Amanda segue lo sguardo della sua amica e sorride, "Si chiama Steve, è il figlio del mio collega Mark Sloan, te lo ricordi? Lo hai visto alla raccolta fondi della scuola due mesi fa, Steve è un caro amico e CJ è molto legato a lui, è bello che sia potuto venire."

Stephany continua a fissarlo mentre si avvicina, "Amico eh? È impegnato?"

Amanda ride, Steve ha nuovamente colpito. "Per quanto ne so io è libero."

Intanto Steve e CJ le hanno raggiunte, Amanda sorride, "Steve vieni che ti presento una persona, lei è Stephany Sommers, suo figlio Thomas è nella stessa classe di CJ."

Steve stringe la mano all'altra donna, "Piacere signora Sommers."

Stephany trattiene la mano di Steve, "Piacere mio, mi chiami Stephany."

Steve tira via la mano sorridendo, "D'accordo, entriamo?" Prende sotto braccio Amanda e s'incamminano verso la scuola.

Amanda ride, "Attento Steve, sei appena entrato nelle mire di una donna che non molla facilmente la preda."

Quando entrano nel giardino della scuola vanno a sedersi sulle gradinate del campo sportivo, per godersi al meglio le competizioni sportive, come previsto Stephany va a sedersi accanto a loro.

Mentre gli parla poggia la mano sulla gamba di lui, e continua a stuzzicarlo.

Steve cerca di ignorarla, non vuole trovarsi coinvolto in una sgradevole caccia all'uomo, ma lei è di parere contrario, continua a rivolgergli la parola cercando di attirare la sua attenzione. Amanda indica CJ, "Eccolo, ora provano la corsa."

Il bambino alza il braccio e li saluta, entrambi rispondono.

Intanto arriva un'altra donna che saluta prima Amanda, poi nota Steve e sorride, "Ciao Sloan, cosa ci fai qui?"

Steve sorride, "Rotmans, ci vediamo anche di domenica… hai qualcuno che partecipa alle selezioni?"

Stephany è seccata dall'intrusione dell'altra donna.

Rotmans sorride, "Si, mia figlia Jennifer, è quella con la tuta rossa, tu invece?"

"Sono qui con Amanda, per suo figlio." Indica Amanda, "Amanda… Linda è una mia collega al distretto."

Le due donne sorridono, mentre le gare per le selezioni continuano, Steve parla con la sua collega e questo secca molto Stephany, che avendo messo gli occhi su Steve non è contenta che lui abbia rivolto la sua attenzione altrove.

Un'ora dopo CJ arriva di corsa seguito dal suo amico Thomas, "Mamma… mamma…" CJ sale le gradinate, "Guarda, mi hanno preso per la corsa e il football, mi spiace zio Steve, ma per il basket sono troppo basso."

Steve sorride e gli arruffa i capelli, "Non importa, e poi se ti hanno preso per la corsa vuol dire che sei veloce."

CJ sorride, "Anche Thomas è nella squadra di football."

Stephany si alza di scatto, "Thomas, prendi la tua roba, andiamo via!" Il bambino la guarda e non replica. Gli altri li guardano andare via.

CJ non capisce, "Perché Thomas e sua mamma vanno via? Ora c'è la consegna delle magliette delle squadre."

Amanda accarezza la schiena di suo figlio, "Non ti preoccupare tesoro, la prendiamo noi la maglietta di Thomas, così domani gliela porti a scuola."

L'agente Rotmans replica, "L'ho sempre considerata una persona strana, oggi ne ho avuto la conferma, ora vado a cercare mia figlia, ciao Steve, ci vediamo domani, ciao Amanda, buona domenica."

Entrambi salutano, raccolgono la roba di CJ, vanno a prendere le magliette e poi Steve, mentre si dirigono alla macchina, telefona a suo padre per avvisare che arrivano per pranzo.

Arrivati a casa entrano dalla porta principale, e quando Mark va loro incontro sente che Amanda sta ridendo, CJ corre a salutare Mark e poi Jesse che si trova sul terrazzo.

Amanda si avvicina a Mark, "Ciao Mark, ho fame, spero che ci sia qualcosa di buono da mangiare, anche Steve deve essere affamato, si deve riprendere dalla fuga…" Scoppia a ridere.

Steve la guarda e scuote la testa, "Amanda…"

Ma la donna è già fuori sul terrazzo, "Ciao Jesse, libero oggi?"

"Ciao Amanda, potrei mai rifiutare un invito di Mark?" Quando spunta Steve si rivolge a lui, "Ciao amico, come stai?"

Amanda continua a ridere, Steve la guarda e scoppia a ridere anche lui, "Ora bene, ma sono stato molestato."

Mark lo guarda curioso, Amanda continua a ridere, "Ma dai Steve, quella donna si è solo appiccicata a te come un francobollo, ma non ha osato andare oltre in pubblico…"

"Ci mancava solo quello, ma è stata un paio di volte al limite dell'arresto per atti osceni…" Alza gli occhi al cielo.

Durante il pranzo discutono del più e del meno, poi Amanda torna a casa con CJ e Jesse che li accompagna.

Mark e Steve ripuliscono la cucina poi si siedono sul terrazzo e guardano l'oceano in silenzio, la giornata ora è più calda e si godono la tranquillità.

Il giorno dopo Steve partecipa ad un'operazione di polizia molto impegnativa, dove riescono a catturare un pericoloso boss della malavita, ma tre agenti rimangono feriti, di cui uno in modo grave, Steve dopo circa un'ora si reca al Community General Hospital per vedere come sono le condizioni di quest'ultimo.

"Ciao papà." Si avvicina a suo padre appena lo vede uscire dal pronto soccorso.

"Ciao Steve, l'agente Miller è uscito dalla sala operatoria mezzora fa, se la caverà, è stato operato dai migliori medici che abbiamo qui, sarà lungo il ricovero ma andrà tutto bene."

Steve tira un sospiro di sollievo, "Meno male, vado al distretto così compilo il mio rapporto. Ci vediamo più tardi."

Mark gli mette una mano sulla spalla per un gesto d'affetto ma anche per trasmettergli senza parole il suo sollievo nel vederlo sano e salvo.

Steve si avvicina all'ascensore e vede che ad aspettare c'è una donna piuttosto attraente. Lei lo guarda e sorride, quando arriva l'ascensore salgono entrambi e scendono al parcheggio, Steve segue con lo sguardo la donna che raggiunge la sua auto, ci sale a va via. È davvero bella…

Il giorno dopo Steve è all'ospedale per trovare l'agente Miller, dopo qualche minuto entra la donna che il giorno prima ha incontrato sull'ascensore, indossa un camice.

"Buongiorno agente Miller, come si sente?" Parla al suo paziente e sorride a Steve.

"Molto meglio, grazie dottoressa Spencer, grazie ancora di tutto, lei conosce il mio collega Steve Sloan?"

Steve si avvicina e allunga la mano fissandola negli occhi, lei gli stringe la mano, "Parente con il dottor Sloan?"

Steve accenna col capo, "è mio padre."

Lei sorride, "Un grande medico." Rivolge l'attenzione al suo paziente, "Ripasso domani a vedere come sta, arrivederci agente Sloan." Si avvicina alla porta e prima di uscire sorride ai due uomini.

Quando esce Steve continua a fissare a porta, "Wow! Ieri quando l'ho incontrata sull'ascensore ho pensato di sognare, ma è reale vero?"

Miller ride, "è bella vero? Mi ha operato lei, è un cardiochirurgo."

Steve saluta il suo collega e lascia la stanza, va a cercare Amanda, ma in patologia non la trova, un'infermiere gli dice che è andata a pranzo, così va a cercarla alla caffetteria dell'ospedale e la trova seduta ad un tavolo all'aperto con un'infermiera.

"Amanda, Jenny…" Arriva al tavolo e saluta le due donne.

Amanda sorride, Jenny si alza, "Siediti Steve, vorrei restare ma devo lavorare."

Entrambi la salutano, poi Amanda si accorge che Steve la fissa, "Che cosa c'è Steve?"

Lui sorride, lei lo conosce molto bene, si avvicina a lei e le chiede, "Conosci la dottoressa Spencer?"

"E' una nuova assunta dell'ospedale, l'hai notata eh?" Amanda sorride, la dottoressa Spencer è molto bella.

Steve si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, "Notata? Direi che mi ha folgorato…"

Amanda lo guarda e si rende conto che ora lui è immerso nei suoi pensieri, mette una mano su quella di lui, "E' qui da noi da tre mesi, mi sembra strano che tu l'abbia incontrata solo ora, sei sempre qui da noi…"

Steve sorride, "Sono stato attirato dai suoi occhi, sono così scuri e intensi, che non ho notato le sue mani, non ho visto se porta la fede."

Amanda si avvicina a lui, "Se proprio vuoi saperlo credo che sia libera, non l'ho mai vista in compagnia di un uomo e non ha anelli."

Steve sorride, "Bene, una buona notizia." Si alza, bacia Amanda sulla guancia, "Buona giornata."

Nel pomeriggio tardi Amanda è in laboratorio, ad un certo punto sente bussare e quando si gira dal microscopio vede entrare la dottoressa Spencer.

"Ciao Amanda, hai tu il rapporto sul Signor Andor? Non lo trovo nella sua cartella." Steve ha ragione, ha uno sguardo molto intenso.

"Si, ho finito gli esami solo qualche minuto fa." Cerca tra le sue carte e sporge quello che voleva l'altra dottoressa.

"Grazie." Si gira per andare via ma esita, guarda Amanda, vorrebbe chiederle una cosa ma è un po' titubante.

Amanda lo nota, "Ti serve altro?"

L'altra donna sorride leggermente, "Tu sei molto amica del dottor Sloan, vero?"

"Si, ti serve qualcosa da lui?"

"No, volevo chiederti…" Arrossisce leggermente, "Conosci bene il figlio Steve?"

Amanda sorride, allora si sono notati a vicenda, "Si, per me è come un fratello, è una persona molto buona, è sempre disponibile con tutti, e direi che è un uomo molto affascinante…" Amanda ora sorride al viso visibilmente arrossato dell'altra donna.

"Ti prego, non saltare subito a conclusioni affrettate, è solo che l'ho conosciuto questa mattina e mi ha colpito, volevo solo sapere se è impegnato…"

Amanda le mette una mano sulla spalla, "è la stessa cosa che mi ha chiesto lui di te… no non è impegnato."

Emily sorride, "Davvero?"

Amanda incalza, "Scusa ma non posso fare a meno di essere curiosa, cosa ti ha colpito in lui?"

Emily è un po' imbarazzata, lei e Amanda sono diventate amiche in questi tre mesi ma non si sente a proprio agio a parlare di queste cose, "Mi ha colpito molto la sua altezza, il suo fisico e gli occhi."

Amanda ride, Emily si avvicina alla porta, "Ti prego Amanda, questo discorso resti tra noi due."

Amanda accenna col capo.

Intanto Steve è seduto alla scrivania nel suo ufficio, quando squilla il telefono, "Sloan."

Ascolta cosa gli dicono dall'altro capo del telefono, "Ho capito, vado appena possibile, grazie."

Steve si alza e bussa alla porta dell'ufficio del Capitano Newman, "Capitano, abbiamo ricevuto una soffiata sul caso di omicidio del figlio dei Debster, vado a controllare."

"Sloan…" Newman aspetta che Steve lo guardi, "Fai attenzione e fammi sapere."

Steve sorride alla premura del suo capitano, "Si signore."

Quando arriva davanti alla casa dove gli è stato detto che avrebbe trovato qualcuno che aveva visto qualcosa del rapimento Debster, gli sembra che sia vuota, suona il campanello ma non riceve risposta, bussa, "C'è qualcuno? Polizia."

Bussa ancora una volta, poi decide di provare con la porta sul retro della casa, ma anche li trova tutto chiuso, torna verso l'auto e chiama il distretto per telefono, "Sono Sloan, sono sul posto della soffiata sul caso Debster ma non c'è nessuno."

"Aspetti un momento Tenente, m'informo…" Steve resta in linea e poco dopo sente la voce del Capitano Newman, "Non riusciamo a rintracciare chi ha chiamato, metteremo sotto controllo la casa, vai pure via…"

Steve rientra in auto e va via senza accorgersi che c'è qualcuno che lo osserva.

Steve decide di passare in ospedale a salutare suo padre, e poi non si sa mai, potrebbe incontrare di nuovo la dottoressa Spencer, non ha nemmeno chiesto ad Amanda il suo nome di battesimo.

Appena entra in ospedale la vede al banco delle infermiere al pronto soccorso intenta a scrivere qualcosa. Si avvicina e attira la sua attenzione, "Dottoressa Spencer…"

Lei si volta per vedere chi la chiama e quando vede chi è sorride, "Agente Sloan, che piacere incontrarla, ma la prego mi chiami Emily."

Lui si ferma di fronte a lei, "Solo se lei mi chiama Steve e se accetta di venire a prendere un caffè con me, sempre che sia libera."

Lei posa la cartella e si rivolge all'infermiera, "Betty mi assento per un po', se avete bisogno di me mi chiamate sul cercapersone." Poi si rivolge a Steve, "Andiamo?"

Si avviano all'uscita per andare alla caffetteria, appena si siedono è Steve il primo a parlare, "Amanda mi ha detto che lei è qui da tre mesi, vero?"

Emily sorride, allora è vero che lui ha chiesto notizie su di lei ad Amanda, "Senti non mi piace tutta questa formalità, che ne dici se lasciamo perdere e ci diamo del tu?"

Steve si sporge sul tavolo verso di lei, "Mi sembra un'ottima idea, in fondo ci conosciamo già da due giorni…"

Lei ride, "Abbiamo una cosa in comune, tuo padre è un medico, e anche molto bravo, ma tu sei diventato un agente di polizia…"

Steve sorride, "A dire il vero sono un tenente della squadra omicidi, ma quale sarebbe la cosa in comune?"

Emily lo guarda bere il caffè, deve essere mancino, da come tiene la tazza e da come porta la pistola, ha sempre avuto un che di curiosità per i mancini, "Beh, il fatto che abbiamo intrapreso strade diverse dai nostri genitori, e la cosa buffa è che mio padre è il capitano di un distretto di polizia a New York."

Steve ora capisce, "Ne sono felice sai, non farai di sicuro parte di quelle donne che sono restie a conoscere un poliziotto."

"Hai avuto qualche esperienza spiacevole a riguardo?" Anche se per lei è incredibile pensare che una donna decida di non uscire con un uomo così affascinante a causa del suo lavoro.

Steve si appoggia allo schienale della sedia, "Se devo essere sincero ho avuto un po' di compagnia femminile negli anni, ma mai nulla di serio e molte sono sparite a causa del mio lavoro."

Lei non stenta a credere che lui abbia avuto parecchie donne.

Prima che lei possa replicare lui incalza, "Che ne dici di uscire a cena insieme una di queste sere?"

Non c'è nulla che la renderebbe più felice, sta per rispondere ma il suo cercapersone suona, prende il suo cellulare e chiama il reparto, "Sono la dottoressa Spencer, avete bisogno di me?" Ascolta la risposta e riattacca, quando sta per dire qualcosa è il cercapersone di Steve che si mette a suonare. Entrambi ridono, Steve guarda il numero sul display e dice, "è mio padre, che mi cerca, vado a vedere cosa vuole."

Lei gli mette una mano sul braccio per fermarlo, "Grazie per il caffè, spero di sentirti presto."

Lui sorride e gli da un biglietto da visita con il suo numero ti telefono, "Lo spero anch'io." Poi va via.

Steve entra nell'ufficio di suo padre, "Ciao papà, volevi vedermi?"

Mark alza la testa quando sente la voce di suo figlio, "Allora è vero, l'infermiera all'ingresso mi ha detto di averti visto e mi chiedevo come mai non eri passato a salutarmi."

Steve si siede nella sedia opposta a lui, "Sono andato a prendere un caffè."

Mark lo squadra, suo figlio ha risposto troppo frettolosamente, ci deve essere qualcosa sotto, ma lascia perdere, dopo un po' Steve si alza, "oggi mi hanno fatto girare a vuoto dandomi una pista falsa da seguire, vado al distretto per il rapporto, se vuoi possiamo cenare insieme, c'è la partita ed è un bel po' che non ci regaliamo una serata tranquilla."

Mark sorride, "Mi sembra un'ottima idea, pizza o cucino qualcosa?"

"Che ne dici di una pizza, sarà tardi quando finisco al lavoro."

Mark si alza, "Ci sto."

Steve arriva alla porta e si gira, "Passo io a prenderle?" Mark accenna col capo, è felice per l'allettante prospettiva di passare la serata con suo figlio.

Steve firma il rapporto sui fatti della giornata, lo mette sulla scrivania insieme agli altri documenti, poi guarda l'ora, sono le sei e mezza, chissà se Emily è ancora al lavoro? Prende il telefono e chiama l'ospedale.

"Community General Hospital, come posso esserle utile?" è la risposta dell'infermiera alla reception.

"Vorrei parlare con la dottoressa Spencer se è ancora al lavoro." È un po' nervoso, e se lei s'infastidisce ad essere disturbata? Ma è tutto il pomeriggio che pensa a lei e ha voglia di sentirla.

"Chi devo riferire?" la donna dall'altro capo è molto professionale.

"Steve Sloan." Speriamo che non iniziano a girare voci in ospedale, così aggiunge, "La dottoressa Spencer ha operato un mio collega ferito gravemente, e volevo avere notizie."

"Va bene, vedo se può rispondere…" dopo un po' ritorna la voce della donna, "Mi spiace, la dottoressa è occupata, vuole lasciare un messaggio?"

Steve ci pensa su, "Non importa, non è così importante, grazie."

Quando mette giù il telefono si rende conto di essere un po' deluso.

Emily esce dalla sala operatoria, è stanca, non vede l'ora di andare a casa e fare un bel bagno caldo, anche se non sarebbe male avere poi qualcuno che si siede sul divano e le massaggia i piedi stanchi, qualcuno come Steve Sloan, caspita… era un bel po' di tempo che non pensava ad un uomo così spesso.

Si toglie gli abiti da sala operatoria e si veste per andare a casa, quando esce dal reparto si ricorda di aver lasciato nella tasca del camice il biglietto da visita di Steve, così si reca allo spogliatoio dei medici e ci trova Amanda che si prepara per uscire.

"Ciao Amanda."

"Ciao, pensavo che fossi già andata a casa." Amanda vede che qualcosa cade dal camice dell'altra donna.

"Ho dimenticato una cosa."

Amanda si china e raccoglie il foglietto che è caduto, sorride nel vedere che si tratta di un biglietto da visita di Steve.

Intanto Emily sta cercando nelle tasche, ha paura di averlo perso, Amanda continua a sorridere, "che cosa cerchi?"

Emily guarda anche dentro l'armadietto, "Avevo un biglietto da visita…"

Amanda alza la mano stringendo il biglietto tra le dita, "è forse quello che ti è caduto un minuto fa, e che guarda caso io ho raccolto?"

Emily la guarda e arrossisce, cavolo… è la seconda volta che capita davanti ad Amanda per la stessa cosa, o meglio per la stessa persona.

"Grazie, me lo ha dato oggi quando siamo andati alla caffetteria, ti prego Amanda non dire nulla a nessuno, non c'è niente tra noi due e se mai potrà esserci qualcosa non voglio che sia rovinato dalle chiacchiere di corridoio…"

Amanda ride e le dà il biglietto, "Solidarietà femminile… ma mi devi tenere aggiornata…"

Emily sorride, "Sono sicura che sarai la prima a sapere se cambia qualcosa."

Quando Emily passa davanti al bancone dell'ingresso, l'infermiera di turno la chiama, "Dottoressa Spencer…" aspetta che si avvicini, "Mentre era in sala operatoria l'ha cercata suo padre, ha lasciato detto di salutarla, poi ha chiamato la Clinica Lewis di Washington, per una festa di beneficenza il mese prossimo e poi ha chiamato Steve Sloan, ma non ha lasciato detto nulla…"

La notizia che Steve ha chiamato la riempie di gioia, vuol dire che anche lui ha pensato a lei, "Grazie, buona serata."

Steve esce dal distretto e si reca alla macchina, prende il telefono e chiama suo padre.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao papà, esco ora dal lavoro, passo a prendere due pizze e arrivo."

"Bene Steve, ti aspetto." Mark inizia a preparare il tavolo, poi decide di portare da bere in salotto, possono mangiare sul divano mentre guardano la partita.

Intanto Steve sale in macchina e parte in direzione della costa, una macchina si mette al suo inseguimento.

Quando arriva alla pizzeria è sollevato nel vedere che c'è solo una persona davanti a lui.

"Ciao Tony."

"Buonasera Tenente, cosa le preparo?"

"Due delle tue pizze speciali, così faccio felice mio padre."

Tony si mette al lavoro e Steve si siede ad un tavolo in attesa, e sfoglia il giornale che vi è appoggiato sopra. Trova un interessante articolo che lo coinvolge nella lettura. Intanto una donna entra nel locale.

"Buonasera signora, desidera?"

"Una pizza con peperoni, grazie."

Quando la donna si gira vede Steve al tavolo intento a leggere, "Mi scusi…" Steve alza lo sguardo, "Lei non è l'amico di Amanda Bentley?" Steve accenna col capo, cercando di ricordare dove si sono conosciuti, poi ricorda, alla scuola di CJ durante le selezioni sportive.

"Si ricorda di me? Sono Stephany Sommers, mio figlio è nella stessa classe del figlio di Amanda." Stringe la mano di Steve, anche questa volta trattenendola più del necessario.

Steve non vuole essere scortese, spera solo che le sue pizze siano pronte il più presto possibile.

Intanto la donna incalza, "Che strana coincidenza trovarsi proprio qui, abita da queste parti?"

Steve sospira rassegnato, "Più avanti verso la costa."

Stephany avrebbe voluto qualche informazione in più, dopo tutto lo ha seguito fino a li, fingendo poi di esserci capitata per caso a comprare la pizza.

"Tenente, le sue pizze sono pronte." Grazie al cielo.

Paga il conto e prende le pizze, "Arrivederci signora Sommers, buona serata, grazie Tony alla prossima."

Mentre esce dalla pizzeria non si accorge dello sguardo che le rivolge la donna, lei ha capito che Steve era seccato di averla incontrata. Dopo qualche minuto lei esce dalla pizzeria, butta la pizza nel bidone dell'immondizia, "Non finisce qui, mio caro…"

Emily arriva a casa, si prepara un bel bagno caldo e si immerge nella vasca, si rilassa talmente che rischia addirittura di addormentarsi, poi pensa a Steve, chissà perché lui le ha telefonato, cosa voleva? Ha deciso, quando esce dalla vasca gli telefona.

Steve arriva a casa, entra e cerca di bilanciare tutto quello che ha in mano, "Papà…"

Mark arriva e gli prende le pizze, "Ciao figliolo, hai fatto in fretta."

"Si, vado a lavarmi le mani e arrivo."

Mark porta le pizze sul tavolino in salotto.

"Papà la tavola non è pronta…" Vede che suo padre lo aspetta sul divano, "Mangiamo qui, come ai vecchi tempi?"

Mark sta tagliando la pizza, "Già, quando eri ragazzo era l'unico modo di farti mangiare quando c'era la partita, davanti al televisore."

Steve ride e si siede accanto a suo padre.

Mark addenta una fetta, "Ummm, sei andato da Tony vero?"

Steve accenna col capo, non può rispondere, ha la bocca piena.

Mark sorride, "Le sue pizze sono inconfondibili."

Mentre mangiano parlano senza prestare molta attenzione alla partita, Steve beve un sorso di birra, "Sai quella donna che ho incontrato domenica alla scuola di CJ, quella per cui Amanda mi prendeva in giro?"

Mark accenna col capo, così Steve continua, "L'ho incontrata in pizzeria, non è una strana coincidenza?"

Mark sorride, "Forse è il destino…"

Steve alza lo sguardo al cielo, "Spero di no, è una tale seccatura, devo chiedere ad Amanda se abita da queste parti, non vorrei ritrovarmela tra i piedi molto spesso."

Mark ride, "Figliolo, quando avrai la mia età sarai più che felice se una donna ti corre dietro…"

Steve lo fissa, "La tua età? Sono sicuro che anche tu hai la tua buona dose di ammiratrici, è un dono genetico, infatti…" Non finisce la frase, il suo cellulare suona.

Mark incalza, "Forse è lei…" Ride.

"Se Amanda le ha dato il mio numero è una donna morta…"

Mark ride mentre Steve prende il telefono, il numero che appare è sconosciuto, speriamo che non sia lei… "Pronto?" Risponde un po' titubante.

Emily è preoccupata, lui sembra seccato, "Steve? Sono Emily Spencer, ti disturbo?"

Mark vede che suo figlio cambia espressione, si potrebbe dire che è felice, "No che non mi disturbi, anzi mi fa piacere ricevere la tua telefonata, è solo che non riconoscevo il numero..." Si appoggia allo schienale del divano, "Ti ho chiamato oggi ma non potevi rispondere…"

Emily è contenta di aver sentito un cambio di voce, sembra felice, "Me lo hanno riferito ma non hai lasciato nessun messaggio."

Mark si chiede chi possa essere la persona sull'altro capo del telefono, continua a mangiare facendo finta di seguire la partita, non vuole invadere la privacy di suo figlio ma è curioso.

Intanto Steve sorride, "Non sapevo come giustificare la mia telefonata quando ti ho cercata, così ho detto che avevo bisogno di informazioni…"

Mark pensa, 'cercata', quindi è una donna.

Lei è sollevata nel sentire che anche lui vuole evitare che si parli di loro in ospedale, "Hai fatto bene, meglio evitare stupide chiacchiere di corridoio, ma avevi bisogno di qualcosa?"

"Volevo solo sentirti, ho pensato a te e ti ho chiamato."

"Anche io oggi ho pensato a te Steve, sono stata molte ore in sala operatoria e sono molto stanca."

Steve sorride nuovamente, "Davvero? Dove sei ora?"

Lei è quasi tentata di dirle che ha pensato a lui come al compagno ideale per dividere il sofà, "Sono a casa, ho appena fatto un bagno rilassante e mi sto riposando sul divano…"

Ora Mark non riesce più ad intrattenersi con la partita, guarda suo figlio che cambia espressione, sembra sognante.

"Umm… interessante quadretto…"

"Steve, l'invito a cena è valido?"

Steve si tira su, seduto più ritto, "Certo che il mio invito a cena è sempre valido, mi devi solo dire una sera che sei libera…"

Mark è sempre più curioso.

"Potremmo vederci venerdì sera…" Accenna lei. Speriamo che sia libero.

"Per me venerdì sera va benissimo, ci sentiamo così mi dici dove devo passo a prenderti…"

Emily ha ascoltato con ansia la risposta, "Spero di vederti prima di venerdì, buona serata." Spera davvero di vederlo prima di venerdì, mancano tre giorni…

Mark sta fissando suo figlio ma lui non se ne accorge, ha lo sguardo perso nel vuoto, dopo qualche minuto lo chiama, "Steve…" Appena lui lo guarda sorride, "Buone notizie mi pare di aver capito…"

Steve posa il telefono che aveva ancora in mano, "Lo puoi ben dire, ho conosciuto una donna che mi piace, e ha accettato di uscire a cena con me."

Mark gli mette una mano sul ginocchio, "Sono contento per te, te lo meriti…"

Steve sorride, "Papà aspetta a tirare fuori lo smoking, è solo una cena tra amici…"

"Non si può mai dire… io lo faccio lavare e stirare…"

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere.

La mattina Steve si reca al lavoro, però prima passa dal suo ristorante italiano preferito, per prenotare un tavolo per il venerdì, quando entra vede il proprietario del ristorante che pulisce i tavoli, "Mario…" L'uomo si gira, "Steve! Ciao figliolo, come stai? Ti serve una prenotazione?" Lo abbraccia.

Steve sorride all'accento tipicamente italiano di Mario, anche dopo tantissimi anni che è in America non lo ha perso, in fondo tutti i membri della sua famiglia parlano italiano nel locale.

"Si, mi serve un tavolo per venerdì sera."

"Quanti?"

"Due."

"Una bella fanciulla forse?" Mario sorride mentre scrive la prenotazione sul suo quaderno.

"Un'amica…"

Mario ride, "Conosco le tue amiche, belle e intelligenti…" Ammicca a Steve e sorride, "Tavolo nella saletta dove non sarete disturbati dai tavoli nella sala principale del locale…"

"Grazie Mario, ci vediamo venerdì sera."

Mark entra in ospedale e aspetta l'ascensore, quando si sente chiamare, "Mark…"

Si gira e vede Amanda che lo raggiunge, "Ciao, come stai?"

"Ciao Amanda, bene grazie, ieri sera ho passato una bella serata con Steve, a proposito, deve aver conosciuto una donna che gli interessa, ieri ha ricevuto una telefonata e si sono accordati per una cena venerdì sera, aveva un'espressione felice."

Amanda sorride, se solo Mark sospettasse con chi probabilmente Steve uscirà venerdì sera… "Possiamo uscire anche noi, CJ sarà da mia madre per tutto il weekend."

"Buona idea, lo dico a Jesse quando lo vedo."

Arrivati al piano Mark si reca al suo ufficio e Amanda in patologia.

Mark vede Jesse e attira la sua attenzione, "Jesse, venerdì sera sei libero? Io e Amanda andiamo a cena fuori."

Jesse sorride, "Vengo volentieri, Steve non viene?"

Mark guarda il giovane dottore, "Ha un appuntamento con una donna che ha appena conosciuto…"

Jesse è intrigato a questo punto, "Chi è? La conosci?"

Mark scuote la testa, "Non so chi sia."

Prima che Jesse possa aggiungere altro Mark viene chiamato sull'altoparlante, "Ciao Jesse, ne parliamo dopo."

Nel pomeriggio Steve esce dal distretto per andare dal Procuratore distrettuale, deve sentire come và l'udienza preliminare sul caso del boss arrestato all'inizio della settimana, gli assicurano che non ci saranno problemi nell'imbastire un'accusa solida.

Quando esce chiama il Capitano Newman, "Sono Sloan signore, in tribunale tutto bene, non dovrebbero esserci problemi."

"Bene Sloan, aspetta un momento…" Sente che parla con qualcuno che è entrato nel suo ufficio, poi torna nuovamente a rivolgersi a lui, "Sloan, hanno trovato l'auto che è stata probabilmente usata nel rapimento del figlio del gioielliere Debster, c'è già una pattuglia sul posto, 2736 Cover Street, ti aspettano."

"Va bene signore, ci vado subito." Steve lascia il parcheggio del tribunale, Stephany Sommers lo segue a distanza.

Steve vede dallo specchietto retrovisore che una macchina lo sta seguendo, quindi rallenta per vedere se riesce ad individuare chi c'è alla guida. Appena l'altra auto si avvicina riesce solo a vedere che è una persona con capelli biondi, ma poi l'altra macchina cambia strada, forse è solo paranoico, forse quella macchina era dietro di lui per puro caso.

In ogni modo imbocca Cover Street e vede poco lontano la pattuglia della polizia, si ferma dietro e scende dalla macchina, guardandosi attorno.

"Ehi Sloan, hai perso qualcosa?" L'agente sul posto è Linda Rotmans, che ha notato che Steve scruta intorno con circospezione.

Steve sorride, "Ciao Linda, sarò paranoico, ma mi è sembrato di essere seguito."

Rotmans ride, "Sarà sicuramente una donna."

Intanto a circa 200 metri Stephany è seduta in macchina, parcheggiata a lato della strada e guarda la scena con un binocolo.

Cosa avrà da ridere quella poliziotta, e perché Steve è così cordiale con lei?

Steve mette una mano sulla spalla di Linda e ride anche lui, "Sai una cosa? In questo momento c'è solo una persona che spero mi segua e mi perseguiti…"

Linda lo guarda, lui ha uno sguardo vivace, felice, "Non mi dire che uno degli scapoli più ambiti del nostro distretto sta per capitolare?"

Steve la fissa a sua volta, "Non lo so, l'ho appena conosciuta, la vedo a cena venerdì sera…"

"Steve… sono felice per te."

Steve le mette un braccio sulle spalle, "Ora che ne dici di fare il lavoro per cui siamo pagati e controlliamo quella macchina?"

Entrambi ridono.

Stephany è furiosa, come si permette quella donna a ridere e scherzare in quel modo con l'uomo che lei vuole conquistare?

In ospedale Mark sta girando per il reparto di medicina per visitare i suoi pazienti, fortunatamente non ha casi gravi e sono tutti tranquilli.

"Dottor Sloan al telefono interno…. Dottor Sloan al telefono interno…" L'interfono richiama la sua attenzione.

Mark si reca al primo telefono che trova, "Sono il dottor Sloan."

Dall'altra parte la centralinista gli dice. "Attenda in linea, la metto in contatto con la cardiologia…"

"Dottor Sloan'" Una voce femminile.

"Si, con chi parlo?"

"Sono la dottoressa Spencer, mi scusi se la disturbo, ma avrei bisogno del suo aiuto se è libero, ho un bambino che deve essere ricoverato ed è molto spaventato, ho saputo che lei ci sa fare con i bambini e mi chiedevo se può fare un salto qui da noi."

Mark non ci pensa due volte, "Ben volentieri, vengo subito su." Chiude la comunicazione e si reca agli ascensori, quando entra in cardiologia trova la dottoressa Spencer che lo aspetta.

"Non so come ringraziarla dottore, vediamo se lei riesce a calmare il bambino, non siamo nemmeno riusciti a fare i prelievi di routine."

Insieme entrano nella sala visite ed Emily lo guarda affascinata per come riesce ad entrare in sintonia con il bambino, e in poco tempo riescono ad effettuare tutti gli esami necessari.

Sono quasi alla fine quando Emily viene chiamata dall'interfono, "Dottoressa Spencer al telefono… Dottoressa Spencer al telefono…"

Emily attira l'attenzione di Mark, "Mi scusi mi assento per rispondere al telefono." Mark accenna col capo e continua ad occuparsi del bambino.

Emily risponde al telefono, "Dottoressa Spencer…"

"Ciao, occupata?" Emily si illumina quando sente la voce di Steve.

"Ciao, aspetta un momento…" Steve sente che dice qualcosa a qualcuno, poi sente che la chiamata viene dirottata su di un altro telefono, "Pronto?" Emily è di nuovo in linea.

"Sono sempre qui…"

"Sono in ufficio ora, ero in una stanza con tuo padre, avevo un problema con un bambino che lui ha risolto, ci sa fare."

Steve sorride, "è perché a volte è più infantile lui dei bambini, sa mettersi sul loro stesso piano…" Anche Emily sorride, si sente dalla voce che Steve prova orgoglio per suo padre.

"Emily…" Steve riporta serietà nel discorso, "Sto tornando al distretto per redigere un rapporto, volevo passare a salutarti ma non riesco…" Si sente che è dispiaciuto.

In quel momento Mark si affaccia al suo ufficio e lei gli fa segno di entrare, continuando a parlare al telefono, "Mi spiace, avremmo potuto prendere un caffè, ma in ogni caso mi ha appena raggiunto un collega che mi ha risolto un problema, lo devo a lui un caffè…"

Steve coglie al volo l'allusione, "Mio padre?"

"Si hai ragione…" Emily trova difficile parlare con Steve cercando di non rivelare niente a Mark.

"Allora ti lascio, ci sentiamo…"

"Ciao, buona serata." Emily riattacca.

Si alza dalla scrivania, "Grazie dottor Sloan, le sono grata."

Mark sorride, "Offro io quel caffè se mi chiama Mark."

Anche Emily sorride, nota solo ora che lui ha gli stessi occhi di Steve.

Intanto Steve arriva al distretto, "Sloan…" è il capitano che lo chiama, "Indizi sull'auto?"

Steve entra nell'ufficio del capitano e si siede opposto a lui, "Pensiamo che sia veramente l'auto usata per il rapimento, ci sono tracce di sangue, ma dobbiamo aspettare il lavoro della scientifica…"

"Va bene." Il capitano prende alcuni fascicoli che ha sulla scrivania e li porge a Steve, "Ho bisogno del tuo parere, puoi portarti a casa questi, sono i fascicoli di sei agenti che hanno chiesto il cambio di mansione, c'è un solo posto disponibile nella sezione omicidi, e vorrei sapere cosa pensi tu di questi candidati."

Steve prende i fascicoli, "Compito ingrato… Non la invidio signore."

Il capitano accenna col capo, "Già, bisogna sempre scegliere tra una rosa di bravi poliziotti, ed è per questo che chiedo il tuo aiuto, e poi caro ragazzo mio, se continui così nella tua carriera, un giorno ti troverai nei miei panni a prendere tu le decisioni."

Steve si alza, "il più tardi possibile, i capitani sono sempre persone odiose da tenere alla larga."

Il capitano Newman guarda Steve con stupore poi si rende conto che sta sorridendo e scoppia a ridere, "Sparisci Sloan, prima che ti faccia indossare una divisa e ti mandi a dirigere il traffico."

Steve esce ridendo.

Alla caffetteria Mark ed Emily incontrano Amanda, si siedono ad un tavolo e iniziano a conversare amabilmente, quando li raggiunge Jesse.

"Ciao a tutti."

"Vieni Jesse, conosci a dottoressa Spencer, vero?"

Jesse le stringe la mano e lei ricambia, "Mi chiamo Emily."

"Ci siamo già visti…" Jesse si siede con loro.

Amanda riprende il discorso, "Come stavo dicendo, Mark è sempre fantastico con i bambini, persino mio figlio lo ha adottato come nonno, passiamo spesso delle belle giornate a casa sua, Mark ha una bellissima casa sulla spiaggia che divide con suo figlio." Amanda guarda negli occhi Emily che la fissa, "Conosci il figlio di Mark?"

Amanda sorride, fortunatamente per Emily si intromette Jesse, "Lo avrai visto di sicuro, è molto spesso qui da noi, è un poliziotto…"

Emily fulmina con lo sguardo Amanda, "Anche mio padre è un poliziotto, a New York." Cerca di sviare l'argomento.

Mark si alza, "Vorrei restare qui con voi ma devo andare."

Emily gli stringe la mano, "Ancora grazie, Mark, il suo aiuto è stato veramente prezioso."

Jesse si alza, "Vado anche io…"

Emily aspetta che i due colleghi siano lontani e fissa Amanda, "Sei tremenda, ero così terrorizzata di iniziare a balbettare frasi senza senso…"

Amanda ride, "Scusa, è stato più forte di me."

"A te lo posso dire, prima mi ha chiamato Steve, il mio cuore ha iniziato a battere più forte e mentre ero al telefono è entrato Mark nell'ufficio, ho avuto paura di tradirmi…"

Amanda si avvicina alla sua collega, "Steve ti fa davvero questo effetto?"

Anche Emily si avvicina, "Era molto tempo che un uomo non mi faceva tremare le gambe, battere più forte il cuore e farmi perdere nei miei pensieri, sai quante volte mi ritrovo a pensare ai suoi occhi, a proposito, si vede che Mark è suo padre, e poi le sue mani… Sono rimasta affascinata dalle sue mani…" è leggermente arrossita.

Amanda la guarda e sorride, "Sai Emily, credo proprio che il sentimento sia reciproco anche se non sono sicura che lui abbia innanzi tutto notato le tue mani…"

Ecco ora è arrossita visibilmente, entrambe scoppiano a ridere.

Quando Mark entra in casa sente che dal piano di sotto c'è rumore di acqua che scorre, Steve è già a casa e si sta facendo a doccia.

Dopo un po' spunta dalle scale, "Ciao papà, a casa presto stasera."

"Già, una volta tanto, tu come hai passato la giornata?"

Steve prende dal frigo del the freddo e due bicchieri, e li porta sul terrazzo, "Tranquilla, sono stato in tribunale per vedere come procede il capo d'accusa di quel tizio che abbiamo arrestato all'inizio della settimana, e poi abbiamo trovato un'auto che probabilmente hanno usato nel rapimento Debster, o per lo meno dalle tracce di sangue pare che il corpo sia stato li, ci sta lavorando la scientifica."

Mark nota i dossier sul tavolino, "Quelli?"

Steve ne prende uno e lo apre, "Il capitano deve promuovere a detective uno di questi agenti e vuole un mio parere."

Mark si alza e va in cucina, "Vuoi qualcosa di particolare per cena?"

"Fai tu, l'importante che sia abbondante, ho fame."

Mark sorride e bisbiglia tra se, "E quando mai non ne ha?"

La mattina dopo Steve esce molto presto e va a correre sulla spiaggia, è una bellissima giornata, dopo circa 20 minuti che corre si trova davanti quella amica di Amanda, Stephany… non ricorda il cognome.

"Steve…" Lei ha il fiato corto, deve aver corso un bel po', anche se in realtà lei non è abituata a correre, anzi odia farlo, ma era l'unico modo per far apparire nuovamente fortuito il loro incontro.

"Stephany…" Quando lei si affianca Steve rallenta il passo, sarà anche una scocciatrice ma lui non vuole essere scortese.

"Che coincidenza trovarci qui, io ho quasi finito il mio giro, sono a casa da sola, mio figlio passa un periodo dal padre, siamo separati, così ho un po' di tempo libero…"

Steve sorride, poche informazioni ma precise, "Io arrivo al molo e torno indietro, lo faccio tutte le mattine prima di andare al lavoro, anzi le chiedo scusa ma sono in ritardo…"

Stephany è già felice di averlo visto sorridere, "Ciao buona giornata."

Appena lui si allontana, lei si ferma senza più fiato, ma continua a guardarlo, ha un fisico eccezionale, sarà suo…

Mark si alza e prepara la colazione, dopo un po' sente Steve che sale le scale. "Ciao."

"Ciao figliolo, colazione?"

"Si grazie." Steve si siede al tavolo.

"Corso?"

Steve attacca con voglia la colazione, "Si, sono arrivato come di solito al pontile di Malibù, a parte l'incontro con Stephany, l'amica di Amanda, è una bella giornata."

"Di nuovo? Allora abita veramente da queste parti." Mark beve del caffè.

Anche Steve prende una tazza di caffè, "Non lo so, temo che non siano così fortuiti i nostri incontri, spero di sbagliare ma mi è persino sembrato che ieri mi seguisse in auto."

Mark lo guarda stupito, "Davvero?"

Steve si alza, "Non so, comunque non importa, non m'interessa…"

Escono insieme, Mark prova ad avviare l'auto che non parte, scende e si avvicina all'auto di Steve, "Vero che passi dall'ospedale?"

Steve sorride, "Quando ti deciderai a comprare un'auto nuova…"

"Ma perché? Questa va ancora bene!"

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere.

Quando arrivano al parcheggio dell'ospedale trovano Jesse.

"Ciao Jesse." Mark scende dall'auto, "Grazie figliolo."

Jesse si appoggia all'auto, "La vecchia carretta ti ha di nuovo lasciato a piedi?"

Steve ride, mentre Mark finge uno sguardo offeso, "Ma perché avete tutti qualcosa da dire contro la mia auto?"

Poi Jesse si rivolge a Steve, "Chi è la fortunata che porterai a cena domani sera?"

Steve avvia la macchina, "Una splendida donna che porterò il più lontano possibile da te amico, ciao papà, passo a riprenderti stasera…"

"Ciao figliolo, buona giornata."

Appena parte Steve telefona ad Emily, lei riconosce il numero e risponde allegramente, "Ciao."

"Ciao dove sei?"

"Sto andando al lavoro, sono a pochi minuti dall'ospedale."

Steve esce dal parcheggio dell'ospedale, "Conosci il bar Superstar sulla sedicesima?"

Emily ci è appena passata davanti, "L'ho appena passato."

Steve ci sta arrivando, "Se ti fermi li ti offro un caffè."

Emily si ferma a lato della strada, "Va bene, ti aspetto li."

Quando Steve entra nel locale la vede seduta ad un tavolo, caspita quanto è bella, ci sono un paio di uomini che la guardano, lui si avvicina e si siede al tavolo con lei, "Ciao."

Emily cerca di contenere l'emozione, "Come mai da queste parti?"

Steve fa segno alla cameriera che vogliono due caffè, "Ho accompagnato mio padre, non gli è partita la macchina."

Ad un certo punto si ritrovano a fissarsi negli occhi senza che nessuno dei due dica una parola.

"Ecco i caffè, volete altro?" Entrambi sussultano all'arrivo della cameriera.

"No grazie." Steve sorride.

La cameriera mette una mano sulla spalla di Emily, "Tienitelo stretto, è uno schianto!"

Emily sorride un po' imbarazzata.

Steve beve il caffè, "Mi spiace davvero lasciarti, ma devo andare, ti accompagno alla macchina?"

Emily sorride, "No siamo troppo vicini all'ospedale…"

Steve si alza, "Domani sera dove passo a prenderti?"

Lei ci pensa, non in ospedale… "A casa mia, 127 Lover Street."

Lui si avvicina, "Lover Street? Mi piace… Alle sette va bene?" La bacia sulla guancia, se a lei non prende un colpo ora è fortunata, anche lui è emozionato.

Lei accenna col capo e lo guarda andare via, beh… c'è altro di bello oltre le sue mani, quando lui arriva alla porta si gira e la saluta.

La giornata procede tranquilla per tutti, Mark ha il suo solito giro visite, Amanda ha un'autopsia su di una donna morta per incidente automobilistico, Jesse è al pronto soccorso, ma anche li è tranquillo, Emily ha appena finito un intervento di routine per due bypass, e Steve ha finito di compilare rapporti e ha riconsegnato al capitano i fascicoli dei candidati con i suoi suggerimenti.

Nel pomeriggio Steve telefona a suo padre, "Ciao papà, ti serve sempre un passaggio?"

"Si Steve, vieni quando vuoi…"

Quando Steve arriva all'ospedale trova Amanda, "Ciao Steve, sei venuto a recuperare l'amante delle auto storiche?"

Steve ride, "Più che storiche direi da buttare, dov'è?"

"Sta visitando un nuovo ingresso, dovrai aspettare, ma potresti andare in cardiologia…"

Steve la fulmina con lo sguardo, "Amanda…"

Lei scoppia a ridere, "Scusa Steve, è più forte di me, è solo che ti voglio un mondo di bene e sono felice se la vostra simpatia diventa una cosa più seria, ti meriti un bel po' di felicità e secondo me lei è una donna meravigliosa."

Steve l'abbraccia, "Grazie Amanda, a proposito, domani sera usciamo, sono fuori moda i fiori?"

Amanda sorride, "Stai pur certo che non esiste donna che non ami ricevere fiori da un uomo!"

Lui sorride, "Vado a cercare mio padre, grazie, sei una vera amica."

Si abbracciano di nuovo, arriva Jesse, "Qualcosa di bello da festeggiare?"

Steve lo guarda, "Tu non puoi capire, sei troppo piccolo…" Bacia Amanda sulla guancia e va via ridendo alla faccia imbronciata di Jesse.

Trova suo padre in corridoio, "Ciao papà."

"Steve arrivo subito, vorrei andare a trovare un ultimo paziente poi possiamo andare, anzi vieni con me."

Prendono l'ascensore e quando arrivano al piano della cardiologia Steve ha un piccolo attacco di panico, non può dire a suo padre il perché non vorrebbe entrare in quel reparto, e non sa come comportarsi se si trova davanti Emily in presenza di suo padre.

Appena entrano nel reparto Mark si rivolge al banco delle infermiere, "La dottoressa Spencer?"

"La chiamo subito…" L'infermiera prende il telefono, "Dottoressa Spencer, c'è qui il dottor Sloan che la cerca." Mette giù il telefono, "Arriva subito."

Mark si siede nelle sedie nel corridoio, mentre Steve presta bene attenzione di essere ben visibile da qualsiasi parte arrivi Emily, così anche lei si può preparare all'incontro.

Infatti appena lei esce dal suo ufficio e vede Steve in piedi nel bel mezzo del corridoio sente il cuore battere più forte, rallenta il passo per prendere fiato.

Quando si avvicina cerca di ignorare Steve e si rivolge a Mark che nel frattempo si è alzato, "Mark, che piacere, ha bisogno di qualcosa?"

Cerca di evitare di guardare Steve.

"Volevo sapere come sta il piccolo Samuel, dopo ieri non ho più avuto notizie, e poi volevo presentarle mio figlio." Mark fa un cenno a Steve di avvicinarsi.

Steve allunga la mano, "Piacere Steve."

Lei l'afferra ed entrambi sentono un brivido, "Emily."

Evitano di guardarsi direttamente negli occhi, poi Emily si rivolge a Mark, "Samuel sta bene, lo abbiamo operato questa mattina, lo vuole salutare?"

Mark accenna col capo, "Ti spiace Steve? Poi possiamo andare."

"Fai pure papà, io cerco una macchinetta del caffè e ti aspetto."

Emily lo guarda, "Se vuole le offro quello della sala dottori, quello che da la macchinetta è orribile… Mark, il bambino è nella stanza 125."

Mark si avvia, "Grazie, vi raggiungo dopo in sala dottori."

Emily e Steve prendono entrambi il caffè, lei si siede e lui resta distante appoggiato ad un mobile, fingono di essersi conosciuti solo ora, anche perché nella stanza c'è un altro medico. Parlano del più e del meno.

Quando Mark entra in sala dottori sente Emily che parla, "… a New York, è capitano della antidroga."

Steve sorseggia il caffè, "Avrà anche lui il suo bel da fare… non so tra New York e Los Angeles dove ci sia più criminalità."

In quel momento nota l'ingresso di suo padre, posa la tazza del caffè, "Grazie del caffè dottoressa Spencer."

Mark saluta Emily, "Arrivederci, passerò nuovamente a trovare Samuel, buona serata."

Mark e Steve si recano all'ascensore, mentre aspettano Mark guarda suo figlio, "è una bravissima dottoressa, so che ha operato l'agente Miller che aveva l'aorta danneggiata, è grazie a lei se il tuo collega è vivo, e poi devo dire che oltre ad essere simpatica è una bella donna."

Steve pensa, bella? Direi che è stupenda…

Quando Mark non riceve risposta guarda suo figlio, "Steve... Stai ascoltando quello che dico?"

Steve ritorna alla realtà, "Scusa, non ti ascoltavo, dicevi?"

Mark sorride, "Ti chiedo scusa, ho approfittato del tuo tempo."

Quando salgono in macchina il cellulare di Steve suona, lui guarda il display e vede il nome 'DES', che è come ha memorizzato Emily (dottoressa Emily Spencer) in modo che se lei lo chiama mentre il telefono è visibile a qualcuno, non dovrebbe capire chi è che lo chiama.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao, non ho potuto salutarti come meritavi…"

"Mi spiace che tu sia bloccata nel traffico, io sono passato a prendere mio padre al lavoro, è senza macchina." Steve vuole far sapere che suo padre è seduto in macchina con lui.

"Allora è accanto a te."

"Già, per domani sera siamo sempre d'accordo?"

Mark raddrizza le antenne, è la donna misteriosa che lo ha chiamato l'altra sera.

Lei sorride, "Si, come mi devo vestire?"

Lui ci pensa, non vuole impegnarsi troppo per la loro prima uscita, "è un posto dove si mangia bene, ma va bene un abbigliamento casual."

"Allora se non ci vediamo prima ti aspetto per le sette."

Steve non vede l'ora, così saranno solo loro due, e potranno conoscersi meglio, "D'accordo, a domani, buona serata."

"Sono sicura che sarà migliore quella di domani." Anche lei non vede l'ora di vedersi con lui e conoscersi meglio.

"Anche io." Chiude la comunicazione e guarda suo padre che lo sta fissando sorridendo, Steve avvia la macchia e sorride a sua volta, se solo sapesse…

Finalmente il venerdì è arrivato, Steve ha corso almeno 10 km sulla spiaggia per scaricare un po' di nervosismo, per fortuna senza incontrare Stephany, si è dimenticato di chiedere ad Amanda se abita veramente in zona.

In ufficio guarda continuamente l'ora, la giornata sembra interminabile, il capitano Newman nota che Steve è un po' assente, ma è uno dei suoi migliori uomini, quindi può anche permettersi per un giorno di avere la testa altrove, ci sarà sicuramente una ragione.

Intanto Emily è nel suo ufficio, per oggi non ha programmato interventi, non sarebbe stata concentrata, quindi meglio evitare rischi di errori, spera solo che non ci siano urgenze.

Anche lei guarda di continuo l'orologio e come si può immaginare il tempo non passa mai.

Amanda vive la cosa a distanza, Steve per lei è come un fratello, è convinta che Emily sia la donna giusta per lui, lo vuole vedere felice, gli vuole molto bene e spera che tutto questo sia l'inizio di una splendida avventura.

Mark e Jesse si sono accorti del suo lieve nervosismo, ma lo attribuiscono alla vicinanza dell'anniversario del suo divorzio, così la lasciano tranquilla.

Alle cinque del pomeriggio Emily va allo spogliatoio per cambiarsi, trova infilata nel suo armadietto una busta, quando la apre legge il biglietto, 'buona serata… Amanda'

Sorride e mette il biglietto nella borsa, va a casa a prepararsi per la serata.

Steve si affaccia all'ufficio del capitano, "Signore, ci sono problemi se esco in anticipo?"

Newman alza lo sguardo dalle carte che sta leggendo, "Sloan, se consideriamo che oggi hai la testa altrove, puoi andare…."

Steve lo guarda, "Mi scusi, ma ho un appuntamento importante e sono un po' nervoso."

Newman sorride, "Spero che sia una donna che meriti le tue attenzioni…"

Anche Steve sorride, "Ci può giurare capo!" Va via sorridendo.

Quindi Steve esce dal lavoro, non vuole fare tardi.

Verso le sei e mezza Steve sale di sopra per salutare suo padre, che nel frattempo si sta preparando per uscire a cena con Amanda e Jesse.

"Papà io vado, saluta i ragazzi, buona serata."

Mark spunta dalla camera da letto, guarda suo figlio, indossa un paio di pantaloni scuri che calzano a pennello, ha una camicia chiara e sottobraccio ha la sua giacca di pelle scura preferita, è davvero un bell'uomo, ma Mark lo vede con lo sguardo amorevole di padre.

"Buona serata anche a te figliolo, divertiti…" Tiene a freno la sua curiosità e non gli chiede nulla.

Steve sorride ed esce di casa.

Quando imbocca la Lover Street ha lo stomaco in subbuglio, gli pare di essere un ragazzino al primo appuntamento, si ferma davanti al 127 e vede una casetta ben tenuta, le luci sono accese malgrado ci sia ancora luce fuori.

Quello che non sa è che Emily ha provato un sacco di vestiti prima di essere soddisfatta di quello che ha indossato, ha optato per un paio di pantaloni di lino scuri e una camicetta azzurra che le fascia bene il corpo.

Quando Steve suona alla porta lei quasi corre a rispondere, apre la porta e lo fa accomodare, si squadrano a vicenda, entrambi sono soddisfatti di quello che vedono.

Emily lo fa accomodare in salotto, "Sono quasi pronta." Va a prendere la borsa nella camera e grida, "Grazie per i fiori che mi hai mandato, sono bellissimi." Infatti, il mazzo si trova in un vaso su di un tavolino in soggiorno.

Steve nota che l'arredamento è semplice ma molto funzionale.

Quando lei arriva si guardano, Steve sorride, "Stai molto bene vestita così, andiamo?"

Lei chiude casa, "Devo essere sincera, anche tu non sei niente male, dove mi porti?"

Lui le apre la porta della macchina, lei è colpita dal gesto, non sa che per lui è una cosa spontanea, quando anche lui sale si mettono la cintura.

"Andiamo in un locale che frequento da quando ero piccolo, è un ristorante italiano, dove il cibo è ottimo e il personale molto discreto."

Emily si gira un po' per poter guardare Steve mentre guida, "Mi piace molto la cucina italiana."

Lui sorride continuando a tenere gli occhi sulla strada, "Allora ti innamorerai di Mario appena assaggi il primo boccone."

Lei lo fissa, ora sono solo loro due, non deve più trattenersi, "Mi spiace per il tuo amico Mario ma ho la sensazione che ci sia un altro uomo che potrebbe occupare il mio cuore…"

Steve la guarda per un istante e sorride, "Quindi c'è qualche speranza?"

Lei arrossisce leggermente, "Credo proprio di si…"

Arrivano al ristorante e Mario va loro incontro, "Steve ragazzo…" Lo abbraccia, "E questa meravigliosa creatura chi è?" Stringe la mano di Emily, Steve fa le presentazioni, "Mario, lei è una mia amica, Emily."

"Venite, ho per voi un tavolo nella saletta dove resterete tranquilli, ma in ogni modo questa sera non c'è molta gente."

"Grazie Mario." Steve d'istinto prende la mano di Emily e la sospinge davanti a se verso il tavolo.

Quando si siedono arriva un ragazzo relativamente giovane, anche lui con un marcato accento italiano, "Ciao Steve, è un piacere vederti, anche se è più piacevole la tua compagnia, ecco i menù, chiamatemi quando volete ordinare." Strizza l'occhio a Steve e si va a mettere in un angolo della sala.

Mario scruta la situazione dalla porta scorrevole che da sulla sala principale, poi chiude, ci sono solo altre due coppie nella saletta, dovrebbe essere una serata tranquilla.

Emily è felice, "Avevi ragione Steve, è un posto meraviglioso."

"Aspetta di assaggiare il cibo, se posso consigliarti, fanno le linguine all'astice, è un tipo di pasta sublime…"

"Lo provo sicuramente." Lei ama molto il pesce.

Steve fa cenno a Bruno che si avvicina al tavolo, "Due linguine all'astice."

"Ottima scelta, vi faccio preparare subito i piatti e vi porto il vino." Si allontana e s'infila nella cucina.

Steve è il primo a rompere il ghiaccio, "Se ho capito bene è da tre mesi che sei qui, dove lavoravi prima?"

Emily è totalmente rilassata, il nervosismo è scomparso da entrambi le parti, è come se si conoscessero da molto tempo, trovano che sia così facile conversare, "Lavoravo in una clinica a Washington, ma ero stufa del clima perennemente invernale della capitale, ero andata là 10 anni fa dopo un periodo un po' triste, uscivo da un divorzio ed era abbastanza lontano dal mio ex mondo, sei mesi fa ho saputo del concorso per un posto vacante al Community General Hospital, che è un ospedale molto rinomato, ho avuto la fortuna di essere assunta, così mi sto rapidamente abituando al clima fantastico, all'oceano e alla splendida gente che ci vive…"

Steve sorride quando lei rimarca le parole 'splendida gente', "Io invece sono un californiano puro, sono cresciuto tra spiaggia, oceano e sole, non credo che potrei mai vivere da un'altra parte, sotto i 18 gradi muoio di freddo."

In quel momento arriva Bruno con una bottiglia di vino bianco, "Vino delle nostre terre…"

Steve accenna col capo e quando Bruno versa prende il bicchiere e alzandolo dice, "Alla nostra bella serata."

Lei completa il brindisi ed entrambi sorseggiano il vino.

Steve posa il bicchiere, "Cosa ti ha spinto a diventare medico?"

Lei s'illumina, ama il suo lavoro, "Sin da piccola avevo questa idea, curavo le mie bambole, lo devo forse a mio nonno che mi raccontava le sue imprese come medico nell'esercito, più tardi mentre frequentavo l'università mi sono appassionata alla cardiologia e così ho preso questa strada, tu poliziotto?"

"Direi che anche io sono stato influenzato da mio nonno che era in polizia, e quando ho lasciato il militare avevo la strada spianata, sono entrato in accademia senza difficoltà, poi la passione mi ha portato a fare carriera nella squadra omicidi."

Mentre Steve ed Emily chiacchierano amabilmente nella saletta, nella parte principale del ristorante arriva il 'nemico', caso vuole che Mark, Amanda e Jesse abbiano scelto proprio quel ristorante per la loro cena…

Mario va loro incontro, "Ciao Mark, cosa vi porta qui?" Si guarda bene dal dire che nell'altra sala c'è Steve, i ragazzi non devono essere disturbati.

"Ciao Mario, una cena tra amici, ma non abbiamo prenotato."

Il padrone del locale sorride, "Siete fortunati, è una serata tranquilla, abbiamo dei tavoli liberi, venite."

Li accompagna ad un tavolo e li fa accomodare, "Ecco i menù, scegliete con calma." Si allontana e lascia che scelgano cosa vogliono mangiare.

Intanto Steve ed Emily continuano a chiacchierare di tutto quello che viene loro in mente, così scoprono di avere delle cose in comune.

"Anche io sono amante delle moto ma mi fanno un po' paura." Emily in passato girava in moto col suo ex marito ma era sempre spaventata.

"Sono un po' spericolato quando faccio motocross, mi sono rotto qualche osso in gioventù."

"Se un giorno vorrai portarmi in moto è meglio che entrambe le ruote restino ben salde sul terreno…"

Steve è felice, era un bel po' di tempo che non passava una così piacevole serata, Emily le piace davvero e anche lei è a proprio agio con lui.

Ad un certo punto Steve allunga la mano e prende quella di lei sul tavolo, "Emily…" lei lo guarda fisso negli occhi, "Mi piaci davvero molto, dal primo momento che ti ho vista, passo molto tempo a pensare a te, vorrei provare a passare più tempo insieme."

Lei gli stringe la mano, "Sai Steve, 10 anni fa quando mi sono separata non capivo perché il mio matrimonio fosse fallito, ora penso di saperlo, non era l'uomo giusto per me, il mio ex marito Greg, non mi ha mai fatto provare questo tipo di emozioni che provo per te, anche io voglio provare a frequentarci, mi piaci molto, sei un uomo fantastico, ti chiedo solo discrezione, deve essere una cosa nostra finché riusciamo."

Steve intreccia le dita con quelle di lei, "Nostra e di Amanda…"

Ridono entrambi.

Il titolare del ristorante li guarda e sorride, sono una bella coppia.

Ad un certo punto Steve si alza, "Vado in bagno, poi possiamo andare…" Si allontana di qualche passo poi torna indietro, si china su di lei e le da un bacio sulle labbra, poi si allontana soddisfatto, anche lei ha questo punto ha un grande sorriso stampato sul viso.

Quando Steve si affaccia alla sala principale per recarsi al bagno vede suo padre e i suoi amici ad un tavolo, ritorna immediatamente oltre le porte e al tavolo da Emily, che lo guarda stupita, "Che cosa c'è?"

Steve si siede, "Non ci crederai, nella sala di la ci sono Jesse, Amanda e mio padre."

Emily lo guarda con la bocca spalancata, non ha parole.

Steve si alza, attira l'attenzione di Mario e si avvicina a lui, "Mario ho bisogno di un favore…"

"Dimmi Steve."

"Dobbiamo uscire da qui senza passare dalla sala principale."

Mario sorride, "Non volete che vi vedano tuo padre e gli altri, vero? Ehi, la tua amica non sarà mica sposata?"

"No, è una collega dell'ospedale di mio padre, e non vogliamo far sapere nulla della nostra relazione prima di essere sicuri che il nostro rapporto funzioni."

"Senti cosa possiamo fare, passate dalla cucina e uscite dal retro, mi piacciono queste fughe d'amore…"

"Grazie, sei un amico." Steve sta per tornare al tavolo quando Mario lo afferra per un braccio e lo ferma.

"Ragazzo non pensarci troppo, siete in simbiosi…"

Steve guarda Emily ancora seduta al tavolo, "Lo penso anche io."

In quel modo riescono a lasciare il ristorante senza essere visti, appena raggiungono la macchina scoppiano a ridere.

Intanto nel ristorante Mark sta intrattenendo i suoi amici, "Ieri sono passato in cardiologia a trovare il bambino che avevo visto con la dottoressa Spencer il giorno prima, è davvero un ottimo cardiochirurgo, avevo sentito parlare bene di lei quando è arrivata, e ora ne ho la conferma, è anche una bella donna, sapete se è impegnata?"

Amanda sorride, "Cosa fai Mark, cu fai un pensierino?"

"Ma dai, è molto più giovane di me, stavo pensando di invitarla a cena una sera, direi che ha l'età giusta per Steve…"

"Cosa fai, ti metti a fare il ruffiano per tuo figlio?"

Mark non riesce a rispondere perché il cellulare di Amanda suona, quando lei vede dal display che si tratta di Steve si preoccupa, spera che non sia successo nulla con Emily, si alza, "Scusate, una telefonata personale…" Si allontana dal tavolo e cerca un posto tranquillo. "Pronto?"

"Amanda ciao, puoi parlare?" è la voce di Steve.

"Si mi sono allontanata dal tavolo, sono sola, è successo qualcosa?" è un po' preoccupata.

"Io ed Emily ci siamo posti una domanda, ma con tutti i posti che ci sono in città dovevate proprio scegliere di venire a mangiare da Mario stasera?"

Amanda si guarda intorno, "Siete anche voi qui? Dove?.."

Steve la interrompe, "Siamo appena usciti, siamo passati dalle cucine come dei ricercati…" Si sente che la voce è divertita, Amanda sente anche che Emily sta parlando sul fondo, "Emily dice che non si è mai divertita così in vita sua…"

Amanda inizia a ridere, quando Mark e Jesse vedono che ride capiscono che non è successo nulla di preoccupante, e riprendono a parlare tra di loro, Amanda continua, "Non ci posso credere."

Steve passa il telefono a Emily, "Amanda?"

Amanda è felice di sentire la sua amica, "Ciao, è incredibile, ma dove eravate?"

Steve si accorge che Emily trema leggermente cosi le mette addosso la sua giacca per scaldarla, Emily per un attimo non risponde, ha addosso la giacca di Steve, che emana ancora il suo calore e il suo profumo, così Amanda incalza, "Emily sei ancora li?"

"Scusa ero un attimo distratta, eravamo nella saletta attigua alla vostra, Steve vi ha visto quando si è alzato per andare al bagno…"

Amanda ha sentito il cambio di voce della sua amica, sembra su di una nuvola, "Ora ti sta portando a casa?"

"Si, ci sentiamo domani, ciao e buona serata."

Emily passa nuovamente il telefono a Steve e sale in macchina, "Ciao Amanda ci sentiamo domani."

"Ciao, mi raccomando comportati da gentiluomo…." E scoppia a ridere, anche Steve sorride, chiude la comunicazione e sale in macchina.

Quando sale prima di partire guarda Emily accanto a lui, "Hai ancora freddo?"

Lei si tiene stretta la sua giacca, "No, sto solo assaporando la sensazione di indossare qualcosa di tuo. Steve…" Si gira e lo guarda direttamente negli occhi, "Ho voglia di baciarti…"

Steve si avvicina a lei, le accarezza i viso con la mano e poi la tira a se, "Sei molto bella…" La bacia, è il loro primo vero bacio, quello che si sono scambiati nel ristorante era stato superficiale, ora questo è di pura passione.

"Steve…" Lei si tira un po' indietro, per prendere fiato, "Se non andiamo via rischiamo che la nostra fuga sia resa vana quando la polizia ci arresterà per atti osceni fuori dal ristorante…"

Steve si rimette seduto sul sedile, avvia la macchina e prima di partire la guarda, "Sarebbe imbarazzante per entrambi, io arrestato dai miei colleghi e tu messa in piazza davanti ai tuoi…"

Amanda ritorna al tavolo, sorride, "Che ne dite se andiamo via…"

Così Mark, Jesse e Amanda lasciano il ristorante, proprio un attimo prima la macchina di Steve aveva lasciato il parcheggio.

Steve accompagna a casa Emily, quando arrivano a casa di lei scendono dalla macchina e si avviano sotto il portico, lei apre la porta ma Steve le impedisce di entrare trattenendola per un braccio, lei si volta e lo guarda con occhi interrogativi.

Lui è serio, "è stata una bella serata, era tanto tempo che non mi sentivo così bene…"

Lei abbassa lo sguardo, "Però finisce qui…"

Lui le mette una mano sotto il mento e le alza la testa, così lei lo guarda nuovamente negli occhi, le accarezza il viso, "Solo per stasera, non facciamoci prendere dalla situazione che si è creata, non voglio buttare benzina sul fuoco e rischiare di trovarmi solo con un mucchio di cenere in mano…"

Lei gli prende la mano e la bacia, lo capisce, "Sai Steve, tu mi piaci davvero molto e ora so perché, sei un uomo molto sensibile e ti capisco, per un attimo quando eravamo in macchina ho pensato che stava andando tutto troppo veloce, e ho avuto un po' di timore…"

Steve le prende entrambe le mani, "In questo momento faccio una fatica enorme a non entrare e lasciare che le cose vadano da sole, ma vorrei che il momento giusto per fare questo passo sia speciale, molte volte si è rovinato tutto seguendo solo semplicemente l'istinto, io non voglio rischiare di perderti, sono sicuro che se questo è il nostro destino ci sarà presto un'occasione per stare insieme. Tra di noi non potrebbe essere solo sesso…"

Lei lo abbraccia e poi lo bacia, è un bacio tenero, senza secondi fini, è solo per il piacere puro di baciare l'uomo che ora la sta stringendo tra le braccia, "Steve sei meraviglioso…"

Steve si stacca da lei, "A dire il vero in questo momento mi sento un idiota…"

Lei ride, "Cosa dovrei dire io che ho trovato l'ultimo gentiluomo esistente sulla terra?"

Steve la bacia ancora e si allontana, "Ti chiamo domani, buonanotte."

Lei o guarda andare via, "Steve…" Lui si gira, "Grazie…"

Steve sale in macchina, ci mette qualche secondo per avviare il motore, poi la saluta con la mano e va via.

Intanto Amanda è appena arrivata a casa, Jesse ha prima accompagnato Mark e poi lei, sta sorridendo tra se pensando a quello che è successo nella serata, sta per spegnere la luce e andare su in camera da letto ma sente bussare alla porta, chi può essere a quest'ora? Probabilmente Jesse ha dimenticato di dire qualcosa.

Si avvicina alla porta, "Chi è?"

"Sono Steve."

Riconoscendo la voce del suo amico apre e lo fa entrare, lui la guarda, "Scusa ma ho visto che la luce era ancora accesa…"

"Si può sapere cosa ci fai qui, non hai accompagnato a casa Emily?" Steve va in salotto e si siede sul sofà, "Sono un idiota…"

Amanda si siede accanto a lui, "E' successo qualcosa? Avete litigato?" Non riesce a capire.

Lui la guarda, "No, abbiamo passato una piacevole serata, è solo che non sono riuscito ad entrare in casa sua…"

Lei gli prende la mano, "Perché?"

Lui guarda in basso, "Ho avuto paura, ho passato dei momenti così belli con lei stasera, ho avuto timore che si rovinasse tutto se passavo la notte con lei, ho paura di perderla, ma ora temo di averla delusa, non vorrei che pensasse che per me è stata solo una serata tra amici come tante…"

"Ferma!" Amanda cerca di bloccare il fiume di parole che lui ha iniziato a sviscerare, "Steve, ti è sembrata delusa?"

Lui si guarda le mani, poi la guarda nuovamente, "Ci siamo baciati, è stato bellissimo, non ho mai provato emozioni simili con altre donne, e volevo davvero che tutto andasse come ci si aspetta, non hai idea di quanto vorrei stringerla tra le braccia e fare l'amore con lei, ma non hai idea di quante volte ho portato a cena una donna e sono finito a letto con loro la sera stessa, e poi più nulla, non voglio che con lei sia così, penso di essermi davvero imbarcato di lei…"

Amanda lo abbraccia, quando sta per dire quando il suo cellulare suona, guarda sul display e stringe la mano di Steve prima di rispondere, "Ciao Emily?"

Steve la guarda con panico, le stringe forte la mano, tanto che lei sente male ma non dice nulla.

"No figurati, non mi disturbi, sono appena tornata a casa, ma tu non eri con Steve?"

Steve si appoggia indietro nel divano e chiude gli occhi.

"Emily calma, se parli così veloce non ti capisco, frena l'entusiasmo."

A queste parole Steve apre gli occhi e la guarda.

"Lo so Emily, Steve è fatto così, sa come far divertire una donna, e hai pienamente ragione, lui tiene veramente molto a te e ti rispetta…"

Steve si sente più rilassato, ora che sa che Emily non è delusa di lui.

Amanda sorride, "Su questo non ho dubbi, che ne dici se ci vediamo domani a colazione così mi racconti tutto…"

Mette giù il telefono e guarda Steve, "Anche lei è una persona speciale."

Passano circa un'ora a chiacchierare poi Steve va via e Amanda va a dormire.

Steve si sveglia e guarda l'ora, sono le otto, prima di andare di sopra a subire il terzo grado da suo padre, vorrebbe sentire Emily, chissà se è già sveglia?

Prende il telefono e fa il numero, occupato… beh, questo vuol dire che è già sveglia, proverà tra qualche minuto, in quell'istante arriva un sms.

Emily mette giù il telefono, ha fatto il numero di Steve ma lo ha trovato occupato, in quel momento arriva un sms: _mentre il tuo telefono era occupato hai ricevuto una chiamata, STEVE_.

Sorride e aspetta che lui la chiami, deve aver ricevuto il medesimo avviso, infatti dopo pochi secondi il telefono suona.

"Pronto?" Ha la voce allegra.

"Ciao Emily, ho visto che mi hai chiamato." Anche la voce di Steve è allegra.

"Si e ora capisco perché era occupato, mi stavi chiamando…"

Steve si alza, "Come stai?"

Lei resta a letto, più tardi ha un appuntamento con Amanda ma può prendersi tutta la calma che vuole, "Bene, e tu cosa stai facendo?"

Steve indossa della biancheria, si prepara un paio di pantaloncini e una maglietta, "Mi sono appena alzato, vado a correre sulla spiaggia, tu?"

Emily guarda nuovamente l'orologio, "A me non piace correre, troppa fatica, sono ancora a letto, più tardi ho un appuntamento con Amanda per colazione."

"Allora ti lascio, Emily… se è possibile mi piacerebbe rivederti."

Lei sorride, desiderava che lui glielo chiedesse, "Ne sarei felice, ci sentiamo dopo pranzo, buona corsa."

Steve esce per correre e lei va a farsi una bella doccia.

Amanda va a prendere CJ da sua mamma, oggi il bambino passerà la giornata con il suo amico Thomas, ieri pomeriggio Stephany l'ha chiamate per sapere se poteva portare CJ a giocare con suo figlio.

Quando arrivano a casa di Stephany, è Thomas che va ad aprire, dopo un po' arriva la madre.

"Ciao CJ, Amanda."

I due bambini vanno su in camera a giocare, mentre le due donne si recano in cucina, "Caffè?"

"Grazie."

"Sai una cosa Amanda, nei giorni passati ho incontrato quel tuo amico Steve, prima in pizzeria e poi in spiaggia, che strana coincidenza."

Amanda sorseggia il caffè, "Beh, non è raro trovare Steve sulla spiaggia, lui ama correre e fare surf."

Stephany cerca di immaginarlo mentre fa surf, una bella visione, deve portare Amanda sul discorso di dove può essere stato ieri sera, lo ha cercato ma deve essere uscito presto dal lavoro e non è riuscita a seguirlo.

"Sai che è proprio un bel uomo…"

Amanda sorride, "Non sei l'unica a pensarlo, è molto apprezzato dalle donne, anche se ora come ora c'è né una che ha molte chance di riuscire a conquistarlo."

Stephany sente una stretta al cuore e un impeto di rabbia la percorre, ma in qualche modo riesce a non mostrarlo.

"Davvero?"

Amanda posa la tazza del caffè vuota, "Grazie Stephany, ora devo andare, ho un appuntamento per colazione con un'amica… Passo a prendere CJ questo pomeriggio prima di cena."

Stephany vorrebbe afferrarla e chiederle chi è a donna che vuole portarsi via Steve!

Amanda lascia la casa di Stephany con un pensiero in mente, lei ha cambiato espressione, sembrava seccata di qualcosa, o beh, non importa, ora vuole solo vedere Emily e sapere tutto della sera prima. Così si dirige verso il Tower Center, dove hanno appuntamento.

Appena arriva guarda qualche vetrina perché è in anticipo, poi va al ristorante dove si deve vedere con Emily e la vede che si sta avvicinando all'entrata.

"Emily…"

L'altra donna si gira e sorride, "Ciao, ci sediamo fuori?"

"Si, è una bellissima giornata."

Arriva un cameriere che chiede loro cosa vogliono, poi Amanda la fissa e dopo un po' sbotta, "E allora?"

Emily è raggiante e si vede, "Amanda sono così felice, ho passato una meravigliosa serata, credo che il mio sentimento per Steve stia crescendo a dismisura."

Amanda non vuole dire che Steve è andato a trovarla dopo che l'ha lasciata, "Vi siete baciati?"

Gli occhi di Emily brillano, accenna col capo, "è stata una cosa così naturale… Però Steve non ha voluto entrare in casa, mi ha detto che non vuole correre…"

"Sono davvero così felice per voi due, per me siete fatti l'uno per l'altra e lo dimostra il fatto che Steve ha avuto timore di rovinare tutto e perderti…"

Emily si guarda le mani, "Hai ragione, ma stanotte mi sono svegliata un paio di volte con la sensazione di avere le sue mani che mi accarezzavano e…"

"Basta… Non andare nei particolari…"

Scoppiano entrambe a ridere.

Intanto Steve è tornato dalla corsa, si è fatto la doccia e va su da suo padre, "Ciao papà, vi siete divertiti ieri sera?"

Mark alza lo sguardo dal libro che sta leggendo, "Figliolo, sei tu che dovresti dirmi com'è andata, ti ho sentito rientrare stanotte…"

Steve sorride, "Mi controlli? In ogni modo ho passato una splendida serata…" Non aggiunge altro, non vuole rischiare di nominare Emily.

Mark non è molto soddisfatto, la sua curiosità non è appagata…

"Oggi cosa fai?"

"Non lo so, è una così bella giornata che pensavo di fare un po' di surf, Jesse lavora oggi?"

"No è di riposo, chiamalo e fallo venire a pranzo…"

Steve prende il telefono, e non passa nemmeno un'ora che Jesse arriva con la sua tavola da surf.

Steve e Jesse vanno in spiaggia e si buttano in acqua.

Dopo un paio di volte che cavalcano l'onda si ritrovano seduti sulle loro tavole affiancati.

Jesse si guarda intorno, "Ehi, le onde si sono ritirate?"

Infatti l'oceano è molto calmo.

Steve muove le braccia nell'acqua così si mette di fronte al suo amico, "Hanno avuto pietà di te, l'ultima onda ha rischiato di farti male quando sei caduto."

Jesse non si arrabbia della battuta del suo amico, in fondo Steve è molto più bravo di lui e ha tutto il diritto di prenderlo in giro. Jesse si piazza anche lui di fronte a Steve.

"A dire il vero ho chiesto alle onde di fermarsi finché il mio amico non mi racconta di ieri sera, com'è andato l'appuntamento?"

Steve sorride e abbassa lo sguardo alla sua tavola, quando alza lo sguardo verso il suo amico continua a sorridere, Jesse aspetta per un po' impaziente, "Allora?"

"E' stata una bella serata."

Jesse si avvicina di più a Steve, "Tutto qui?"

"Per ora ti dovrai accontentare, più avanti se saremo sicuri che la cosa funziona allora ve la presenterò."

Jesse rimane un po' deluso ma Steve in quel momento vede arrivare un'onda alta e si prepara a partire…

Mark è sul terrazzo e guarda Steve e Jesse in acqua, sorride tra se, è bello vedere suo figlio felice, Steve può anche non dire nulla ma lui lo conosce molto bene e capisce i suoi stati d'animo, spera che questa donna che ha conosciuto, CHIUNQUE SIA, dato che Steve non si è ancora sbottonato e lui sta morendo dalla curiosità, in ogni caso, spera che questa donna sia quella giusta per lui, e che lo renda felice, di certo lui è un uomo che sa amare il prossimo e dedica tutto se stesso nelle relazioni.

Speriamo che non sia una delusione come è capitato molte altre volte in passato, "Chiunque tu sia mia cara, ti prego non far soffrire mio figlio, non se lo merita."

Intanto, Amanda e Emily continuano a chiacchierare, Emily racconta con entusiasmo quello che è successo la sera prima con Steve, e Amanda ascolta felice.

"Sono così felice Amanda, non ho mai conosciuto un uomo come Steve, mi ritrovo a pensare a lui ogni istante della giornata, sai cosa è successo stamattina?"

Amanda fa segno di continuare, la sua amica è talmente euforica che non vuole interromperla.

"Quando mi sono svegliata il mio primo pensiero è stato Steve, volevo sentire la sua voce, volevo fargli sapere che ieri sera avevo passato una serata meravigliosa con lui, ma quando ho chiamato ho trovato occupato, e sai perché? Steve stava chiamando me!"

Amanda sorride, "Da come parli direi che ti stai innamorando di lui…"

Emily la guarda negli occhi, "Credo di si, non mi sono mai sentita così."

Decidono di alzarsi e andare a fare due passi, "Lo direte a Mark?"

Emily sospira, "Non so quando, vogliamo essere sicuri del nostro rapporto, certo che Steve tiene molto a suo padre."

"Non hai idea quanto, hanno un rapporto davvero invidiabile, e presto ti accorgerai di che uomo fantastico è Mark."

Emily scoppia a ridere, "Allora è ereditario…. Promette bene per il futuro…"

Anche Amanda ride.

Intanto Steve e Jesse rientrano in casa, "Papà, abbiamo fame!"

Mark spunta dalla cucina, "10 minuti e sarà tutto pronto…"

"Doccia?" Steve scende nel suo appartamento e Jesse va nella camera degli ospiti.

Prima di infilarsi sotto la doccia Steve prende il telefono e fa il numero di Emily, lei tira fuori il cellulare e sorride, fa vedere il nome sul display ad Amanda e risponde, "Pronto?" è felice.

"Ciao, come stai?" Steve sa che probabilmente è con Amanda ma si rende conto che non ha più paura di doversi trattenere, "Avete già comprato tutto il magazzino?"

Emily scoppia a ridere, "Non ancora, ma stiamo per entrare in un negozio molto carino, penso che non riusciremo a tenere il borsello in tasca…"

Steve ride, "Emily… Mi manchi da morire… ho voglia di vederti…"

Lei sorride e guarda Amanda mentre risponde, "Anche io ho voglia di vederti Steve, e non sai quanto…" Amanda sorride, "Possiamo vederci stasera se vuoi?"

Steve accetta volentieri a proposta, "Passo io a casa tua alle sette, va bene?"

"Alle sette va bene, ti aspetto, ciao Steve…" Avrebbe voluto dire altro ma vuole esporsi nel momento giusto, quando saranno faccia a faccia.

"Ciao, saluta Amanda…" Steve mette giù e s'infila sotto a doccia.

Amanda guarda Emily che sorride, "Amica mia vieni…" La prende per un braccio e la trascina.

"Dove mi porti?" Emily non oppone resistenza.

"Devi comprare un intimo fantastico, voglio che stasera tu faccia impazzire il mio amico…"

Emily assume un colorito rosso in viso e continua a seguire la sua amica.

Steve va di sopra e trova Jesse già seduto a tavola che chiacchiera con suo padre, Jesse lo guarda, "Quanto ci hai messo?"

"Tu fai prima perché sei più corto…" Sorride alla faccia di finto broncio di Jesse.

Mark sorride, ama avere i ragazzi in giro per casa, "Mangiamo."

La sera verso le sei Steve va di sotto per prepararsi, quando viene su trova suo padre sul terrazzo che legge un libro, "Stasera vado fuori a cena."

Mark alza lo sguardo dal libro, "Mi fa piacere Steve, volevo dirti che sono felice per te, mi sembra che tu sia preso…"

Steve si siede, "Papà, mi sto seriamente innamorando di questa donna, sai che ieri sera l'ho accompagnata a casa e non sono voluto entrare per paura di rovinare tutto, e lei mi ha capito, è fantastica!"

Mark sorride, "Mi fa piacere, spero però di conoscerla prima o poi…"

Steve si alza, "Penso che l'incontro avverrà presto, scusa se ora non soddisfo la tua curiosità, ma se lei vuole un giorno possiamo pranzare insieme."

Mark lo guarda andare via, perché Steve non gli dice nemmeno il nome? la conosco? Chi può essere? Ecco ora la curiosità è aumentata. "Ciao figliolo, divertiti…"

"Ciao papà…"

Amanda è appena tornata a casa, è passata a prendere CJ a casa di Stephany e lei l'ha riempita di mille domande su Steve.

Mentre suo figlio è in camera a finire i compiti prende il telefono e chiama Steve.

"Pronto?"

"Steve ciao."

"Amanda ciao, passato un buon pomeriggio?"

"Si, Emily è davvero una brava ragazza, ed è letteralmente pazza di te, stai andando da lei vero?"

"Si, sono in macchina."

Amanda sorride, "Steve… buona serata…"

Steve capisce l'allusione, "Amanda… sei un'amica, ti voglio bene."

Dopo qualche minuto Steve arriva davanti alla casa di Emily, scende dalla macchina e bussa alla porta, quando arriva Emily ad aprire lui la fissa, si rende conto di quanto le sia mancata, l'attira a se e la bacia, lei si lascia andare nel suo abbraccio.

Quando si staccano per prendere fiato lei poggia la testa sul suo petto, "Buonasera anche a te Steve…"

Steve ride, "Scusa, è stato più forte di me, mi sei mancata tanto e non ho saputo resistere…"

"Scusarti? Se non lo rifai immediatamente non ti lascio entrare…"

Questa volta è lei che prende l'iniziativa e lo bacia, dopo qualche secondo lo guarda negli occhi, "Che ne dici di entrare, o restiamo qui sulla porta?" Steve si lascia tirare dentro.

"Dove vuoi andare?"

Lei si gira e lo prende per mano, lo porta in salotto, c'è la tavola apparecchiata, "Che ne dici di questo ristorante? È molto tranquillo, se ti va puoi mettere un po' di musica, Steve si avvicina allo stereo e sceglie un CD, hanno quasi gli stessi gusti in fatto di musica, quando la musica parte lui si gira e vede che lei sta mettendo a posto qualcosa sulla tavola. Lui l'abbraccia da dietro, le bacia il collo e poi la gira di fronte a se, "Emily…" aspetta che lei lo guardi negli occhi, "Mi sto seriamente innamorando di te…"

Lei sorride, "Anche io…" Lo bacia. Poi sorridendo aggiunge, "Ed ora che sei qui in casa mia, ora che ho chiuso a chiave la porta, ora che ti ho qui tra le braccia… Non c'è nessun pericolo di fuga…" Inizia a sbottonargli la camicia.

Lui scoppia a ridere, "Non ho nessuna intenzione di scappare…" Continuano a baciarsi.

In pochi secondi viene dimenticata la cena, Emily sfila la camicia a Steve infila le mani sotto la maglietta, gli accarezza il petto, sente delle cicatrici sotto le dita, lui allontana il viso da quello di lei, "Prima o poi ti parlerò di queste cicatrici, ma ora ho solo un pensiero in testa." La bacia.

Lei sente una scossa percorrergli la schiena, "Solo uno di pensiero? Io in questo momento ne ho migliaia…"

In poco tempo anche la camicia di Emily si ritrova sul pavimento…

Lei lo prende per mano e si avvicinano al divano, lui si siede e lei si siede in braccio, continuano a baciarsi, continuano a spogliarsi, tanto che ad un certo punto si ritrovano solo con addosso la biancheria, lui si ferma un istante e la guarda, "Mio dio, sei così bella, mi sto trattenendo, in questo momento vorrei strapparti tutto…"

Emily sorride, "Sarebbe carino dire ad Amanda che questo completino comprato stamattina per l'occasione è andato distrutto…"

Anche Steve sorride, "Voi donne siete speciali… Ma in questa casa c'è una camera da letto?"

Emily prende Steve per mano e lo porta in camera da letto, appena arrivano lui la tira a se, la bacia e lei si accorge di quanto sia eccitato, la sua erezione spinge contro il suo ventre, e questo la eccita di più, facendola indietreggiare le fa toccare con le gambe il letto, le sgancia il reggiseno e si tira un po' indietro per guardarla, sorride e spingendola un po' la fa sedere sul letto.

Emily in questo modo si ritrova in posizione vantaggiosa rispetto a Steve che è ancora in piedi, vede chiaramente lo stato di eccitamento di lui attraverso i boxer, così prima lo fissa negli occhi e poi le sfila la biancheria…

È così che si ritrovano a far l'amore dolcemente, è un susseguirsi di baci e carezze, è uno scoprire l'uno il corpo dell'altra…

Dopo un paio di ore, sono abbracciati uno all'altra, lei ha la testa sul suo petto, "Steve… Sei sveglio?"

Lui muove la testa e la bacia sulla nuca, "E' stato meraviglioso, sono stato veramente un idiota ieri sera ad andare via..."

Lei alza la testa e lo guarda negli occhi, lo sguardo di lui è di un blu intenso, "Se avessi saputo quanto sei bravo in queste cose non ti avrei lasciato andare via…"

Scoppiano a ridere.

"Emily ti amo."

"Anche io ti amo Steve…" lo bacia, e continuando ad accarezzargli il petto si sofferma su di una cicatrice, "Quando sei stato ferito?"

Steve la stringe a se, è sempre doloroso quel capitolo di storia della sua vita, "Cinque anni fa, dovevo testimoniare al processo di un boss della malavita, ero a cena con una collega e il nostro capitano, quando ad un certo punto è entrato un uomo a viso coperto e ha iniziato a sparare, sono stato colpito in tre punti, due in petto e uno nello stomaco…"

Emily si rende conto di essersi avvicinata un po' di più a Steve… "Sono stato tre giorni in coma, e quando mi sono svegliato la cosa peggiore è stato scoprire che avevano ingiustamente accusato mio padre di omicidio, il boss era stato ucciso, e avevano fatto ricadere la colpa su di lui, ci sono volute due settimane per provare a sua innocenza, e sono molto grato alla mia collega e al capitano che mi sono stati vicini, e poi c'è sempre Amanda, lei è sempre accanto a me, è una vera amica, le voglio molto bene…"

"Io la conosco da poco tempo eppure siamo diventate molto amiche…"

Dopo un po' che sono in silenzio, lei alza lo sguardo e lo fissa, "Fame?"

Steve la bacia, "Molta…"

Si alzano dal letto, recuperano i vestiti sparsi per la casa e si rivestono, Emily mette in tavola da mangiare, "Dopo il consumo di calorie un buon pasto ci vuole…"

Steve sorride mentre la guarda muoversi dalla cucina al tavolo, "Si dottore…"

Scoppiano a ridere, poi Steve la guarda e sorride scuotendo la testa, lei lo fissa, "Che cosa c'è?"

"Ho passato tutta la mia vita sotto continuo controllo medico di mio padre, e ora mi ritrovo a sperare di passare il resto della mia esistenza sotto il controllo di un altro medico…"

"Per ora da quello che ho visto e provato la tua salute è ottima, tuo padre ha fatto un ottimo lavoro…"

Ridono, "E' utile avere un cardiologo accanto… Anche perché sarai sicuramente tu a farmi rischiare l'infarto…"

Passano una piacevole serata, poi Steve si mette la giacca per andare via, "Che ne dici se domani pranziamo insieme e passiamo il pomeriggio in qualche spiaggia?"

Emily lo bacia, "Sono felice Steve…"

"Anche io… Domani passo a prenderti…" Steve l'attira a se e la bacia, "Decidi tu dove andare."

Emily gli accarezza il viso, "Mi piacerebbe andare a San Diego…se non è troppo lontano."

Steve accenna col capo, "Allora passo a prenderti in mattinata." …" la bacia e va via, quando arriva alla macchina prima di salire si gira e la vede sulla porta, la saluta col braccio e sale in macchina, esattamente come la sera prima ma con uno stato d'animo totalmente differente…

Emily sistema la casa e va a dormire, appena s'infila sotto e coperte sente il profumo di Steve, abbraccia il cuscino dove lui si è appoggiato e si addormenta felice.

Steve arriva a casa, va a letto e anche lui pensa alla serata appena trascorsa…


	2. Chapter 2

Steve è felice, ha finalmente trovato una donna meravigliosa, si è innamorato follemente di lei e a quanto pare il sentimento è reciproco, ha faticato a dormire pensando alla serata trascorsa, alle emozioni e sensazioni che ha provato con lei…

Steve è felice, ha finalmente trovato una donna meravigliosa, si è innamorato follemente di lei e a quanto pare il sentimento è reciproco, ha faticato a dormire pensando alla serata trascorsa, alle emozioni e sensazioni che ha provato con lei…

La mattina Steve chiama Amanda, "Pronto?"

"Ciao Amanda, sono Steve."

Amanda sorride, "Steve, come sono andate le cose ieri sera?"

Anche Steve sorride, "Bene, oggi andiamo a fare un giro…"

"Sono contenta che cominciate a vedervi regolarmente."

"Amanda ho una domanda che mi frulla per la testa da un po', mi è capitato più volte di trovarmi tra i piedi quella tua amica, Stephany, abita da queste parti?"

"A dire il vero non so dove abita, ma ti avevo detto che è una che non molla la presa…"

"Grazie, allora ci vediamo presto, ah Amanda…." Aspetta di avere tutta la sua attenzione, "Ieri sera è andata alla grande…"

Amanda ride, finalmente…. "Ciao Steve, ci vediamo…"

La settimana successiva Steve e Emily si vedono regolarmente, anche se lui non si ferma mai a dormire tutta la notte da lei, passano molte ore insieme e quando capita di incontrarsi per caso in ospedale, fanno finta di niente ma è ogni giorno più difficile.

Un pomeriggio Steve entra in ospedale per chiedere notizie su di un ragazzo rimasto coinvolto in una sparatoria durante una rapina in un supermercato, trova suo padre che firma dei documenti, "Ciao papà, posso parlarti?"

"Certo Steve, vieni andiamo a prendere un caffè, mi prendo una pausa."

Quando entrano nella caffetteria si siedono ad un tavolo vuoto, Steve si piazza in modo che possa vedere l'ingresso, non si sa mai, dovesse entrare Emily si può preparare.

"Papà, ti sembra normale che più cresce il mio rapporto con la donna con cui mi vedo, più cresce la paura dei miei sentimenti?"

Mark sorseggia il caffè, "Per me è normalissimo, vedi figliolo, tu hai avuto molte storie in passato ma probabilmente mai serie come questa, io sono stato terrorizzato di perdere tua madre all'inizio, poi ho capito quanto mi amasse e ho capito che sarebbe durata a lungo."

"Ho paura di perderla…" Steve si guarda le mani, "Non so come hai fatto tu a superare la mancanza della mamma…"

Mark accarezza la mano di suo figlio, "E' semplice, non l'ho mai superata, ci soffro ancora…"

"Mi spiace…" Steve sorride a suo padre, poi il sorriso si blocca quando vede entrare Amanda e Emily dalla porta, ma è in qualche modo riuscito a non farsi vedere da suo padre.

"C'è Amanda…"

Mark si gira e fa cenno alle due donne di avvicinarsi, i due uomini si alzano quando queste arrivano, Mark fa segno loro di sedersi, "Ciao Amanda, Emily…. Steve ricordi la dottoressa Spencer?"

Amanda sorride, lei si accorge della tensione tra i due, Steve allunga la mano e stringe quella di Emily, "Si, è la dottoressa che ha operato Miller, mi fa piacere incontrarla nuovamente."

Le ragazze si siedono, Emily evita di guardare Steve, Amanda cerca di toglierli dall'imbarazzo, "Sai Mark che il bambino che Emily ha operato è già andato a casa, sta molto meglio, la prossima settimana ci sarà una festa nel reparto pediatrico, manca il clown e mi sono permessa di fare il tuo nome."

Mark sorride, "Sarò molto felice di partecipare."

Steve si alza, "Vorrei poter restare, ma devo tornare al lavoro, ciao papà ti lascio con queste due graziose fanciulle…"

"Ciao figliolo, ci vediamo stasera?" E' un po' che Steve non mangia a casa, un po' gli manca la sua compagnia.

"Non so ancora se mi fermo a cena oppure no, ti faccio sapere."

Steve va via e i tre dottori parlano di lavoro.

Dopo qualche minuto il cellulare di Emily suona, lei si congeda dai colleghi e risponde, "Ciao Steve, è stato così difficile ignorarti…"

"Sono stato tentato di esordire con la frase: ok papà, sappi che è lei la donna che amo, per poi baciati davanti a tutti, spero di non trovarmi nuovamente in una situazione simile, perché non mi tratterrò nuovamente…"

Emily sorride, ha avuto anche lei la tentazione di baciarlo, "Senti Steve, non c'è niente di più al mondo che il desiderio di vederti questa sera, ma forse potresti stare a casa con tuo padre, mi sembrava un po' triste la sua richiesta se cenavi con lui o no."

Steve vorrebbe averla tra le braccia per farle capire quanto le vuole bene, "Ti avevo chiamato proprio per quello, io lo conosco e non mi direbbe mai che si sente trascurato, ma lo capisco, e a quanto pare lo capisci anche tu, non ti spiace?"

"Beh, certo che mi spiace un po', ma tu e tuo padre avete un rapporto magnifico e si merita una serata tutta per se…"

"Ci sentiamo più tardi, ti amo Emily…"

"Anche io ti amo Steve, ti chiamo io."

La sera Mark e Steve passano una bella serata, Mark è sollevato di vedere suo figlio felice, mentre Steve si accorge della curiosità crescente di suo padre, ne parlerà con Emily, forse è giunto il momento di uscire allo scoperto.

Il mattino dopo Steve arriva al distretto e trova l'agente Rotmans al parcheggio, "Ciao Steve, è dalle selezioni scolastiche che non riusciamo a parlare un po'."

"Ciao Linda, certo che è strano, ho dovuto accompagnare una mia amica e il figlio alle gare scolastiche per scoprire che una mia collega, che conosco da sei anni, ha una figlia."

"Beh vedi Steve, io amo molto la mia privacy, e poi non abbiamo mai veramente avuto occasione di parlare di altro all'infuori del nostro lavoro."

Steve sorride e cede il passo alla collega, le mette una mano sulla spalla, ed entrano nell'edificio.

Stephany Sommers è in macchina dall'altra parte della strada che osserva la scena.

"Ancora quella puttanella della sua collega, sarà lei quella a cui si riferiva Amanda quando ha detto che il mio Steve sta vedendo una donna, questa settimana non sono riuscita a seguirlo, devo rimediare se voglio che lui sia solo mio, come si permette a trascurarmi per una così…"

Accende il motore e va via piena di rabbia.

Quel pomeriggio Steve è alla sua scrivania, il capitano lo chiama, "Sloan…" Quando Steve lo guarda continua, "Vai al 2032 di Beker Street, ci sono problemi…"

"Si capo."

Quando Steve arriva su posto ci sono già altri poliziotti, "Tenente… Da questa parte…" Un agente lo chiama. Quando si avvicina alla scena vede un corpo riverso nell'erba, indossa chiaramente una divisa della polizia, "Tenente, è una dei nostri…"

Steve chiude gli occhi per un attimo, è sempre difficile…

"Chi è?"

"L'agente Rotmans, signore…"

Steve sente una stretta al cuore, si avvicina e guarda da vicino l'agente che giace morta in terra, "Rotmans…" Di fronte a lui c'è proprio il corpo della donna che quella mattina ha parlato e scherzato con lui.

"Che cosa è successo?"

L'altro poliziotto ha la voce bassa, "Ancora non sappiamo tenente, pare che l'agente Rotmans abbia risposto ad una chiamata più di un'ora fa, pare un tentativo di rapina, e poi non si è più saputo niente, ed è per questo che il capitano ha emesso un bollettino di ricerca per lei e la sua auto di servizio, che tra l'altro è parcheggiata la."

L'agente indica l'altro lato della strada dove una pattuglia è parcheggiata a lato del marciapiede.

Steve guarda di nuovo il corpo, l'hanno appena girata in posizione supina, ha due fori di proiettile sul petto, non ha avuto scampo…

Steve guarda il personale del coroner che porta via il corpo, "Vengo con voi all'obitorio."

Amanda è stata avvista che stanno portando il corpo di una poliziotta per l'autopsia, e quando vede che Steve è con loro si avvicina, "Steve…"

Lui guarda la barella con la sacca nera che procede verso l'obitorio, "Rotmans…"

Amanda è sconvolta, "Linda?" Steve accenna col capo, "Oh mio dio, no…"

Amanda segue la salma e Steve va a cercare suo padre, lo trova in sala dottori con Jesse.

Mark sorride quando vede entrare suo figlio, "Ciao Steve…" Poi si rende conto del viso tirato di suo figlio, "Che cosa succede?"

Steve si siede al tavolo con loro, "Una mia collega, l'agente Linda Rotmans, è stata uccisa…"

Mark non ha parole e Jesse mette una mano sulla spalla del suo amico.

Nessuno ha parole da dire…

Dopo qualche minuto Steve si alza, "Inizieremo subito le indagini, Amanda farà l'autopsia, ma ora bisognerà dire a una bambina di sette anni che la sua mamma non tornerà più a casa." Con queste parole va via.

Steve è seduto in auto nel parcheggio dell'ospedale, quando suona il telefono vede che è Emily, quindi risponde, "Ciao…"

"Steve ho appena saputo, mio dio è terribile, come stai?"

Steve sospira, "Sono sconvolto, ho parlato e scherzato con lei questa mattina entrando al lavoro, non riesco ancora a crederci." Ha la voce roca, lei vorrebbe averlo vicino per abbracciarlo.

"Se vuoi possiamo evitare di uscire stasera…"

Lui non le lascia finire la frase, "No ti prego, ho bisogno di vederti, non voglio stare a casa…"

"Va bene, ci sentiamo più tardi." Emily si rende conto di stare male dal momento che lui sta soffrendo.

Quella sera quando si vedono, Steve le parla del suo lavoro, di quanto sia difficile perdere un collega e di tante altre cose, finche si addormentano abbracciati sul divano.

Nei giorni a venire le indagini portano alla conclusione che probabilmente l'agente Rotmans conosceva il suo assassino, ma non vengono a capo di nulla.

Dopo circa una settimana, il sabato sera Steve si trova a cena da Emily.

"Che ne dici se prendiamo la decisione di rivelare la nostra relazione a mio padre? Tra un po' impazzisce per la curiosità, ed io non riesco più a fare l'indifferente quando ci incontriamo in sua presenza." Steve le ha preso la mano.

"Ne sarei felice Steve." Lei lo attira a se e lo bacia.

"Possiamo pranzare tutti insieme domani, e poi andare sulla spiaggia…"

"Vuoi dire una più vicino di San Diego…"

Scoppiano a ridere, Steve la bacia di nuovo, "Mi devi solo promettere di non scaricarmi per il dottor Mark Sloan, dopo che avrai assaggiato la sua cucina…"

Lei ride, "Ma io ho accalappiato il figlio apposta…. Conosco la sua fama di cuoco…"

"Allora siamo d'accordo, vieni tu o ti passo a prendere?"

"Vengo io, indirizzo?"

Steve le scrive l'indirizzo, lei lo legge e sorride, "Posto da sogno a giudicare dal nome della via… Ci vediamo per mezzogiorno, va bene?"

Steve la bacia, "Va benissimo, ti aspetteremo."

La mattina presto Steve esce per andare a correre, è più presto del solito, ma è talmente felice della piega che ha preso la sua vita che non riusciva più a stare a letto. Dopo qualche chilometro scorge in lontananza l'amica di Amanda, quella scocciatrice di Stephany, che gli viene incontro, ma lui non accenna ne a diminuire la velocità ne a cambiare direzione, se si dovrà fermare a salutare non importa, tanto la giornata è in previsione magnifica, e non vuole che nulla lo turbi.

Stephany alza la mano e lo saluta, "Steve…" Appena lui si avvicina e rallenta il passo, lei si mette a correre al suo fianco, ha il fiatone, "Ciao come stai?"

Steve sorride cordiale, "Bene, grazie, oggi è una bella giornata per correre…"

Lei fatica a tenere il passo di lui anche se va piano, "Sta diventando un'abitudine questo nostro incontro mattutino…"

Steve accelera un po' il passo sperando che lei desista dal seguirlo, "Come sta suo figlio?" Vuole portare il discorso in un'altra direzione.

Lei sorride, "Molto bene, ieri ha passato la giornata con CJ, che gli ha parlato molto di te Steve, mio figlio vorrebbe conoscerti un po' meglio." Cerca di riuscire ad invitarlo a casa sua, perché è sicura che lui capitolerebbe tra le sue braccia.

Steve si accorge che lei arranca per stargli dietro, "Si metta d'accordo con Amanda, possiamo portarli entrambi a prendere un gelato."

Con questa ultima frase lei si ferma, "Va bene, arrivederci Steve."

Lui alza la mano per salutare e corre via, allungando la falcata.

Stephany lo guarda, "Allora Amanda ha detto la verità, c'è una donna che vuole portarmelo via… E forse non è la poliziotta che ho ucciso… Mio caro, oggi non posso tenerti d'occhio, ma da domani sarò la tua ombra."

Dopo circa un'ora Steve rientra in casa e si butta sotto la doccia, quando esce sente profumo di frittelle che arriva dalla cucina, questo vuol dire che suo padre è sveglio e sta preparando la colazione. Così quasi corre di sopra, "Ciao papà."

"Ciao figliolo."

Steve allunga il collo per vedere cosa prepara suo padre, "Steve…" Mark lo ha notato, "Non puoi aspettare dieci minuti così facciamo colazione insieme, anzi occupa questo tempo per preparare la tavola fuori sul terrazzo."

Steve sorride e prende il necessario e lo porta fuori.

Appena Mark si siede con Steve iniziano a mangiare, "Stamattina ho di nuovo fatto brutti incontri, l'amica di Amanda… A questo punto sono convinto che non siano fortuiti i nostri incontri."

Mark lo fissa, "Credi che ti aspetti?"

"Si, sono sempre stato gentile con lei, ma la prossima volta le dico chiaro e tondo che sono innamorato di un'altra donna, così spero smetta di seguirmi."

Mark guarda suo figlio negli occhi, "Innamorato?"

Steve sorride, "Si papà, le sere che sono andato a cena a casa sua abbiamo mangiato tutto freddo, colpa della passione… Mi sono davvero innamorato e il sentimento è reciproco da parte sua, sai cosa pensavo…" Non finisce la frase perché quando sente suonare il suo cellulare corre dentro per rispondere.

Mark beve un sorso di caffè, "Eh l'amore…"

Steve afferra il cellulare e sorride quando vede il nome di Emily, "Pronto…"

"Ciao Steve, come stai?"

"Sto bene, sono estremamente felice Emily, e tutto questo è merito tuo, vorrei solo un giorno potermi svegliare con te accanto…"

Emily è ancora a letto e stringe il cuscino dove si è appoggiato Steve, "Io ho dormito con il tuo profumo che mi ha cullato, credo che non laverò più la fodera del cuscino…"

Steve ride, "Allora oggi ti va di venire a pranzo qui da noi?"

"Si, voglio conoscere meglio tuo padre."

Steve s'immagina la scena, "Ed io non vedo l'ora di vedere la sua faccia quando scopre chi è la donna misteriosa che io amo alla follia."

"Steve, anche io ti amo, tanto… Ci vediamo a mezzogiorno."

Steve chiude il telefono e torna sul terrazzo, "Papà… Avremo ospiti a pranzo oggi…"

Mark sorride, "Finalmente… Sono felice di conoscere questa donna Steve."

Steve guarda suo padre e sorride, "Papà ti faccio una confessione, tu già la conosci, è solo che non sai chi sia…"

Mark diventa improvvisamente serio, "Figliolo, se volevi portare all'eccesso la mia curiosità ci sei riuscito in pieno…"

Steve ride, "Faccio un salto a comprare una cosa, hai bisogno?"

Mark inizia a ritirare i rimasugli della colazione, "Si…. Il nome della donna del mistero…"

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere, poi Steve esce con la macchina.

Quando arriva ai grandi magazzini a Venice, prima di scendere dalla macchina chiama Amanda, "Pronto?"

"Ciao Amanda…"

"Steve… ciao, come stai?"

Steve scende dalla macchina e s'incammina verso l'ingresso, "Mai stato meglio, oggi a pranzo Emily viene a casa nostra, vuoi venire anche tu?"

Amanda aspettava da tempo questo momento, "Certo, anzi facciamo così, chiamo Emily e veniamo insieme, non voglio perdermi l'espressione di Mark quando la vede, so che Jesse è via per il week end e CJ è da suo padre…"

Steve ride, "Allora ci vediamo per mezzogiorno."

Steve entra in una gioielleria, "Buongiorno signore posso esserle utile?" La commessa si avvicina al banco.

Steve sorride, "Spero proprio di si, devo fare un regalo."

"Uomo o donna?"

"Donna…"

"Occasione?"

Già occasione? Steve ci pensa, "Da qualche mese ha cambiato la mia vita e voglio farle sapere quanto la amo…"

La commessa sorride, "Allora esistono ancora uomini romantici… Che ne dice di un bel braccialetto?"

"Posso vederne qualcuno?"

La ragazza va nel retro e quando esce ha con se delle scatole, "Ecco, questi sono molto belli…"

Steve li guarda uno a uno, poi uno di questi attira a sua attenzione, è un braccialetto molto semplice, d'oro, ma molto fine, lo tira su, "Mi piace questo…"

"Ottima scelta, vede quella piccola placchetta?... possiamo incidere qualcosa se vuole…"

Steve nota l'oggetto indicato, "Potete scrivere un nome?"

"Si."

"Allora scriva Steve…"

"Bene, può passare tra mezzora così lo faccio fare al nostro orafo?"

"Grazie, passo dopo." Steve lascia il negozio e va a fare un giro, dopo mezzora torna, guarda il braccialetto con l'incisione, "E' molto bello grazie." Paga, si fa fare un pacchetto regalo e torna a casa.

Quando arriva sono le undici, "Papà…"

"Sono qui figliolo." La voce arriva dalla cucina.

Steve si affaccia, "Ciao, hai bisogno di aiuto?"

"In cucina? No grazie, almeno…. Non da te!"

Scoppiano a ridere, poi Steve gli mette una mano sulla spalla, "Ti voglio bene papà, te lo dico poche volte."

Mark sorride, "Non ne hai bisogno, lo fai capire, anzi potresti smettere di farmi soffrire dicendomi il nome della donna misteriosa…"

Steve ride, "Lo scoprirai tra poco, a proposito viene anche Amanda… O meglio vengono insieme."

"Amanda sa chi è?" L'espressione di Mark è buffa.

"Ebbene si…."

Mark fa il finto offeso, "Eh già, i genitori sono sempre gli ultimi a sapere…. Prepara tavola figlio ingrato…"

Steve prende la roba ridendo.

Dopo qualche minuto è tutto pronto, Steve va giù a cambiarsi.

Intanto Amanda parcheggia l'auto davanti casa degli Sloan, "Eccoci…"

Emily si guarda intorno, "E' molto bello come posto."

Amanda scende dalla macchina sorridendo, "Aspetta di vedere il panorama dal terrazzo, sempre che riuscirai a guardare oltre Steve…"

Emily sorride, "Mi sono davvero presa un'imbarcata folle… Non sono mai stata così felice in vita mia… Non vedo l'ora di far sapere a Mark che sono io la donna che Steve frequenta, sono due uomini straordinari."

Amanda s'incammina, "Andiamo a vedere lo stupore di Mark…"

Entrambe ridono.

Steve è sul terrazzo quando sente suonare alla porta, poi sente la voce di Amanda, "Ragazzi… siamo arrivate…"

Steve va loro incontro, e Mark lo segue.

Quando Mark si ritrova davanti la dottoressa Spencer lo stupore è massimo. Vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma apre e chiude la bocca come un pesce fuor d'acqua.

"Ciao Mark, Steve." Amanda sorride alla faccia di Mark.

Steve si avvicina a Emily e la bacia, "Ciao amore, finalmente…"

Emily ricambia il bacio, "Ciao… Buongiorno Mark." Sorride.

Steve l'abbraccia da dietro e tutti e tre guardano Mark, "Papà… Puoi anche dire qualcosa…"

Mark ad un certo punto sorride, "Siete riusciti a fregarmi per bene nei mesi passati… Non ho sospettato nulla…"

Amanda si mette a ridere, "Emily devi sapere che mentre vi frequentavate da qualche giorno, Mark voleva invitarti a cena per farti conoscere meglio Steve…"

Steve sorride continuando a stringere Emily da dietro, "Davvero?"

Mark ride, "Già, questa donna mi è piaciuta subito, e l'ho pensato tante altre volte, ma ora se riuscite a staccarvi possiamo andare sul terrazzo a mangiare…"

Ridono tutti, Steve prende per mano Emily e l'accompagna verso il terrazzo, passando da un bacio sulla guancia ad Amanda, "Grazie…"

Amanda gli accarezza il braccio, "Ne valeva la pena…"

Quando arrivano su terrazzo Emily si guarda intorno, "Avevi ragione Amanda è bellissimo…"

Quando si siedono Mark porta in tavola quello che ha preparato, Emily sorride, "Steve mi ha detto che lei è un ottimo cuoco Mark."

Mark ritira nuovamente il braccio con il piatto, "Se non mi dai de tu mia cara oggi fai digiuno."

Emily lo guarda, "Va bene Mark, è un piacere."

Mentre mangiano Mark si rende conto che Emily e Steve continuano a guardarsi negli occhi e la conversazione è veramente piacevole, "E' una gioia vedervi ragazzi…"

Steve guarda suo padre, "Mi spiace averti tenuto segreto il nostro rapporto, ma come ti ho detto volevamo essere sicuri dei nostri sentimenti prima di esporci, ma ora che sono sicuro di amare alla follia questa donna non ci saranno più segreti… Anche se è stato divertente nasconderci, ma anche molto difficile."

Emily guarda Mark, "Sai che l'altro giorno alla caffetteria ci siamo quasi traditi, tu non lo hai notato ma anche se abbiamo evitato di guardarci negli occhi ci stavamo tenendo per mano sotto il tavolo…"

Mark ride, "O io sono proprio ingenuo o voi siete stati molto bravi…"

Quando Mark si alza per andare a prendere il dolce Amanda lo accompagna, Emily si alza e si avvicina alla ringhiera per ammirare l'oceano, "Qui è bellissimo, e avevi ragione tuo padre è un ottimo cuoco."

Steve la gira e la bacia, "Qualità che io non ho ereditato…"

"Non importa, per me sei perfetto così come sei, ti amo Steve, e non vorrei che fossi diverso in nulla."

Steve le prende il viso tra le mani e la fissa negli occhi, "Emily, ti amo da morire, non potrei più fare a meno di te, sei continuamente nei miei pensieri, e mi rende orgoglioso ora avere la possibilità di dire al mondo intero che sei la MIA donna…"

Emily ride alla parola 'mia donna', poi si baciano e in quel momento escono Mark ed Amanda, mettono il dolce sul tavolo e Mark sorride, "Avete deciso di saltare il dolce?"

I due si girano e sorridono, poi Steve sbotta, "Non sia mai, il dolce non si rifiuta mai… Per il resto possiamo aspettare…"

Ridono tutti.

Dopo un po' Mark si alza, "Metto a posto, voi potete fare quello che volete, ma volevo farvi sapere che mi avete reso felice, siete una coppia fantastica e sono contento che sia tu Emily la donna che rende così felice e vitale mio figlio."

Emily arrossisce leggermente, non è abituata ad essere così apprezzata, ma ci deve fare l'abitudine, ora fa parte della vita di queste persone, "Grazie Mark."

Steve si alza, "Che ne dici di una passeggiata sulla spiaggia?"

Emily lo prende per mano e insieme scendono la scala esterna, Amanda li guarda passare la collina di sabbia e camminare mano nella mano verso la spiaggia, poi si siede e si rilassa.

Emily si ferma un attimo, fa girare Steve verso di se e lo guarda negli occhi, "Steve amore… grazie, è stato un pranzo magnifico, tuo padre è una persona speciale, non sono abituata a tanto affetto."

Steve la bacia con passione, "Ti ci devi abituare, da ora in poi sarà così…"

Lei lo abbraccia e sente che ha qualcosa in tasca, alza la testa e lo guarda, lui sorride, "Ho una cosa per te…" Prende nella tasca il pacchetto della gioielleria e lo da a lei, "Emily, questo è per farti sapere quanto ti amo…" La bacia prima che lei prenda la scatolina.

Emily prende la scatola e la apre, quando vede il braccialetto non vuole credere che Steve le abbia fatto un regalo così bello, quando lo guarda ha una lacrima che le solca il viso.

Lui le pulisce la guancia, "Che cosa c'è?"

Emily si stringe a lui e per un po' lo tiene stretto, "Steve, è bellissimo, sono felice, ti amo."

Steve le prende il polso e l'aiuta ad indossare il braccialetto, "Se guardi c'è una piccola incisione che indica la tua proprietà…"

Emily vede il nome di Steve e ride, è un braccialetto molto fine, elegante, "E' bellissimo Steve, hai proprio buon gusto…"

Lui la bacia e poi sorridendo la guarda negli occhi, "Lo so, dovresti vedere la donna di cui mi sono innamorato…"

Entrambi ridono e mano nella mano si allontanano sulla spiaggia.

Mark ha passato tutto il tempo a guardarli, sono così belli insieme, ad un certo punto quando li perde di vista si gira verso Amanda, "Sono così felice per Steve, Emily è una donna meravigliosa e vedo che sono fatti l'uno per l'altra."

Amanda sorseggia il the freddo, "Ne sono convinta anche io, la famiglia si allarga mio caro Mark."

"Già e finalmente un altro medico in famiglia…"

Scoppiano a ridere.

Mentre sono sulla spiaggia Steve vede l'amico Leo che pesca sulla riva, "Vieni ti faccio conoscere una persona…" Tenendo per mano Emily si avvicinano a Leo.

"Leo…" Steve richiama la sua attenzione.

"Ciao Steve… Chi c'è con te?"

Emily si accorge dallo sguardo fisso dell'uomo che probabilmente è cieco.

"Lei è una mia amica, si chiama Emily…"

Leo sorride, "Ciao amica di Steve." Leo allunga la mano che Emily stringe immediatamente.

"Mi fa piacere conoscerla Leo…"

Leo si avvicina un po' a Steve, "E' bella quanto la sua voce?"

Steve guarda Emily e sorride, "Molto di più Leo, molto di più…"

Leo continua a stringere la mano di Emily, "E dalle vibrazioni che sento amico mio questa donna è innamorata di te…"

Steve abbraccia Emily che ha lasciato la mano di Leo, "E anche io sono pazzo di lei amico mio."

Leo sorride, "Sono felice per te Steve te lo meriti, e se ti sei innamorato di lei vuol dire che è una donna meravigliosa…"

"Grazie Leo, ora continuiamo la nostra passeggiata, ciao."

"Ciao ragazzi…"

Appena si allontanano Emily guarda Steve, "Conosci delle belle persone…"

Steve si ferma e la guarda, poi l'abbraccia, Emily non capisce il gesto, anche perché lui la sta stringendo forte, "Steve…" Emily si allontana un po' e lo guarda negli occhi.

"Mi sono venute in mente persone a cui volevo bene e che non ci sono più… A cominciare da mia madre, ero molto giovane quando è morta, allora non ho capito quanto deve aver sofferto mio padre, ma l'altro giorno ho visto la tristezza negli occhi della bambina della mia collega uccisa e al tentativo del padre di essere forte per lei… E ora che ho trovato te capisco quanto deve essere penoso perdere la persona che si ama…"

Lei lo stringe, "Steve prometto di metterci tutto l'impegno per invecchiare con te."

Lui sorride, "Anche io prometto il massimo impegno…"

Restano un po' abbracciati poi ritornano verso casa.

Quando i ragazzi ritornano Mark e Amanda sono sul terrazzo, "Ciao fatto buona passeggiata?"

"Si Mark, abitate in un posto splendido…" Emily continua a guardare l'oceano.

Mark la guarda, "Allora tornerai a trovarci?"

"Ci puoi giurare, e poi qui c'è una cosa che mi attira più di ogni panorama…" Guarda Steve e le sorride, lui si avvicina e la cinge con un braccio.

Ridono tutti, poi Steve si appoggia alla balaustra e abbraccia Emily da dietro, in quel momento il telefono di Emily suona, lei lo tira fuori dalla tasca e risponde, "Pronto?" Non si accorge di essere completamente appoggiata indietro su Steve.

"Va bene grazie, passo domani." Chiude la comunicazione, alza il viso per guardare Steve, "Era l'ospedale, tutto tranquillo, i miei pazienti non hanno bisogno di me…"

Steve sorride, non si stanca mai di avere Emily tra le braccia, inizia ad ondeggiare leggermente, tanto che lei appoggia la nuca sul suo petto e si lascia cullare.

Amanda si alza, "Ragazzi se non vi spiace vado a prendere CJ, per quanto ti riguarda Emily, penso che troverai qualcuno che ti da un passaggio a casa…" Guarda Steve e sorride.

Mark accompagna Amanda alla porta, poi torna sul terrazzo, e trova Steve ed Emily nella stessa posizione, lei ha gli occhi chiusi e ha il viso rilassato, Steve guarda suo padre e sorride, poi guarda in basso alla donna che stringe tra le sue braccia, "Tesoro…" Appena lei lo guarda lui sorride, "Non ti ho ancora fatto vedere il mio appartamento…"

Lei stringe le braccia di lui, poi si allontana un po' e si lascia prendere per mano, Steve l'accompagna dentro e giù per le scale.

Mark sorride tra se e se pensando 'Hanno resistito più di quello che pensavo…'

Quando Steve ed Emily arrivano di sotto, lei si guarda intorno, "E' un bell'ambiente, ma mi sembra poco vissuto." Va verso il camino e guarda le foto che ci sono sopra, "Queste?"

Steve si avvicina, "Questa è mia madre." Indica la foto di una donna molto elegante, "Era già malata ma amava tenersi bene, aveva solo 39 anni quando è morta…" Steve prende un'altra foto, dove ci sono due ragazzi, "Questi siamo io e mia sorella Carol, è più giovane di me di 4 anni, vive a Portland, fa l'infermiera." Rimette a posto la foto e ne indica un'altra, "Qui sono io con Amanda e Jesse, mentre questa è stata scattata ad alcuni miei amici il giorno che siamo partiti in missione… Due di loro non sono tornati da quella maledetta guerra…" Poi prende una foto dove lui è in mezzo a molti ragazzi di tutte le età, "Questi sono tutti ragazzi che fanno parte di un programma di recupero per giovani che hanno avuto guai con la giustizia…"

Emily guarda la foto, sorridono tutti, "Deve essere un bel programma, fai delle cose meravigliose Steve."

Steve appoggia la foto, "A dire il vero quando ero ragazzo sono stato messo in uno di questi programmi, forse ora non ci puoi credere ma ho avuto guai con la giustizia, poi ho trovato un poliziotto che mi ha aiutato molto, era un collega di mio nonno, era un periodo difficile, avevo perso mia madre e nella mia ignoranza incolpavo mio padre di non averla salvata…"

Emily gli stringe la mano, "Io ho entrambi i genitori, e non so cosa si provi a perdere qualcuno di così importante."

Steve la guarda, "Non lo auguro a nessuno…"

Emily si mette di fronte a Steve, "Ti devo chiedere una cosa…" Appena Steve la guarda negli occhi lei continua, "Non so se tu ami o no le serate di gala, ma il prossimo weekend c'è un convegno medico dove ci sarà una serata di beneficenza alla Clinica Lewis di Washington, dove lavoravo prima, sono stata invitata e mi piacerebbe andare con te, cosa ne dici?"

Steve sorride, "Ne sarò onorato, mi fa piacere condividere questa cosa con te, quanto stiamo via?"

Emily è felice che Steve abbia accettato, "Tre giorni, a meno che poi non vogliamo andare a New York per qualche giorno a trovare i miei genitori…" Spera che Steve accetti.

"Domani dirò al mio capitano che mi assento per… una settimana va bene?"

Emily gli getta le braccia al collo, "Grazie Steve." Poi lo bacia.

Dopo qualche minuto che hanno approfondito i baci Steve sorride, "Non hai ancora visto la mia camera da letto…"

Lei sorride e si lascia guidare da lui.

Dopo un paio di ore Steve sale sopra e trova suo padre che legge un libro sul divano, "Ciao papà."

"Steve…" Mark abbassa gli occhiali sul naso e sorride.

Steve si serve un caffè e si siede accanto a suo padre, "Emily sta dormendo."

Mark gli sorride, ma discretamente non chiede nulla, poi guarda suo figlio, "Si ferma a cena?"

Steve appoggia la tazza del caffè sul tavolino, e si corica contro lo schienale del divano, "Non lo so ancora… Mi sto abituando ad averla sempre insieme a me…" Gira la testa e guarda Mark.

Mark posa il libro e si toglie gli occhiali, "E' davvero molto bella, ed è una donna eccezionale."

Steve sorride, "Già, sono pazzo di lei, mi ha chiesto di andare ad una festa di beneficenza a Washington nella clinica dove lavorava prima di venire qui, e mi ha chiesto di andare a New York a conoscere i genitori."

Mark guarda suo figlio, "E tu cosa hai detto?"

"Ho accettato, sono curioso di vedere dove lavorava prima, e mi farà molto piacere conoscere i genitori, sai, mi sono veramente innamorato di Emily e andrei da qualsiasi parte con lei, voglio passare più tempo possibile con lei…"

"Mi rendi felice…" La voce di Emily arriva dietro a loro e quando si avvicina al divano prende la mano di Steve e si siede accanto a lui.

Mark sorride, "Quanto state via?"

Emily ci pensa, "Una settimana, sabato sera alla clinica Lewis e domenica sera potremmo partire per New York, i miei genitori hanno piacere di incontrarti, anche se probabilmente da quando ho detto a mio padre di averti conosciuto avrà sicuramente cercato ogni informazione possibile su di te…" Sorride.

Steve la guarda, "E' una prerogativa di noi poliziotti…"

Mark ride, "Riportamelo solo intero, ok?"

Ridono, poi Steve accompagna Emily a casa.

Quando arrivano a casa di Emily si fermano sulla porta, Steve la bacia, "Non entro… Altrimenti sappiamo come va a finire, domani devo essere molto presto in tribunale…"

"Va bene Steve, buonanotte." Si baciano poi Steve va via.

Emily appena entra guarda l'ora, sono le sei e mezza di sera, a New York sono le nove e mezza, non è troppo tardi, prende il telefono e chiama i suoi genitori.

"Pronto?"

"Ciao mamma…"

"Emily tesoro, come stai?"

"Bene grazie, papà?"

"Come il solito, brontolone, quindi sta bene, quando vieni a trovarci?"

Emily sorride, si aspettava questa domanda, "Vi chiamo proprio per questo, il prossimo weekend c'è una festa di beneficenza alla clinica Lewis, e poi domenica potremmo partire per arrivare da voi in serata, viene Steve con me."

La mamma sorride, "Saremo felici di conoscere questo Steve di cui ci hai tanto parlato."

"Vi piacerà sicuramente, io ne sono innamorata follemente…"

La mamma di Emily conosce bene sua figlia, "Se ha colpito il tuo cuore deve essere sicuramente una persona speciale… Ora ti passo tuo padre." Emily sente che la cornetta del telefono passa di mano.

"Ciao piccola mia."

"Ciao papà…"

"Ho sentito che vieni a trovarci?"

"Si, io e Steve arriviamo domenica prossima in serata…"

"Ne sono felice bambina, stammi bene."

"Ciao papà, dai un bacio alla mamma da parte mia."

Emily chiude il telefono, è emozionata, ha passato una bellissima giornata, anche se domani è lunedì sa che venerdì mattina partirà con Steve e che passeranno tutta la settimana insieme.

La mattina Steve arriva al distretto dopo essere passato in tribunale, ha anticipato la sua corsa in spiaggia, non voleva fare incontri sconvenienti.

Appena vede entrare il capitano lo chiama, "Capitano Newman…"

Il suo superiore si gira, "Sloan, cosa c'è?"

"Posso parlarle signore?"

"Vieni nel mio ufficio." Con questo s'incammina nell'ufficio e aspetta che Steve entri prima di chiudere la porta alle sue spalle, "Cosa ti serve?"

"Dei giorni di vacanza…" Il capitano lo guarda sorpreso, è raro che Steve chieda di andare in vacanza, anzi in passato ci sono stati dei periodi che lui lo ha obbligato a stare a casa a riposo.

"Mi sorprende un po' la tua richiesta, di solito devo insistere io per farti riposare, cosa c'è sotto Sloan?"

Steve lo guarda, "Sto frequentando una donna… E vogliamo passare un po' di tempo insieme."

Il capitano si siede e sorride, "Allora è una cosa seria…"

"Si signore, andiamo ad un congresso medico e ad una festa di beneficenza a Washington …" Non finisce la frase perché il suo superiore scoppia a ridere.

"Allora sei proprio preso questa volta, tu che vai a un congresso medico…"

Steve sorride, "E' un medico del Community General Hospital, e le dirò di più signore, mi serve una settimana di ferie perché dopo andiamo a New York a conoscere i suoi genitori…"

Il capitano si alza e si avvicina a Steve, "Ragazzo mio…" Gli mette una mano sulla spalla, "Sono felice per te, prenditi tutti i giorni che ti servono."

Steve si alza, "Grazie capitano, partiamo venerdì e il rientro è previsto per il lunedì della settimana successiva."

Quando esce il capitano sorride, finalmente Steve ha trovato una persona che le sta accanto, se lo merita, non solo è un ottimo poliziotto ma è un uomo a posto.

Intanto Emily arriva in ospedale ed entra nel reparto di cardiologia, vede l'infermiera al bancone e si avvicina, "Ciao Stacy, novità?"

"No dottoressa, i pazienti sono tutti a posto, ha passato una buona domenica?" L'infermiera si rende conto che Emily ha un aspetto molto felice.

"Si eccellente, a proposito mi assenterò per una settimana a partire da venerdì, ora vado dalla dottoressa Berger per pianificare la mia assenza."

Emily si allontana e va nella sala dottori della cardiologia, vede la sua collega che beve un caffè, "Carol… Ciao, ho un piacere da chiederti."

L'altra dottoressa sorride, "Qualsiasi cosa."

Emily si siede con la sua tazza di caffè, "Mi assento per una settimana a partire da venerdì e ho bisogno che tu segua i miei pazienti."

Carol sorseggia il caffè, "Non c'è problema, vai alla conferenza a Washington?"

Emily accenna col capo, "Si e poi andiamo a New York dai miei genitori."

L'altra dottoressa sorride, "Andiamo?"

Emily posa la tazza sul tavolo, "Si, sono un po' di mesi che frequento un uomo, ci siamo innamorati e mi accompagna a Washington, e poi dai miei genitori."

Carol, le mette una mano sul braccio, "Finalmente inizi a vivere nuovamente…" Poi nota il braccialetto, "Questo braccialetto è bellissimo, te lo ha regalato lui?"

Emily guarda il braccialetto e accenna col capo, "Si, è davvero una persona speciale."

Carol sorride a vedere l'espressione sognante della sua amica, "Quando me lo presenti?"

Emily la guarda, "Penso che tu lo conosca già, è il figlio del dottor Sloan."

Carol le stringe la mano, "Steve Sloan?"

Emily accenna col capo.

L'altra donna fischia, "Quella meravigliosa creatura che ogni tanto gira per l'ospedale? Mio dio Emily, sei una donna veramente fortunata, spero sia bravo quanto bello…"

Emily arrossisce, "Si è molto bravo…"

L'altra donna scoppia a ridere, "Non intendevo quello che hai pensato… Intendevo come bontà, ma sono felice per te, se è una forza della natura sotto le lenzuola è meglio…" Scoppia a ridere al viso sempre più imbarazzato di Emily, poi anche lei ride.

La sera Emily e Steve si vedono e decidono di organizzare una cena prima della partenza di venerdì, così possono passare una serata tutti insieme, compreso Jesse, che saputa la notizia di loro due vuole conoscere meglio la sua collega, decidono con Mark per il mercoledì sera.

Le giornate scorrono senza problemi, Emily si è perfino fermata a dormire da Steve un paio di notti, e Mark è stato felice di avere entrambi a colazione, ogni giorno che passa ammira sempre di più Emily, e poi Steve è veramente felice con lei al suo fianco, e questo è quello che conta di più per Mark.

Una mattina Steve incontra Stephany durante la sua corsa mattutina.

Lei attira la sua attenzione, "Steve…"

Lui si ferma, ben deciso a finire una volta per tutte questa sceneggiata, "Stephany, non vorrei apparire scortese, ma spero di non averle dato da pensare che sia interessato a una storia con lei, io sono innamorato di un'altra donna e…"

Non riesce a finire a frase perché lei si mette a gridare, "COME OSI DIRE CHE TI SEI INNAMORATO DI UN'ALTRA DONNA… NON MI PUOI TRADIRE COSI'… IO TI VOGLIO STEVE…"

Steve è allibito dalla reazione della donna, "Mi spiace ma non so cosa altro dire." Va via, ritorna verso casa, quella donna deve essere pazza.

Quando entra in casa trova suo padre che parla con Emily, che si deve essere appena svegliata, lui entra e sorride, "Ciao papà." Poi si avvicina e Emily, "Ciao…" La bacia, lei è un po' imbarazzata a farlo di fronte a Mark, ma da quando frequenta Steve sta imparando a non nascondere i suoi sentimenti.

"Ciao Steve, hai fatto presto, hai corso di meno, sei forse fuori forma?"

Steve prende una tazza di succo d'arancia e poi dice, "Ho una donna che consuma tutte le mie energie… Non sono più un giovanotto che può passare una notte di follia e si sveglia al mattino fresco come una rosa…" Steve sorride al rossore di Emily, mentre suo padre ride.

"Steve… Mi metti in imbarazzo…" Emily guarda Mark.

Steve la bacia di nuovo, "Sai tesoro, credo che mio padre abbia qualche sospetto sul fatto che noi facciamo sesso quando dormiamo insieme…"

A questo punto scoppiano tutti e tre a ridere, Steve s'incammina per andare di sotto, "Vado a fare la doccia e poi vi racconto la disavventura di stamattina, così capite perché sono ritornato presto." Ritorna indietro, abbraccia Emily e le da un bacio appassionato, "Sono ancora in buona forma… Non mi stroncherai facilmente…" Ride e va via.

Mark si rende conto che Emily è imbarazzata, "Ragazza mia, mio figlio è molto espansivo, io sono così felice che tu sia arrivata nella sua vita che provo piacere a guardarvi insieme, quindi non ti imbarazzare davanti a me, potrei solo essere un po' invidioso del vostro rapporto, che per quanto ho sentito, è fantastico…"

Emily sorride, "Grazie Mark, io sono colpita dal vostro rapporto, con i miei genitori non sono mai stata così."

"Allora preparati, perché Steve si comporterà allo stesso modo di fronte ai tuoi genitori, non ci sarà mica il rischio che tuo padre gli spari, vero?"

Scoppiano entrambi a ridere.

Quando Steve torna su, la tavola è già apparecchiata per la colazione, "Siediti Steve, allora stasera ceniamo insieme, vero? Non riesco più a contenere Jesse, che ti vuole conoscere meglio Emily."

Steve accenna col capo, anche perché ha già attaccato la colazione e ha la bocca piena, dopo un po' decide di raccontare la disavventura di quella mattina, "Ho incontrato Stephany sulla spiaggia."

Emily lo guarda, "Di nuovo?"

Mark ascolta interessato, era sicuro che suo figlio avesse parlato ad Emily di quella donna, è un uomo abituato a non nascondere le cose.

"Infatti penso che non siano fortuiti gli incontri, e poi dovevate vedere la scenata che mi ha fatto, le ho detto che mi dispiaceva se le avevo fatto in qualche modo pensare di essere interessato a lei, appena le ho detto che sono innamorato di un'altra donna ha iniziato a gridare che non avevo il diritto di metterla da parte, che lei mi vuole."

Mark è sorpreso, "Non sarà mica pericolosa? Le donne respinte sanno fare cose incredibili."

Steve l'ha pensata allo stesso modo, "Cercherò di parlare con Amanda e vedere quanto conosce quella donna." Mette una mano su quella di Emily, "Ti accompagno in ospedale, così parlo con lei, questa sera posso passare io o vieni giù con uno di loro."

Emily accenna col capo, "Posso tornare con Mark se non fai in tempo tu, ma… Mi devo guardare le spalle?" Sorride ma è un po' turbata da questa cosa.

Steve ha i suoi stessi timori, "Non lo so, in ogni caso farei attenzione…" Si alza, "Andiamo?"

Salutano Mark e partono per il distretto di polizia, meglio mettere in chiaro le cose, prima di portare Emily in ospedale.

Quando arrivano al distretto vanno direttamente nell'ufficio del capitano, Steve bussa alla porta aperta, "Capitano ha due minuti?"

"Vieni Sloan, accomodati."

Steve entra e presenta Emily, "Capitano, le presento Emily Spencer." Si siedono opposti alla scrivania.

Il Capitano Newman, stringe la mano di Emily, "Piacere dottoressa Spencer, mi fa piacere conoscerla, ho sentito parlare di lei, e ho visto gli effetti sull'umore del mio miglior agente…"

"Grazie capitano, ma è reciproco…"

Steve sorride, ma poi porta serietà nel discorso, "Abbiamo un problema, signore."

Sia il capitano che Emily lo guardano, aspettando che continui.

"C'è una donna che mi perseguita, questa mattina le ho detto chiaramente che non m'interessa, e lei è andata su tutte le furie, ho paura che diventi pericolosa."

Newman prende un foglio, "Come si chiama?"

"Stephany Sommers, l'ho conosciuta tempo fa durante una giornata scolastica della scuola elementare Johnson, quando ho accompagnato la dottoressa Bentley e suo figlio a delle selezioni sportive, il figlio va a scuola li, da allora mi perseguita."

"Faccio fare dei controlli su di lei, pensi che possa diventare pericolosa?"

Steve ci pensa un po' prima di rivelare i suoi sospetti, "Non so se sia solo paranoia o no, ma tempo fa mi sono accorto che qualcuno mi seguiva, sono solo riuscito a vedere che la macchina era guidata da una persona bionda, la signora Sommers lo è, e da un po' di giorni ci penso continuamente, in quei giorni mi sono visto spesso per lavoro con l'agente Rotmans, che tra l'altro la conosceva, anche la figlia va alla stessa scuola."

"Steve, se quello che sospetti è vero, quella donna è pericolosa." Newman prende appunti.

Emily è pietrificata, è spaventata.

"Ora accompagno Emily in ospedale, poi ritorno e ci mettiamo al lavoro."

"Va bene, fate attenzione."

Newman guarda che vanno via, prende il telefono e inizia le indagini.

Appena Steve ed Emily entrano in ospedale incontrano Amanda all'ingresso, Steve la chiama, "Amanda…"

Amanda si gira, "Ciao ragazzi."

"Ho bisogno di parlarti, hai due minuti?"

"Certo Steve, andiamo nel mio ufficio…"

Emily tocca il braccio di Steve, "Io vado in reparto, passi a salutarmi prima di andare via?"

Steve la bacia, "Ci puoi giurare, a dopo."

Emily va via, Amanda s'incammina verso il suo ufficio, ma si accorge che Steve non la sta seguendo, si gira e lo vede che sta guardando Emily che cammina nel corridoio, "Steve…"

Lui si gira e sorride, "Scusa…"

Amanda sorride, ed entrambi s'incamminano verso l'ufficio di lei, appena entrano lei si siede alla scrivania, lui prende un'altra sedia, "Cosa volevi Steve?"

"Tu conosci bene Stephany Sommers?"

Amanda sa che ultimamente Steve l'ha incontrata un paio di volte, ma è sorpresa dalla domanda, "La conosco solo perché suo figlio va a scuola con CJ, qualche volta i ragazzi stanno insieme, ma non l'ho mai frequentata molto… Perché?"

Steve sospira, "Ci sono stati molti più incontri di quelli che ti ho raccontato e stamattina ho avuto la conferma che non sono stati casuali, quella donna è squilibrata, mi ha fatto una scenata pazzesca quando le ho detto che non m'interessava, mi ha detto che non ho il diritto di uscire con altre donne, che lei mi vuole… Ho persino paura che diventi pericolosa."

Amanda è stupita, ha sempre pensato che Stephany fosse una strana donna, ma fino a questo punto no, guarda Steve che ha un'espressione preoccupata, "La cosa stupisce anche me, non pensavo arrivasse a tanto…"

Steve si alza, "Spero che le passi, in ogni modo venerdì io ed Emily partiamo e stiamo via una settimana, dovrebbe calmare le acque…"

Amanda si alza, "Che bello, dove andate?"

Steve sorride, "Ora mi prenderai in giro… Ad un convegno medico a Washinton."

Amanda le tocca un braccio, "Questo non avrei mai pensato di sentirlo da te."

Steve sorride, "E poi domenica sera partiamo per New York e andiamo a trovare i suoi genitori, stiamo la tutta la settimana."

Amanda lo guarda e sorride, "E' fantastico Steve, sono felice per te, Emily è davvero la donna giusta per te, ti ama molto."

Steve l'abbraccia, "Lo so Amanda, sono molto fortunato, ci vediamo stasera a cena?"

Lei si siede nuovamente alla scrivania, "Certo, c'è anche CJ stasera, ciao buona giornata."

Steve esce dall'ufficio di Amanda e va a prendere l'ascensore per la cardiologia.

Quando arriva si ferma al banco all'ingresso e si rivolge all'infermiera, "Buongiorno, la dottoressa Spencer?"

L'infermiera sorride, "Vedo se è arrivata…" Non finisce la frase perché dagli spogliatoi esce Emily che vedendo Steve lo chiama, "Steve…"

Steve ringrazia l'infermiera e si avvicina ad Emily, "Ho parlato con Amanda, anche lei è stupita… Ora vado a lavorare."

Si baciano, Emily si rende conto che non è più imbarazzata a baciare Steve davanti a tutti, in fondo le persone che li guardano sorridono, hanno visto che lei in questi ultimi mesi è più felice.

"Ci vediamo stasera, se non riesco a passare a prenderti te lo dico così vai a casa con mio padre."

"Va bene Steve, buona giornata, e... Fai attenzione"

Lui si allontana e prima di uscire dal reparto alza a mano e la saluta.

Quando Steve si avvicina alla sua auto si accorge di avere una gomma a terra, "Accidenti, ora mi tocca cambiare la ruota." appena gira intorno alla macchina per raggiungere il cofano si accorge che anche l'altra è a terra, si avvicina e si accorge che è tagliata, si tira su e guarda intorno, sarà un atto di vandalismo di qualche ragazzo che quando lo ha visto scendere ha visto il suo distintivo, o è Stephany? Ora inizia ad avere paura per Emily.

Prende il telefono e chiama il distretto, "Sono Sloan, devo far trainare la mia auto, mi hanno tagliato le gomme, sono nel parcheggio del Community General Hospital, e poi passatemi l'ufficio di Newman."

"Newman."

"Capitano sono Sloan."

Newman sente la voce tirata di Steve, "E' successo qualcosa?"

"Si signore, sono nel parcheggio dell'ospedale, mi sono trovato le gomme tagliate dell'auto."

"Metti in guardia la tua amica, poi trovatevi un posto sicuro, vi faccio mettere sotto scorta?"

"Non credo che sia necessario, andiamo a casa mia, e poi venerdì partiamo, e stare via un po' di giorni dovrebbe calmare le acque…"

"Steve…" E' raro che Newman uso il nome proprio con i suoi uomini, "Stai attento…"

"Si, signore."

Steve rientra in ospedale e va in cardiologia, "La dottoressa Spencer?"

L'infermiera sorride, "E' in sala operatoria, ne avrà per un paio di ore."

Steve sospira, bene li è al sicuro, "Mi fa chiamare quando si libera, sarò in ufficio da mio padre, il dottor Sloan."

"Va bene."

Steve scende fino al reparto di medicina.

Quando vede suo padre gli va incontro, "Papà…"

"Ciao figliolo, ancora qui." Poi si accorge che Steve ha il viso tirato, "E' successo qualcosa?"

"Si papà, possiamo trovare un posto tranquillo per parlare."

Una volta che sono nell'ufficio di Mark, Steve gli racconta tutta la faccenda, poi gli chiede se può accompagnare Emily la sera, pregandolo di stare attento, quando arriva un agente di polizia a prenderlo lascia l'ospedale senza salutare Emily che è ancora in sala operatoria.

Alla sera quando Steve arriva a casa Mark, Emily e Jesse sono già arrivati, Steve saluta tutti e bacia Emily, "Passato una buona giornata?" Cerca di stare su con il morale per non trasmettere la sua preoccupazione e rovinare la serata a tutti.

"Un po' stancante, quattro ore di sala operatoria, ma comunque ora sono felice di essere qui, il tuo amico Jesse è molto simpatico."

In quel momento arrivano Amanda e CJ, il bambino entra di corsa e saluta prima Mark, poi Jesse e poi corre ad abbracciare Steve, "Zio Steve, oggi ho fatto il primo allenamento di football, mi hanno messo in attacco, l'allenatore dice che sono veloce a correre…" Ad un certo punto si avvicina all'orecchio di Steve e gli chiede, "Chi è quella signora?"

Tutti i presenti sorridono, Steve lo fa sedere sulle sue ginocchia, "Lei si chiama Emily, è una mia amica, ed è anche una dottoressa…"

CJ sorride, "Se sei amica di Steve sei anche amica mia."

Emily sorride, "Ne sono felice."

La cena passa in allegria, per un paio di ore tutto il resto viene messo da parte.

Dopo cena CJ è addormentato sul divano, e gli adulti stanno parlando sul terrazzo, Amanda prende la parola, "C'è un problema con la figlia dell'agente Rotmans, non vuole più andare a scuola, non vuole vedere i suoi amici e suo padre non sa più cosa fare."

Steve sospira, "Posso provare a parlare con lei, conoscevo bene sua madre e poi ho vissuto la sua stessa esperienza da ragazzo…"

Mark poggia una mano sul braccio di suo figlio, in passato ha sofferto molto per la morte di sua moglie ma è con il passare degli anni che si è reso conto che per i suoi figli la morte della madre è stata difficile.

Steve prende in braccio CJ ancora addormentato e lo porta alla macchina di Amanda, lei e Jesse vanno via, Emily si ferma a dormire con Steve, "Noi andiamo a dormire papà, buona notte…"

"buona notte ragazzi."

La mattina dopo Steve si sveglia molto presto e va di sopra, suo padre dorme ancora, prende un album fotografico e si mette a sfogliare le pagine con le foto di sua madre.

Quando Mark si alza lo trova sul divano, "Steve…"

"Ciao papà, stavo guardando le foto di qualche anno fa…"

"Sei sicuro di voler parlare con quella bambina? Ti torneranno in mente molti ricordi tristi."

"Si, la posso aiutare, per me è stata molto importante la presenza dell'agente Lorens, a volte è meglio qualcuno fuori dalla famiglia…"

"Sono orgoglioso di te figliolo, sei un uomo eccezionale."

La giornata passa in tranquillità, sia Emily che Steve hanno deciso di non lavorare per prepararsi al viaggio.

Nel pomeriggio Steve è andato a parlare con la figlia dell'agente Rotmans, e alla bambina ha fatto molto piacere, Steve le da un biglietto con il suo numero di telefono, "Chiamami quando vuoi, ora vado via una settimana, vado a New York, chiamami pure."

"Steve, mi porti un berretto degli Yankees?"

"Promesso."

La mattina dopo Mark accompagna i ragazzi all'aeroporto, "Fate buon viaggio."

"Grazie Mark."

"Grazie papà, ti chiamo appena arriviamo a Washington."

Quando arrivano nella capitale Emily è emozionata, sono solo pochi mesi che manca da quel posto eppure dopo tutto quello che le è capitato sembra molto più tempo.

Arrivano all'hotel e si sistemano, "Abbiamo qualche ora prima di prepararci per la festa, vuoi andare in giro?"

Steve sorride, "Possiamo prendere un taxi e mi fai vedere questa città che tu conosci bene…"

"Mi preparo."

Mentre Emily si veste Steve chiama suo padre e gli dice che si sono sistemati in hotel.

Quando rientrano in hotel mancano due ore alla festa, così si fanno una doccia e si preparano, Steve va a ritirare i vestiti che hanno fatto stirare dopo che sono stati in valigia, Emily si è già lavata e quando Steve va nel bagno inizia a vestirsi, appena lui esce dal bagno si ferma sulla porta a bocca aperta, è senza parole davanti alla bellezza sconvolgente di lei, Emily indossa un vestito semplice, che le calza a pennello, è di un bel colore turchese, senza spalline, quando lei si rende conto che la sta fissando sorride, "Pensi di vestirti o resti imbambolato su quella porta per tutta la serata?"

Lui si avvicina, la bacia sul collo, "E' che in questo momento l'unica cosa a cui riesco pensare sei tu e quel meraviglioso corpo dentro al vestito…"

Lei gli tira via l'asciugamano che lui aveva in vita, "Il tuo di corpo è bello anche senza vestito…"

Scoppiano a ridere poi Steve si veste con uno smoking.

Si fermano alla reception e si fanno chiamare un taxi, mentre aspettano si tengono per mano e si fissano negli occhi, non si rendono conto che tutti li guardano con ammirazione, sono una bella coppia e si vede che sono innamorati.

Quando arrivano alla Clinica Lewis, Emily è un po' nervosa, ma allo stesso momento è emozionata nell'incontrare i suoi vecchi colleghi, entrano nella sala e vedono che c'è già un sacco di gente, dopo un po' Steve le chiede, "Vuoi qualcosa da bere?"

Lei accenna col capo, "Si grazie, ti aspetto qui."

Steve si allontana e lei sorride, si accorge che alcune donne presenti si girano a guardarlo, Steve è un bell'uomo, ed è tutto suo….

Ad un certo punto qualcuno la chiama, "Emily, sei proprio tu?"

Si gira e vede la sua collega e amica Denise, "Ciao." Si abbracciano.

"Emily che piacere vederti, sei riuscita a venire…"

"Si, siamo arrivati questa mattina."

Denise la fissa sorridendo, "Siamo… Sei con qualcuno?"

Emily sorride, "Si, in California ho conosciuto un uomo meraviglioso, sono mesi che stiamo insieme e lo amo alla follia."

Denise sorride, "Sono felice per te mia cara, era ora che riprendessi in mano la tua vita, e dov'è?"

Emily si guarda intorno, "E' andato a prendere qualcosa da bere, arriverà tra poco."

Denise vede un uomo con in mano due calici di champagne che si avvicina, "Non mi dire che è quel meraviglioso esemplare di genere maschile che si sta avvicinando…"

Emily sorride, "E' proprio lui." Appena Steve si avvicina, lei prende uno dei calici e gli presenta la sua amica, "Steve, questa è una mia cara amica, Denise Towergan, abbiamo lavorato insieme molti anni, Denise lui è Steve Sloan, l'uomo che ha conquistato il mio cuore…"

Steve e Denise si stringono la mano, poi molti altri arrivano a salutare Emily, Steve si rende conto che malgrado sia un intruso, lei lo tiene sempre presente nei loro discorsi e non lo mette da parte, ad un certo punto della serata, lui le chiede di ballare, "Che ne dici di un ballo, mi sono appena reso conto che non abbiamo mai ballato insieme…"

Lei prende la sua mano e lo segue sulla pista da ballo.

Non si rendono conto di ballare per quasi un'ora, lei poggia il viso sul petto di lui e si fa cullare, dopo un po' lui la bacia sulla nuca, "Andiamo via?"

Lei prende il polso di Steve e guarda l'orologio, sono le due del mattino, "Direi proprio di si, saluto Denise e arrivo."

La sua amica sorride quando la vede avvicinare, "Denise, mi sono resa conto solo ora che ho passato poco tempo con te, mi spiace."

L'amica la abbraccia, "Amica mia, se io avessi per le mani un uomo come quello, non sarei nemmeno venuta alla festa, ma sarei chiusa nella camera dell'hotel…"

Scoppiano a ridere e si salutano.

Il giorno dopo girano per la città ed Emily gli fa vedere i posti più interessanti, quando rientrano in hotel lei chiama i suoi a casa, "Pronto?"

"Ciao papà…"

"Ciao piccola, come stai?"

"Bene, siamo a Washington, domani mattina prendiamo l'aereo per venire da voi, arriviamo alle dieci."

"Veniamo a prendervi all'aeroporto, ciao piccola non vedo l'ora di abbracciarti."

"Anche io papà, dai un bacio alla mamma."

La mattina alle dieci atterrano a New York, mentre aspettano i bagagli Steve l'abbraccia, "Nervosa?"

"Un po'… Ti amo Steve." Lo bacia, e per poco non lasciano sfilare le valigie, tanto che Steve deve rincorrerle sul nastro, ridono e s'incamminano verso l'uscita.

Quando escono dalle porte scorrevoli, Emily vede subito i suoi genitori e corre loro incontro, li abbraccia entrambi, "Papà, Mamma che gioia vedervi."

Anche i suoi genitori sono felici, sono mesi che non la vedono, infatti per loro la sua decisione di andare a vivere dall'altra parte del paese è stata difficile.

Steve si è fermato qualche passo indietro per dare loro la possibilità di salutarsi, a quel punto Emily lo prende per mano, "Mamma, papà… Lui è Steve."

Steve stringe loro le mani, "Signori Spencer, è un piacere per me incontrarvi…"

La mamma di Emily sorride, "Mi chiami pure Stella, e mio marito è John…"

Steve sorride, "Va bene."

Il padre prende la valigia di sua figlia, "Andiamo…"

Arrivano in una casetta in periferia, Emily ha fatto tutto il viaggio stringendo la mano di Steve e ha chiacchierato sempre.

Appena entrano in casa Stella li accompagna di sopra, "Vi ho preparato la camera degli ospiti, la tua vecchia camera era troppo piccola per entrambi."

"Grazie mamma, ci sistemiamo e veniamo giù, ho tante cose da raccontarvi…"

Appena entrano nella stanza Steve la bacia, "Mi piacciono molto i tuoi genitori…"

Iniziano a disfare le valigie.

Nella parte bassa della casa la mamma è in cucina a preparare il caffè, il padre entra, "Mi piace molto quel ragazzo, e la nostra piccola è davvero felice."

Stella sorride, "Piace molto anche a me, è davvero un gran bel pezzo d'uomo…"

Quando i ragazzi arrivano i genitori di Emily stanno ridendo dell'ultima battuta.

Passano il pranzo a raccontare molte cose sulla California, Steve e John parlano di lavoro, quando Stella ed Emily si ritirano in cucina per riordinare John chiede a Steve, "Vieni fuori a fumare?"

"Io non fumo ma l'accompagno volentieri."

Escono in giardino e si siedono sotto il portico a parlare, per la maggior parte di casi di polizia.

Stella guarda sua figlia che sta fissando Steve dalla finestra, "Tesoro…" Aspetta che la guardi, "Mi sembra una brava persona, sono felice per te."

Emily l'abbraccia, "Mamma, sono così innamorata, e lui è così premuroso e meraviglioso con me che mi sembra un sogno."

La settimana passa piacevolmente, Steve è sempre uscito la mattina presto per andare a correre, gli manca un po' la spiaggia ma non rinuncia alla sua corsa giornaliera.

A fine settimana stella e John li riaccompagnano all'aeroporto, "Ci avete fatto davvero piacere ragazzi, siete meravigliosi insieme, Steve…" John mette una mano sulla spalla di Steve, "Ti ringrazio molto, mia figlia non è mai stata così felice in vita sua…"

"Io non potrei fare a meno di lei per nulla al mondo, è diventata la mia vita."

Arrivano a Los Angeles molto stanchi ma felici, Steve telefona a suo padre, "Papà abbiamo preso un taxi, mi fermo a dormire da Emily, siamo stanchi, ci vediamo domani, buona notte."

"Buona notte ragazzi e mi raccomando, se siete stanchi cercate di dormire…" Ride quando chiude la comunicazione. Mark è felice, finalmente suo figlio ha trovato la donna giusta.

D'ora in poi le cose andranno sicuramente bene per i due ragazzi.


	3. Chapter 3

Steve va a prendere Emily al lavoro e la porta a cena fuori, mentre sono a tavola le prende una mano, "Sai a cosa ho pensato nei giorni che siamo stati a New York… sono stato bene a passare ogni minuto della mia giornata con te, potremmo provare a vivere

Steve va a prendere Emily al lavoro e la porta a cena fuori, mentre sono a tavola le prende una mano, "Sai a cosa ho pensato nei giorni che siamo stati a New York… sono stato bene nel passare ogni minuto della mia giornata con te, potremmo provare a vivere insieme, che ne dici?"

Lei sorride, "Ne sarei felice, dove? A casa mia o da te?"

"Non so, a questo non ho pensato…"

"Possiamo provvisoriamente stare da te se a Mark non dispiace."

Steve sorride, "Possiamo chiedere a lui cosa ne pensa, ma conoscendolo credo che lo speri con tutto il cuore…"

Quando arrivano a casa di Steve sono le dieci, Mark è ancora sveglio, sta leggendo un libro, "Ciao papà, meno male che sei sveglio, abbiamo una cosa da dirti."

Si siedono sul divano, "Io e Steve abbiamo deciso di vivere insieme."

Mark sorride, "Che bello, era ora di fare questo passo, dove andrete?" Ha paura di sentire che hanno deciso di andare a casa di Emily, ma in fondo i ragazzi vorranno la loro tranquillità.

Steve lo fissa, "Ti darebbe fastidio se veniamo qui nel mio appartamento?" Sta sorridendo, perché conosce già la reazione di suo padre.

Mark si rende conto di aver trattenuto il fiato, "Mi rendete felice… Grazie, vi voglio bene…"

Le giornate seguenti Emily porta molta della sua roba da Steve, la sua casa resta vuota, ma potrà sempre servire se i suoi genitori vengono a trovarli.

Una mattina Steve rientra dalla sua corsa… Come sempre Stephany lo segue con il binocolo, lo ha tenuto d'occhio in questi giorni, lo ha visto un paio di volte con una donna abbastanza matura e con quella dottoressa che gli sta sempre appiccicata addosso, deve fare qualcosa se lo vuole per se…

Intanto Steve incontra nuovamente la donna che ha visto Stephany, che non è atro che un'agente immobiliare, la casa accanto a quella di suo padre verrà messa in vendita e lui sarebbe felice di riuscire a comprarla.

Infatti quella sera quando rientra dice ad Emily che devono parlare, "Sei molto legata a casa tua?"

Emily lo guarda, "Non conta nulla per me, è semplicemente una casa, non l'ho venduta per comodità, perché?"

Steve le prende una mano, "Con i miei soldi e con la vendita della tua casa potremmo permetterci di comprare questa accanto…"

Emily guarda giù dal terrazzo alla casa accanto a quella di Mark, "E' in vendita?"

"La mettono in vendita la prossima settimana, ma se c'interessa possiamo fare il passaggio diretto…"

Emily abbraccia Steve e lo bacia, "E' una fantastica idea, chiama chiunque devi e digli che la compriamo…"

Quando Mark esce sul terrazzo li trova sorridenti, "Buone notizie?"

Emily sorride, "Ottime Mark, me te lo diremo tra qualche giorno se riusciamo a concludere un affare…"

Mark scrolla la testa, "Tanto io sono sempre l'ultimo a sapere le cose…"

Scoppiano tutti a ridere.

La mattina dopo Steve va all'agenzia immobiliare e chiede di parlare con la signora Debois, un collega gli dice che la donna ha avuto un terribile incidente d'auto e che è morta nella notte all'ospedale, ma in ogni caso concludono l'affare.

La sera Steve e Emily chiedono a Mark di scendere in giardino, "Papà, noi traslochiamo, abbiamo comprato una casa più grande."

Mark li guarda, la cosa lo rende triste, "Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato questo momento, ma non così in fretta, dove andate?"

Emily ride, "Diciamo che se buttiamo giù questo pezzo di staccionata possiamo venire a trovarti tutte le volte che vogliamo." Indica una parte di staccionata.

Mark li guarda stupiti, "Avete comprato la casa qui accanto?"

Quando i ragazzi accennano Mark sorride, "E' una notizia meravigliosa…"

"Ci vorrà un mese prima che sia libera… Quindi per un po' continuerai a preparare la colazione…"

Ridono tutti.

Stephany intanto continua a seguire Steve, non è servito manomettere la macchina di quella donna che lui incontrava, c'è ancora quell'altra, la dottoressa, ha deciso, se non può avere Steve non lo avrà nessuna altra donna…

Un sabato Mark, Amanda ed Emily sono sul terrazzo a guardare Steve, Jesse e CJ che corrono in spiaggia, il bambino è felice quando può passare la giornata con i suoi amici adulti, si diverte sempre, stanno giocando a tirarsi la palla da football, CJ fa vedere a Steve quello che ha imparato a scuola e insieme prendono in giro Jesse che manca sempre la palla.

Ad un certo punto sentono un colpo forte, uno sparo, Emily si guarda intorno poi quando riporta lo sguardo sulla spiaggia si rende conto che Steve è a terra e non si muove, "Oh mio Dio, Steve!"

Si mette a correre giù per le scale, seguita da Mark ed Amanda, quando arrivano alla spiaggia Jesse è già inginocchiato accanto al corpo del suo amico e cerca di tamponare con la mano il sangue che esce da una ferita nel torace, "Serve un'ambulanza!"

Amanda ha già chiamato con il cellulare ed ora abbraccia suo figlio che è rimasto fermo in piedi terrorizzato, Mark ed Emily si inginocchiano accanto a Steve, Mark trema, "Jesse, è grave?"

Jesse lo guarda, "Non lo so Mark, sta perdendo molto sangue, non sappiamo cosa ha danneggiato la pallottola, ma chi diavolo ha sparato?"

Emily inizia a piangere, accarezza i capelli di Steve, "Oh mio Dio, ti prego non farlo morire, amore mio non mi lasciare…"

Mentre Emily piange, Jesse continua a tamponare la ferita e Mark non riesce a reagire.

Dopo qualche minuto arriva l'ambulanza, Jesse accompagna Steve e gli altri partono in macchina.

Quando Mark, Emily , Amanda e CJ arrivano all'ospedale, gli viene detto che stanno cercando di stabilizzare Steve al pronto soccorso, Amanda accompagna CJ nella sala d'aspetto, seguita dagli altri adulti, CJ si siede su di una sedia, "Mamma…" Amanda si siede accanto a lui, CJ la guarda, è spaventato, "Lo zio Steve sta morendo?" Una lacrima le solca il viso.

Amanda abbraccia suo figlio e lo tiene stretto, "Non lo so tesoro, ora con lui c'è lo zio Jesse, e ci puoi giurare che farà di tutto per evitarlo." Alza lo sguardo e incontra quello di Mark, il suo amico è molto pallido ma in ogni modo va a sedersi accanto ad Emily che sta piangendo e non ha detto una parola da quando hanno lasciato la spiaggia.

"Emily…" Appena lei lo guarda, lui le prende una mano, "Steve è un uomo molto forte, e Jesse è uno dei migliori medici del nostro ospedale, combatteranno insieme."

"Sono spaventata Mark, non possiamo perderlo…"

Quando sentono qualcuno alla porta alzano lo sguardo, è Jesse, si alzano per avvicinarsi e ricevere notizie, l'unica che resta seduta è Amanda che continua a tenere stretto CJ.

"Jesse…" Mark ha paura delle notizie.

"Non è bella la situazione, la pallottola ha perforato un polmone che è collassato, ha perso molto sangue e abbiamo dovuto intubarlo in ambulanza perché ha avuto un arresto respiratorio, ora mi preparo e vado in sala operatoria, mi assisterà il dottor Beker…" Jesse si allontana e Mark ed Emily vedono che portano fuori dal pronto soccorso Steve su di una barella, c'è molto sangue e vedono che è ancora intubato e che lo stanno facendo respirare manualmente, a volte essere medici è più difficile, si conosce il quadro esatto della situazione.

Mark mette una mano sulla spalla di Emily, "Vieni a sederti, tanto non ci resta che aspettare."

Emily si fa letteralmente tirare e guidare verso le poltrone, Amanda si alza, "Porto CJ da mia madre e torno, se cambia qualcosa fatemi sapere…"

Mark accenna col capo, poi non possono fare altro che stare seduti e aspettare, Emily non riesce a reagire, è terrorizzata, per fortuna c'è Mark vicino a lei, "Emily…" Lei lo guarda, "C'è qualcuno che devi chiamare?"

"Non lo so, aspettiamo un po'…"

Mark prende la roba di Steve che l'infermiera gli consegna,"Grazie…" C'è il cellulare, cerca il numero del Capitano Newman, quando lo trova lo chiama.

Il Capitano Newman è nel giardino con la moglie, si stanno godendo il sabato, quando suona il suo cellulare, la moglie si allunga e lo prende dal tavolo per porgerlo a suo marito.

Newman guarda il display prima di rispondere, 'sloan', deve essere di sicuro importante se lo chiama quando è a riposo.

"Pronto?"

"Capitano Newman, sono Mark Sloan."

Questo allarma Newman, perché il padre di Steve lo cerca con il suo cellulare, "E' successo qualcosa?"

La moglie presta improvvisamente attenzione, suo marito ha assunto un'espressione preoccupata.

"Si, hanno sparato a Steve…"

"Oh Dio, come sta?" Afferra la mano di sua moglie.

"E' in gravi condizioni, ora è in sala operatoria, lo sta operando il Dottor Travis…"

Newman chiude gli occhi e sente un nodo in gola, "Arrivo subito." Chiude il telefono, guarda sua moglie, "Hanno sparato a Steve Sloan…" La moglie sussulta, sa quanto suo marito sia legato a quel ragazzo, ha una particolare predilezione per lui e poi in questi giorni le ha raccontato che ha conosciuto una nuova ragazza, "Mi fai sapere qualcosa." Lui accenna col capo e va via.

Quando Amanda ritorna in ospedale trova ancora Mark ed Emily in sala d'aspetto, "Notizie?"

Mark si alza, "No è ancora in sala operatoria, e sono ormai…" Guarda l'orologio, "Due ore e un quarto."

In quel momento entra il Capitano Newman, "Dottor Sloan, come sta Steve?"

"Ancora non sappiamo, è più di un'ora che è in sala operatoria, sapremo qualcosa dal dottor Travis appena esce, ma le sue condizioni erano gravi…"

Newman guarda Emily che è ancora seduta con le mani sul viso, "Abbiamo dei testimoni che hanno visto una donna che sparava con un fucile di precisione sulla collina di Malibù, hanno preso il numero di targa, corrisponde all'auto di Stephany Sommers, abbiamo emesso un mandato di arresto nei suoi confronti, ma è introvabile."

Mark si siede accanto ad Emily, "Mio Dio, come può una persona arrivare a tanto…"

Amanda è sconvolta, conosce Stephany e le sembra impossibile che abbia potuto fare una cosa del genere, se ripensa alle volte che ha lasciato CJ a casa sua…

Newman sospira, "Ho fatto in modo che voi siate messi sotto protezione, dottoressa Bentley… Ho mandato due agenti a casa di sua madre, non sappiamo se suo figlio è in pericolo ma non vogliamo correre rischi…"

Non finisce la frase perché arriva Jesse, Mark si alza, "Jesse…"

Jesse prende un bel respiro prima di parlare, "Non è andata molto bene, siamo riusciti a salvare il polmone, era molto danneggiato, abbiamo prelevato del tessuto da quello rimasto illeso, ma non abbiamo potuto estrarre la pallottola perché è troppo vicino alla colonna vertebrale, devono avere sparato dall'alto, dato che si è collocata nella parte bassa della colonna, tra la nona e decima vertebra e c'è gonfiore, per ora verrà lasciata dov'è, abbiamo programmato un atro intervento tra qualche giorno, ora lo stiamo trasferendo in terapia intensiva, lo teniamo in coma farmacologico per precauzione, ed è assistito con l'autorespiratore, vi farò chiamare quando potrete vederlo…"

"Grazie Jesse…" Mark si siede di nuovo accanto a Emily e la cinge con un braccio.

Il capitano Newman sospira, "Io vado, sarò al distretto, se c'è qualcosa mi fate sapere…"

Dopo qualche minuto arriva un'infermiera, "Dottor Sloan, se volete vi accompagno nella stanza di suo figlio."

Mark ed Emily s'incamminano dietro l'infermiera, appena entrano nella stanza in terapia intensiva la donna chiude la porta della stanza e li lascia soli con Steve.

Emily si avvicina, prende la mano di Steve tra le sue, "Amore mio ti prego resisti, non mi puoi lasciare…." Appoggia la testa sul letto e comincia a piangere.

Mark vorrebbe dire qualcosa ma è pietrificato, è terrorizzato a vedere le condizioni di suo figlio, si siede nella sedia opposta a Emily e piange anche lui.

La sera Mark accarezza la mano di Steve e si alza, "Emily, vado a prendere qualcosa da bere, vuoi qualcosa?"

Lei lo guarda, "Un po' di acqua, grazie." Mark sta per uscire e lei lo chiama, "Mark…" quando l'uomo si gira lei ha una lacrima che le solca il viso, "Non morirà vero? Lui non può morire così, ci sono ancora molte cose che deve fare in questa vita, e io non sopporterei il dolore della sua perdita…"

Mark accenna col capo, "Prego vivamente che superi questo momento…" Esce dalla stanza.

La notte Emily resta nella stanza di Steve, è addormentata nella poltrona, quando si rende conto che una macchina sta suonando un allarme, si alza e guarda prima Steve e poi le macchine, l'autorespiratore segna che la saturazione dell'ossigeno sta scendendo, pigia il bottone dell'emergenza e va nel corridoio, Jesse arriva di corsa, "Cosa succede?"

"Jesse, la saturazione sta calando…"

Jesse prende lo stetoscopio e ascolta il torace di Steve, "Temevo che il polmone non tenesse… Sta collassando…" Si rivolge al'infermiera che è entrata con lui, "Presto, preparate la sala operatoria…"

Emily resta in un angolo a guardare mentre portano via Steve d'urgenza, tante volte ha dovuto agire d'urgenza anche lei, ma in questo caso con l'uomo che ama in quelle condizioni è pietrificata, non riesce a reagire, prende il telefono interno e fa cercare Mark, gli spiega la situazione e aspetta che la raggiunga in sala d'aspetto.

Steve resta in sala operatoria per altre due ore, quando esce Jesse è stanco, si avvicina a Emily e Mark, "Non so se questa volta gli ho salvato la vita o allungato l'agonia, in ogni modo abbiamo deciso di estrarre anche la pallottola, non avrebbe retto ad un'altra operazione…" Mette una mano sulla spalla di Mark, poi va via.

Emily abbraccia Mark, "Ho paura…"

"Anche io tesoro, anch'io…"

La mattina presto Amanda arriva in ospedale, incontra l'infermiera di turno alla terapia intensiva, che le racconta quello che è capitato nella notte, va a cercare Mark in ufficio e lo trova che dorme sul divano, si avvicina e gli tocca una spalla, "Mark…"

Mark si sveglia e vede Amanda, "Ciao tesoro…"

Amanda lo guarda che stancamente si siede e si stira, "Mark avresti dovuto andare a casa, ti fa male dormire qui…"

"Lo so Amanda, ma sono preoccupato, oltre che di Steve anche di Emily, non riesce a staccarsi dal letto, ho paura che possa crollare da un momento all'atro."

Amanda sospira, "Vedrò di parlarle e di convincerla a venire nella caffetteria a fare colazione, andiamo nella stanza di Steve?"

Mark si alza, da un bacio sulla guancia alla sua amica, "Devo chiamare Carol, non sa ancora niente e credo che Emily debba chiamare i suoi genitori, sarebbe bello se potessero venire qui a darle sostegno."

Amanda sorride, "Allora, chiama Carol poi andiamo in terapia intensiva."

Mark prende il telefono e chiama a casa di sua figlia, dopo qualche squillo risponde, "Pronto?"

"Carol tesoro…"

"Ciao papà, come stai? Scusa se non ho risposto subito ma ero sotto la doccia…"

Mark interrompe, "Carol… Steve è in ospedale…"

Carol sente una stretta al cuore, "Oh mio Dio, cosa è successo? Come sta?"

"Tesoro, è una cosa seria, è ricoverato in terapia intensiva, gli hanno sparato, ha già subito due interventi da ieri pomeriggio…"

Carol piange, "Papà, parto subito, tra un paio di ore sono da voi…"

Mark mette giù il telefono e si lascia portare da Amanda fuori dall'ufficio.

Quando arrivano alla terapia intensiva, Mark si ferma a chiedere notizie recenti sulle condizioni di suo figlio, Amanda prosegue ed entra nella stanza di Steve, Emily è seduta nella sedia accanto al letto, ha la testa appoggiata al materasso, sta stringendo una mano a Steve e piange.

"Emily…" Amanda appoggia una mano sulla spalla della sua amica.

Emily guarda in su, "Amanda…"

Amanda vede la paura riflessa negli occhi dell'altra donna, "Emily, andrà tutto bene, Steve è un uomo forte, e poi lotterà con tutto se stesso per tornare da te…"

L'altra donna si alza e l'abbraccia, "Lo spero, non posso perderlo, è la mia vita…"

Amanda la guarda, "Dovresti chiamare i tuoi genitori, è giusto che sappiano, e poi appena arriva Mark, noi due andiamo a prendere qualcosa…"

Emily accenna col capo.

Mark entra nella stanza, "Ciao, il Dottor Beker mi ha detto che le condizioni di Steve sono stabili, lo tengono ancora in coma farmacologico per sicurezza, ma le speranze sono buone, Emily hai chiamato i tuoi genitori, oggi è domenica, dovrebbero essere a casa?"

Emily scuote la testa, "Non ancora, ora lo faccio, vado con Amanda a fare colazione, tu resti qua con lui?"

"Si tra poco arriva il dottor Beker, ha detto che valuterà se togliere Steve dalla respirazione artificiale, lo assisterò, se c'è qualcosa vi chiamo…" Mark guarda le due donne che escono, Emily prima di varcare la soglia si guarda indietro…

Mark prende la mano di suo figlio, "Ragazzo mio, spero che tu riesca a sentire qualcosa, devi lottare, qui hai molte persone che ti amano e vogliono riabbracciarti, tieni duro…"

Intanto Emily ha raggiunto il suo ufficio per chiamare i suoi genitori, è stato penoso passare in corridoio e dare informazioni, a tutti quelli che ha incontrato, sulle condizioni di Steve.

Ora guarda Amanda che aspetta da una parte, fa il numero…

"Pronto?"

"Mamma…" Ha un nodo in gola, non riesce quasi a parlare.

"Emily tesoro, stai bene?" La mamma si è accorta della voce di sua figlia, pare abbia pianto molto.

Il padre di Emily sente la preoccupazione nella voce della moglie e smette di leggere il giornale, se sua figlia telefona così presto di domenica, a Los Angeles deve essere mattina presto, è sicuramente successo qualcosa.

"No mamma… non sto bene…" Scoppia a piangere.

"Emily cosa c'è? E' successo qualcosa con Steve?" Spera che i due non abbiano litigato, erano così felici insieme.

"Si…" Ma non riesce a finire la frase, guarda Amanda che si avvicina e prende il telefono.

"Signora Spencer, sono la Dottoressa Amanda Bentley, amica di Emily e Steve."

"Ah si la dottoressa Bentley, abbiamo sentito parlare di lei dai ragazzi, che cosa è successo?"

"Si tratta di Steve, è ricoverato in ospedale, ieri pomeriggio gli hanno sparato…"

La mamma di Emily sente le gambe che le mancano, si siede e stringe la mano di suo marito che si è avvicinato, "Oh mio Dio, è grave?" Guarda suo marito e sussurra, "Steve… gli hanno sparato."

Il padre di Emily è sconvolto…

"Si signora, è in terapia intensiva, per ora lo tengono in coma farmacologico, ha avuto un pneumotorace con due conseguenti collassi, seguiti da un arresto respiratorio…"

Stella Spencer interrompe, "Mi scusi dottoressa, ma non capisco tutti questi termini medici…"

Amanda si rende conto, "Mi scusi lei, sono sconvolta anche io, per me Steve è come un fratello… la pallottola ha colpito un polmone che si è bucato e di conseguenza è collassato, ossia si è sgonfiato e riempito di sangue, ha subito un intervento, ma nella notte è nuovamente collassato, lo hanno operato di nuovo e hanno anche estratto la pallottola, ora non sappiamo ancora gli esiti degli interventi…"

Stella sospira, "Dica ad Emily che partiamo con il primo volo disponibile, "Guarda il marito che accenna col capo, "Ci vediamo presto…"

Amanda chiude la comunicazione, Emily la guarda, "I tuoi genitori arrivano col primo volo disponibile."

Emily accenna col capo.

"Andiamo a prendere un caffè?"

Mentre sono nella caffetteria, Emily è contenta di aver accettato il suggerimento di Amanda, parlare con lei l'aiuta parecchio, in fondo stare accanto al letto di Steve serve solo a farla sentire più disperata, è giusto che ora ci sia suo padre, tanto sa che al minimo cambiamento lui a chiama.

"Sono spaventata Amanda, ho paura di perderlo, in questi mesi la mia vita è diventata una cosa sola con lui, non oso nemmeno pensare di non poterlo più abbracciare, baciare, toccare, amare…"

"Non andare oltre… Siamo in pubblico…" Amanda sorride.

Anche Emily sorride.

Ad un certo punto dall'altoparlante dell'ospedale arriva una comunicazione, "La dottoressa Spencer e la dottoressa Bentley con urgenza al pronto soccorso." L'annuncio viene detto due volte, ma già alla fine del primo lei e Amanda sono già in piedi.

Intanto Mark è seduto accanto a suo figlio, il dottor Beker è andato via da pochi minuti, hanno tolto Steve dalla respirazione artificiale, ora sta respirando per conto suo, anche se la saturazione è un po' bassa, va bene, e poi il dottor Beker ha detto che hanno eliminato i sedativi, dovrebbe risvegliarsi in giornata. Un'infermiera entra nella stanza di Steve, "Dottor Sloan, è desiderato con urgenza dalla dottoressa Bentley in pronto soccorso."

"Va bene, vado." Mark accarezza il braccio a Steve ed esce.

L'infermiera non è altro che Stephany che ha rubato una divisa, "Bene Steve, ora che ti hanno finalmente lasciato da solo facciamo i conti…"

Amanda ed Emily arrivano di corsa in pronto soccorso, vedono Mark che si avvicina, lui le vede e le chiama "Emily, Amanda…"

Amanda parla per prima, "Ci hai fatto chiamare?" Ha il fiatone per aver corso.

Mark è stupito, "No sei tu che mi hai fatto chiamare…"

Amanda guarda Emily, poi di nuovo Mark, "No, eravamo alla caffetteria e abbiamo ricevuto la chiamata dall'interfono…. Oh Dio…" Mark ed Emily la guardano, "Steve! E' rimasto solo?"

Mark si rende conto ora dei sospetti di Amanda, "Ora che ci penso l'infermiera che mi ha mandato qui con urgenza non l'avevo mai vista…" Iniziano a correre verso la terapia intensiva.

Quando arrivano in reparto, Mark grida all'infermiera al bancone, "Chiami la sicurezza, abbiamo un problema nella stanza 385…"

Si precipitano nella stanza e quello che vedono li inorridisce, in piedi accanto al letto c'è Stephany che punta una pistola alla testa di Steve.

"Stephany!!" Amanda grida appena entrano.

Stephany si rende conto di essere stata scoperta, "State lontani o gli sparo!"

Mark, Emily ed Amanda sono pietrificati, la scena davanti ai loro occhi è terrificante.

Amanda fa un passo avanti, "Stephany cosa fai? Non fare pazzie…" Ha la voce che trema, è spaventata ma deve fare qualcosa, lei è l'unica che Stephany conosce.

"Amanda…" A Stephany scende una lacrima sulla guancia, "Mi ha lasciato… Non mi ama più…" Nella sua follia è convinta che Steve in passato sia stato il suo amante.

"Ma questo non puoi saperlo… Lui ora non ti può rispondere, sta dormendo…"

Stephany trema, "l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti sulla spiaggia mi ha detto che ama un'altra donna…"

Amanda è riuscita ad avvicinarsi al letto dall'altra parte della donna che continua a puntare l'arma alla testa di Steve, fuori dalla porta sono arrivate le guardie della sicurezza, hanno chiamato la polizia e per ora si tengono in disparte, guardano la scena e sperano che la dottoressa Bentley riesca a risolvere a situazione.

Amanda tenta il tutto per tutto, "Stephany, l'altro giorno Steve mi ha detto che era pentito di averti detto quelle cosa, lui ti ama e voleva venirti a cercare per dirtelo, ma non ti ha trovato…"

Stephany la guarda, "Davvero?"

Amanda si rende conto di aver fatto breccia nella follia della donna che ha davanti, "Si, lui ti ama molto, mi ha detto che la cosa che desidera di più è poterti amare… Perché non gli dai modo di dirtelo quando si sveglia…"

Mark prende la mano di Emily e la stringe, poi pensa '_Dio ti prego fai in modo che ascolti Amanda…'_

Stephany abbassa la pistola, ma dalla testa di Steve la punta al suo cuore, "Ma allora perché sta con quella donna… Li ho visti insieme…"

Emily prova una stretta al cuore…

Intanto Amanda insiste, "Mi ha detto che sta con lei solo per convenienza, è una collega di suo padre e può essere utile avere un medico dalla sua parte." Per un momento guarda Emily che ha la guancia rigata dalle lacrime. "Dai modo a Steve di poterti parlare…"

Appena Stephany abbassa la pistola e si allontana un po' dal letto gli uomini della sicurezza entrano e disarmandola la gettano a terra, la neutralizzano e la portano via, mentre lei grida e si dimena.

Mark corre ad abbracciare Amanda che sta tremando come una foglia ora, anche Emily l'abbraccia.

Il cellulare di Emily suona, lei esce dalla stanza quando vede che è il numero di suo padre, "Pronto?"

"Ciao tesoro, siamo atterrati mezzora fa, a che ospedale dobbiamo venire?"

"Siamo al Community General Hospital, devo venirvi a prendere?"

"No piccola, prendiamo un taxi, come sta Steve?"

"Meglio, ma è ancora incosciente, c'è stato un problema ma vi racconto tutto appena arrivate."

"A dopo…"

Emily chiude la comunicazione e scoppia a piangere, Mark l'abbraccia, "Tesoro… Va tutto bene, è finito tutto, Steve starà bene…"

Emily accenna col capo, "Ho avuto paura…"

In quel momento entra Jesse di corsa, ha sentito cosa è successo e ha corso per vedere la situazione, tira un sospiro di sollievo…

Dopo mezzora i genitori di Emily arrivano all'ospedale, si avvicinano alla reception, "Buongiorno signori, vi posso aiutare?"

John sorride, "Siamo i genitori della dottoressa Spencer."

L'impiegata sorride, "Ve la chiamo subito…" Chiama per telefono.

Emily prende il telefono, "Dottoressa Spencer." Sta stringendo la mano di Steve, come se fosse l'unica ancora di salvezza in un mare in tempesta. "Ho capito grazie." Guarda Mark, "Sono arrivati i miei genitori."

Mark sorride, "Vado io…" Accarezza i capelli di suo figlio, sa che in questo momento Emily non avrebbe la forza di staccarsi da Steve.

Mark arriva all'accettazione e si rivolge all'impiegata, "I genitori della dottoressa Spencer?"

L'impiegata gli indica due persone sedute sulle poltrone all'ingresso, si avvicina, "I signori Spencer?"

John e Stella si alzano, "Sono il dottor Sloan."

John stringe la mano di Mark, "Lei è il padre di Steve, vero?"

Mark accenna col capo, "Se volete venire vi porto da Emily e Steve."

Stella trova subito molto gentile Mark, "Come sta Steve?"

Mark prova una stretta a cuore al ricordo di quello che poteva accadere poco prima, "Ora sta meglio, non si è ancora svegliato, ma ora respira autonomamente, gli hanno bloccato la somministrazione di farmaci che lo tenevano addormentato, quindi dovrebbe riprendersi in giornata, se Dio vuole sta andando tutto per il meglio…"

Sia John che Stella tirano un sospiro di sollievo, arrivano alla stanza di Steve, entrano e si avvicinano al letto, abbracciano la figlia e guardano Steve, Stella prova una stretta al cuore, è così pallido, fa male vederlo così.

"Vi presento la dottoressa Bentley e il dottor Travis, sono buoni amici di Steve."

Escono dalla stanza per lasciare riposare Steve, con lui si è fermato Jesse.

"Papà, mamma, grazie di essere qui…"

Stella sorride, "Anche se abbiamo conosciuto Steve solo per una settimana, ci siamo affezionati molto a lui, tu come stai tesoro?"

"Ora bene, ma ho passato attimi di paura e sconforto, non oso nemmeno pensare come potrebbe essere la mia vita senza di lui…" Con questo stringe la mano di Mark che capisce bene cosa intenda, in fondo lui ha perso il suo amore molto tempo fa.

John non trattiene più la sua curiosità di poliziotto, "E' stata arrestata la persona che ha sparato?"

Mark accenna col capo, "Per fortuna si, se venite con me vi offro un caffè e vi racconto tutta la faccenda, è incredibile quello che è successo."

Stella bacia la figlia sulla guancia, "Vai da lui… Stagli vicino."

Emily guarda il gruppetto che va via ed entra nella stanza, Jesse sorride, "Penso che si stia svegliando, si è mosso un po', ti lascio con lui, chiama se hai bisogno."

Emily lo abbraccia, "Grazie Jesse."

Passa un'ora senza che cambi nulla, Mark entra nella stanza e guarda Emily che continua a tenere la mano di suo figlio, "Emily, dovresti andare a mangiare qualcosa."

"Lo so Mark, ma non volevo che restasse solo… Ora che ci sei tu vado alla caffetteria, i miei genitori sono qui fuori?"

Mark accarezza i capelli di suo figlio, "Si, vai pure."

Emily esce dalla stanza e vede i suoi genitori seduti fuori, "Venite con me a mangiare qualcosa?"

Stella afferra la mano della figlia, "Sei molto stanca tesoro, perché invece non ti riposi da qualche parte e a mangiare ci pensiamo dopo."

Emily sorride, "Hai ragione, mamma…" Apre una stanza di fronte a quella di Steve, "Questa stanza è vuota, mi metto qui sul letto, chiamatemi se ci sono novità."

Stella e John si guardano, la loro figlia è parecchio stanca, mentre la mamma si siede nuovamente, John decide di entrare nella stanza di Steve, quando entra vede Mark che stringe la mano di suo figlio, appena sente a porta guarda in su e sorride, "Mark, come sta?"

Mark guarda suo figlio in viso, "Ora molto meglio, dovrebbe risvegliarsi, anche se sarà dura per lui, dovrà esserci qualcuno qui con lui, perché a causa della ferita e dell'infiammazione così vicino alla colonna vertebrale, gli è stata impiantata temporaneamente una pompa a infusione per dei sedativi, che abbassano il dolore ma come effetto tolgono la sensibilità agli arti inferiori…"

John si avvicina al letto, "Ma è temporanea la paralisi, vero?"

Mark lo guarda, lo sguardo è preoccupato, "Lo spero vivamente, ma non sapremo finché non inizierà a muoversi…"

John fissa per un attimo in silenzio l'uomo nel letto, "Emily è andata a dormire un po', siamo preoccupati, è molto stanca."

Mark lo guarda, "E' soprattutto una fatica psicologica, quando hai qualcuno che ami in queste condizioni è talmente usurante fisicamente ed emotivamente che ti svuota di tutte le energie…"

John vede la tristezza nello sguardo di Mark, "Non vorrei essere troppo indiscreto, ma… la mamma di Steve?"

Mark lo guarda, "Mia moglie Chaterine è morta molti anni fa dopo una lunga malattia…"

Qualcuno bussa alla porta e poi entra, i due uomini guardano, Mark riconosce subito sua figlia Carol.

"Carol…" La donna va da suo padre e lo abbraccia, poi si china e da un bacio sulla guancia a Steve, "Hei Steve, non fare scherzi…"

Mark le prende la mano, "Carol, lui è John Spencer, sua figlia Emily e Steve si frequentano da qualche mese, la conoscerai è una ragazza fantastica… John ti presento mia figlia Carol."

I due si stringono la mano, poi sentono un lamento provenire da Steve, Mark lo guarda e si accorge che probabilmente si sta svegliando, "John, vai a chiamare Emily…"

John esce, Carol bacia suo padre, "Vado fuori ci vediamo dopo."

Emily entra di corsa, "Si è svegliato…"

Mark la prende per mano ed entrambi guardano Steve.

Steve apre leggermente gli occhi, la prima cosa che vede è suo padre, "Papà…" Ha la voce roca, "Dove sono?"

Mark sorride, "Sei in ospedale, ti hanno sparato l'altro giorno in spiaggia."

Steve chiude gli occhi e fa una smorfia di dolore, "Emily…?"

Lei si avvicina, "Sono qui… Sono così felice di vederti sveglio, ho avuto tanta paura…" Lo bacia sulla bocca, lui sorride ma chiude di nuovo gli occhi.

"La gamba destra… Fa male…" Steve ha un viso tirato, si vede che prova dolore. Dopo qualche secondo Steve chiude nuovamente gli occhi.

Mark gli accarezza i capelli, "Si è di nuovo addormentato…"

Emily sorride, "Ora andrà tutto bene, vero?"

Mark sorride a sua volta, "Credo di si, Jesse ha detto che se prova dolore vuol dire che ha ancora sensibilità agli arti inferiori…"

Emily abbraccia Mark, "Vado a dirlo ai miei."

"Vengo con te." Quando escono c'è anche Amanda, "Emily ti presento Carol mia figlia."

Emily sorride e stringe la mano dell'altra donna, "Così tu sei Carol, Steve mi ha parlato molto di te…"

Carol sorride, "Sei in vantaggio, io non so nulla di te…"

Ridono, poi una infermiera si avvicina, "Dottoressa Spencer… C'è bisogno di lei in reparto, c'è un'urgenza."

Emily la segue, "Ci vediamo dopo, fatemi sapere se Steve si sveglia nuovamente."

John e Stella si alzano, "Noi andiamo in albergo, ci vediamo dopo."

Mark li ferma, "Perché non venite a casa mia, ho molto spazio per gli ospiti…"

I genitori di Emily si guardano poi accennano col capo, "Grazie Mark."

Mark prende sotto braccio sua figlia, "Venite andiamo."

Da un bacio ad Amanda che si ferma con Steve.

Dopo un paio di ore Steve apre di nuovo gli occhi, si guarda intorno e vede Amanda seduta su di una sedia che legge una rivista.

"Amanda…"

Amanda si alza e sorride, "Ciao, finalmente ti sei ripreso, come ti senti?"

Steve è confuso e dolorante, "Ho male, che cosa è successo?"

"Ricordi l'altro giorno che eravate sulla spiaggia a giocare?" Steve accenna col capo e lei continua, "Abbiamo sentito uno sparo e ti abbiamo visto a terra esanime, sei stato portato qui in ospedale e operato due volte, ti hanno tenuto in coma farmacologico fino a questa mattina."

Steve assorbe la notizia, "Si sa chi è stato?"

Amanda lo prende per mano, "Sarà difficile da credere…. E' stata Stephany."

"Siete sicuri?" Steve è incredulo che una donna possa arrivare a tanto.

"Questa mattina, mentre eri ancora addormentato, ha minacciato di ucciderti con una pistola, ora è sotto custodia in prigione."

"Non ci posso credere…."

"Anche io sarei incredula se non l'avessi vista con i miei occhi…"

"Amanda ti ha salvato la vita…" La voce di Emily arriva dalla porta.

Steve sorride, "Ciao…"

Lei si avvicina e lo bacia, "Ciao amore, ho avuto tanta paura di perderti…"

Steve guarda Amanda e le prende una mano, "Allora sono in debito con te?"

"Sono riuscita a penetrare la follia di Stephany e farle credere che tu l'amassi, così non ti ha sparato, ma ero terrorizzata…"

Steve sorride, "Grazie."

Amanda lo bacia sulla guancia, "Guarisci presto, è l'unica cosa che voglio da te." Poi si avvia ed esce dalla stanza.

Steve guarda Emily che è silenziosa, "Stai bene?"

Emily si siede sul letto, "Ora si, ma ho avuto tanta paura, sono arrivati i miei genitori e c'è tua sorella Carol, se te la senti li faccio entrare…"

Steve accenna col capo.

Emily esce dalla stanza e va a chiamare Mark, Carol e i suoi genitori, "Steve è sveglio."

Entrano tutti nella camera di Steve, lo abbracciano e gli chiedono come sta.

"Da quello che ho sentito ora sto bene…"

Parlano per pochi minuti, poi Mark si rende conto che Steve è stanco e chiede a tutti di uscire, abbraccia Emily e le chiede di prendersi cura di suo figlio, quando restano soli Emily si siede accanto a Steve ed entrambi si addormentano.

In una settimana Steve si rimette, una mattina quando Emily entra nella stanza lo trova seduto su di una sedia a rotelle, "Ciao, cosa fai?"

Steve sorride, "Ho chiesto a Jesse di non dirti nulla… Volevo farti una sorpresa, vado a casa…"

Emily sorride e lo abbraccia, lui la tira verso di se e lei si siede in braccio, iniziano a baciarsi appassionatamente, "Mi mancava tutto questo." Steve sussurra e le bacia il collo.

"Anche a me…" Si baciano, poi sentono qualcuno che si schiarisce la voce.

Mark è sulla porta con un gran sorriso, "Forse dovrei impedire a voi due di stare vicini per un po' di tempo, devi riposare Steve, non ti devi strapazzare per almeno altri cinque giorni…"

Steve sorride, "Giovedì allora…Lo segno sul calendario…"

Emily lo bacia, "Non ti preoccupare te lo ricorderò io…"

Scoppiano tutti a ridere.

Steve arriva a casa accompagnato da Emily e Mark, zoppica leggermente, ma è andato tutto per il meglio, "Ho fame."

Mark ride, "Buone notizie allora… ah dimenticavo, è arrivata questa lettera per te ieri."

Steve la apre e sorride, "Emily amore… Siamo diventati ufficialmente proprietari della casa qui accanto." Emily legge la lettera e sorridendo bacia Steve.

Le giornate procedono abbastanza tranquille, Carol e i genitori di Emily sono tornati a casa, Steve riposa molto, ma ha iniziato a fare passeggiate sulla spiaggia la mattina presto, ancora non se la sente di correre, una sera sono a cena, ci sono anche Amanda e Jesse, passano una bella serata, Steve ed Emily continuano a guardarsi e a sorridere, ad un certo punto Amanda non resiste, "Ci volete dire cosa avete da sorridere in quel modo?"

Steve ride, "Oggi è giovedì."

Jesse e Amanda si guardano stupiti, "E allora?"

Mark ride, "Ve lo dico io, ho vietato a Steve di faticare fino a quest'oggi, mi fa strano che abbiano resistito tanto…."

Steve si alza, prende la mano di Emily, "Allora non vi spiace se ci ritiriamo…"

Amanda sorride, "Beh, meno male che hai un medico accanto…"

Mark e Amanda ridono, mentre Jesse ha uno sguardo stupito, "Non capisco…"

Mark gli mette una mano sulla spalla, "Steve era convalescente, quindi niente fatica…"

Jesse continua a guardarlo stupito.

Amanda ride, "Parliamo di fatica fisica Jesse…. Sesso…"

A quel punto Jesse capisce, arrossisce ma ride insieme agli altri.

Il mese che avevano dato all'ex proprietario della casa passa e così una volta libera Steve ed Emily si trasferiscono nella casa accanto, Steve si è ripreso bene,ha iniziato nuovamente a correre, a lavorare e le cose con Emily vanno molto bene.


	4. Chapter 4

Un pomeriggio Steve chiama Emily al lavoro, "Pronto

Un pomeriggio Steve chiama Emily al lavoro, "Pronto?"

"Buon giorno dottoressa, è libera stasera?"

Emily sorride, "Ciao Steve, hai programmi?"

"Cosa ne dici di una cena da Mario?"

"Ci sto, è passato tanto tempo da quando ci siamo andati la prima volta."

Steve sorride, "Direi esattamente sei mesi…"

"Allora vado a casa e mi preparo."

"Io ci sto andando ora… Emily…"

Lei lo immagina sorridere, "Dimmi."

"Ti amo."

"Anche io Steve, moltissimo."

Steve telefona a suo padre, "Pronto?"

"Ciao papà, sei a casa?"

"Ci sto andando ora, hai bisogno?"

"Ti raggiungo, ho una cosa da dirti."

Steve arriva a casa di suo padre poco dopo di lui, entra e lo cerca, "Papà…"

"Sono qui figliolo." La voce arriva dalla cucina.

Steve entra in cucina e tira fuori dalla tasca un pacchetto della gioielleria, "Guarda…" Lo apre e mostra l'anello a suo padre, "Che ne dici piacerà alla mia futura moglie?"

Mark sorride e abbraccia suo figlio, "Sono così felice, quando le chiederai di sposarti?"

"Stasera, andiamo a cena da Mario."

"Se non fate troppo tardi, passate di qua, voglio abbracciare la mia futura nuora…"

Steve ed Emily arrivano al ristorante, Mario li accompagna ad un tavolo, Emily indossa un vestito nero molto semplice, non ha bisogno di molti fronzoli per far risaltare il suo corpo, Steve indossa un paio di pantaloni scuri e una camicia azzurra, che accompagna i suoi occhi, lei non riesce a togliere gli occhi di dosso al suo uomo.

Ad un certo punto Steve le prende una mano, "Emily…" Lei lo fissa negli occhi, lui tira fuori la scatola e la apre, lei fissa l'anello e poi di nuovo Steve negli occhi, "Mi vuoi sposare?"

Lei sorride, lo tira a se e lo bacia, tanto che tutti gli altri presenti nel ristorante applaudono, appena Steve riesce a prendere fiato sorride, "Lo devo prendere come un si?"

Emily sorride, guarda che lui prende l'anello e lo infila nel suo dito, "Mi rendi la persona più felice al mondo Steve, sarà una gioia per me diventare tua moglie…"

Quando tornano a casa vedono che il salotto di Mark è ancora acceso, "Che ne dici di rendere felice un vecchietto?"

Emily e Steve salgono dalla scala esterna, ci trovano anche Jesse e Amanda che li guardano speranzosi, Steve sorride e abbraccia suo padre, "Non hai resistito eh?"

Mark prende la mano di Emily e fissa l'anello, "Allora tiro fuori lo smoking…"

Passano ancora un'ora a chiacchierare, poi Amanda e Jesse vanno via, Mark abbraccia i due ragazzi, "Sono così felice per voi due…"

Steve sorride, "Appena fissiamo la data sarai il primo a saperlo… Ti voglio bene papà, grazie per tutto quello che hai fatto e fai per me."

I due uomini si abbracciano. "Anche io ti voglio bene, figliolo… E non mi spiacerebbe diventare nonno…"

Emily prende Steve per mano, "Andiamo a provare a soddisfare la richiesta di tuo padre…"

Ridono e Mark li guarda andare via abbracciati.

La mattina dopo Steve si sveglia e sente il corpo di Emily pigiato al suo, lei dorme con la testa appoggiata al suo petto, lui ascolta in silenzio il respiro di lei e il battito del cuore, ad un certo punto sente che lei si muove, "Steve… Sei sveglio?"

Lui sorride, "Si."

"Vai a correre?" Emily alza la testa e lo guarda negli occhi.

Lui la bacia, sorride e poi a bacia appassionatamente, lei lo guarda, "Perché ho la netta sensazione che tu abbia un altro programma?"

Lui continua a baciarla e poi inizia ad accarezzarla in tutto il corpo, prende la mano di lei e la porta in basso, così lei sente che lui è già eccitato…

Lei ride, "Sai che ho un grosso rimpianto…"

Lui la guarda, lei sorride, "Se a 43 anni sei così straordinario a letto, non oso pensare cosa facevi a vent'anni…"

Lui ride, "A dire il vero ero molto imbranato da ragazzo, mi sono rifatto con gli anni e poi sei tu che risvegli questa forza in me, ma ora basta…." Inizia a baciarla, e ben presto si ritrovano a fare l'amore.

Quando hanno finito, lei guarda l'orologio, "Se non mi sbrigo arriverò in ritardo…"

"Ti accompagno io in sirena tutte le mattine se mi prometti un trattamento simile…"

Ridono e mentre lei si fa la doccia, lui si veste per andare a correre.

Vanno a salutare Mark, "Ciao ragazzi, non ti ho visto correre Steve, hai ancora male?"

Steve guarda Emily e ride, "A dire il vero mi sono intrattenuto diversamente, se continua così salterò spesso le mie corse mattutine, ma se tu puoi accompagnare Emily vado ora…"

"Certo." Steve va via e Mark guarda Emily che è un po' arrossata in viso, "Tesoro, non ti vergognare di amare mio figlio in questo modo, mi rendete felice a guardarvi insieme."

Lei guarda dalla finestra Steve che si allontana sulla spiaggia, "Non smetterei mai di toccarlo…"

Mark alza una mano, "Stop… Non andare oltre, sono un vecchietto…"

Ridono entrambi.

Dopo qualche giorno di pomeriggio Steve si presenta in ospedale, va a cercare Emily ma gli dicono che è impegnata nelle visite, le lascia un biglietto, e va da suo padre.

Steve entra nello studio di suo padre, "Papà…"

"Ciao Steve, cosa ci fai qui?" E' contento di vedere suo figlio, ma di solito viene se ha dei casi da seguire o se è passato a salutare Emily.

"Sono passato da Emily ma è occupata, ti spiace se aspetto qui, le ho lasciato un biglietto."

"Figurati, stai pure quanto vuoi…"

Intanto Emily esce dall'ambulatorio, "Dottoressa Spencer…" L'infermiera la chiama.

Emily si avvicina al bancone e appoggia la cartella, "Bene, questo era l'ultimo paziente, hai altro per me?"

L'infermiera sorride, "Un biglietto di Steve può andare bene?"

Intanto giunge anche la dottoressa Carol Berger, "Ciao Emily, come sta Steve? Si è ripreso bene?"

Emily sorride, "Grazie a Dio si, è stata una terribile esperienza ma è finita bene."

Carol vede che la sua collega è raggiante, "Ora è un po' che vivete insieme vero?"

Emily alza la mano e fa vedere l'anello, "Si, e guarda gli sviluppi…"

"Ti ha chiesto di sposarlo?" Abbraccia l'amica che accenna col capo.

"Sono così felice Carol… Non potrei desiderare di meglio…"

"Lo puoi ben dire… Se ti stufi di lui passamelo…"

Scoppiano a ridere.

"Ora vado, mi ha lasciato scritto che è in studio da suo padre, se avete bisogno di me mi chiamate…"

Quando arriva nello studio di Mark, vede Steve seduto sul divano, "Ciao…" Si avvicina e lo bacia.

Steve sorride, ma è un sorriso forzato, "Bene, ora che ci siete tutti e due, volevo parlarvi."

Emily lo guarda preoccupata, "C'è qualcosa che non va?"

Mark si avvicina.

Steve si appoggia allo schienale del divano, "Non lo so, da quando sono tornato dall'ospedale ho un dolore che mi perseguita, non è sempre presente, ma…" Esita un po' a continuare, in fondo è un argomento un po' delicato, "Aumenta durante il rapporto sessuale."

Emily arrossisce leggermente, "Non mi hai detto nulla…"

Steve la guarda, "Era un dolore molto leggero, ma con il passare dei giorni aumenta…"

Mark o guarda, "Dove?"

Steve lo guarda a sua volta, "E' un po' imbarazzante… Non riesco a capire, è localizzato vicino al testicolo…"

"Andiamo in una sala visita che guardiamo…" Mark si alza e precede i due ragazzi.

Steve aspetta che suo padre chiuda la porta a chiave, poi si toglie pantaloni e intimo, "Ora non mi fa male, ma è localizzato qui." Si tocca appena sotto il testicolo.

Mark lo guarda, "Ti visito io figliolo?"

Steve sorride, "Meglio, se mi tocca Emily non so come andrebbe a finire…"

Mark inizia a palpare la parte, non sente nulla, "Non mi sembra che ci sia nulla, bisognerebbe fare un'ecografia specifica…"

"La facciamo ora?" Steve è un po' spaventato.

"Si, vestiti che andiamo in radiologia…"

I tre si spostano, Mark entra nello studio delle ecografie e dice al tecnico che le serve la sala per una visita, "Va bene dottor Sloan, io vado a prendermi un caffè…"

Steve si spoglia di nuovo e si corica sul lettino, "Sarà un po' freddo." Mark mette il gel per le ecografie.

Steve fa un salto, "Hey… Un po' freddo? Di pure gelido!"

Mark ed Emily sorridono, il medico più anziano inizia a ecografare, ma non vede nulla, "Anche così non si vede nulla… Hai detto che è un dolore che compare durante il rapporto sessuale?"

Steve lo guarda storto, "Si ma non penserai di farmi un'ecografia mentre facciamo sesso, spero…"

Mark sorride al viso stupito di Steve e al rossore di Emily.

"No, non oserei mai, ma potremmo ripetere l'ecografia tra qualche minuto se tu fai da te…"

Steve lo guarda con occhi sgranati, "Dovrei… Vuoi dire… Qui?" Balbetta.

Mark lo fissa serio, "E' l'unico modo…"

Steve abbassa lo sguardo, "O mamma… Questa poi non avrei mai immaginato mi accadesse…"

Emily lo bacia, "Ti lasciamo solo… Hai bisogno di aiutarti con una rivista o un film?" Sorride.

Steve la squadra, "Ti diverte la cosa vero?"

Emily sorride, "Un po'…"

Escono e lo lasciano solo.

Dopo un po' sentono che Steve chiama, entra solo Mark, quando entra lo vede appoggiato al lettino con uno sguardo sofferente, "Steve coricati sul lettino."

Steve si corica ma continua a tenere stretto un testicolo, "Fa un male tremendo…"

Mark lo fissa stupito, la sua erezione è notevole. "Steve è impressionante… sono orgoglioso del mio ragazzo…"

Steve lo guarda con uno sguardo assassino, "Non mi sembra il luogo adatto per le prese in giro…"

Mark ride, passa nuovamente il gel e ripete l'ecografia.

Dopo un po' vede qualcosa, "Steve, so che quella che ti farò ora è una domanda imbarazzante…"

Steve ghigna, "Ormai…"

Mark sorride, "Beh, hai eiaculato?"

Steve scuote la testa, "No fa troppo male, per continuare il fai da te, come lo chiami tu…"

Mark si alza, "Io esco, devi farlo, se ho visto giusto dopo starai meglio…"

Esce e lascia che Steve continui la sua opera.

Dopo un po' lo richiama, "Papà…"

Mark entra e lo vede un po' più rilassato, "Meglio?"

"Si è alleviato un po' il dolore, ma non chiedermi di rifarlo…"

"Rifaccio l'ecografia…"

Dopo che ha fatto tutti i controlli, fa rivestire Steve e chiama Emily, "Andiamo nel mio studio."

Quando arrivano, Mark mette sul tavolo le foto dell'ecografia, "Ecco qui…" Mostra un punto preciso sulla foto, "Hai un condotto spermatico quasi del tutto occluso, quindi quando si riempie ti procura dolore, e sta peggiorando col passare del tempo, perché ogni volta restano dei residui che si accumulano."

Emily guarda le foto, "Ma si può intervenire."

Steve li fissa, "Come?"

Mark sorride per non spaventare ulteriormente suo figlio, "Proviamo con l'inserimento di un catetere e con il raschiamento…"

Il viso di Steve è sempre più preoccupato.

"Non preoccuparti, avrai la parte anestetizzata…"

"Parli così perché non si tratta dei tuoi gioielli di famiglia…"

Mark sorride, "Ma se non funziona, dovremo intervenire chirurgicamente…" Ecco ora il viso di Steve esprime terrore.

Emily lo prende per mano, "Steve amore…" Lui la guarda, "Probabilmente il gonfiore e l'infezione, dovuti alla pallottola, hanno intaccato l'apparato genitale, e noi non ce ne siamo accorti, ma si può risolvere…"

Steve le stringe la mano, "Ok."

Mark si siede alla scrivania, "Chiamo il dottor Lornel, è un ottimo urologo, vedo quando può intervenire."

Mentre Mark parla al telefono con il collega, Steve si siede sul divano, "Mancava solo questa…"

Mark mette giù il telefono, "Domani mattina alle otto." Vede lo sguardo preoccupato di suo figlio, "Vuoi che ti accompagni?"

Steve accenna col capo, "Grazie papà."

Steve ed Emily tornano a casa, lui è molto preoccupato, si siedono sul divano e parlano del matrimonio, così la mente non va al giorno dopo, "Che ne dici di Giugno?"

Emily sorride, "Mi piace, giorno?"

Steve le prende la mano, "Il 12, è un sabato, possiamo farlo qui sulla spiaggia…"

"Mi piace, abbiamo così tre mesi per organizzare, chi vuoi invitare?"

Steve ci pensa, "A parte mio padre e Carol, che è scontato, Jesse, Amanda, qualche mio collega, il capitano Newman, e alcuni dei ragazzi del gruppo di recupero…"

Emily sorride, "Da parte mia, ovviamente i miei genitori, qualche collega, una amica di Washington e una mia cara zia che vedo poco perché sta in Europa…"

A forza di parlare si addormentano sul divano.

La mattina dopo alle sette Mark va a bussare alla porta, Steve si sveglia e va ad aprire, "Ciao…"

Mark lo guarda, "Già pronto?"

"A dire il vero ci siamo addormentati sul divano, faccio una doccia e andiamo." Passa accanto al divano e sveglia Emily.

Quando arrivano all'ospedale Emily li saluta e va nel suo reparto, "Ci vediamo dopo, stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene…" bacia Steve e va via, Mark e Steve vanno subito in urologia, dove il dottor Lornel li aspetta.

Appena entrano Mark lo saluta, "Ciao David, grazie di aver acconsentito a vedere Steve così in fretta."

Il dottor Lornel gli stringe la mano e poi si rivolge a Steve, "Allora Steve, ora le spiego cosa faremo, introdurrò un catetere con una mini telecamera per vedere se riusciamo a intervenire senza problemi, le farò un'anestesia locale così non sentirà nulla, domande?"

Steve scuote la testa, "No, per ora no."

"Seguitemi." Li accompagna fuori dell'ufficio, entrano in una sala, "Steve, non si spaventi ma anche se è una cosa di routine, dobbiamo farla in sala operatoria, quindi si deve spogliare e indossare un camice dell'ospedale." Mark aspetta fuori con l'altro medico, quando Steve esce sta sorridendo.

"Perché sorridi?"

"Sono entrato in sala operatoria tante volte, ma questa è la prima volta che entro con le mie gambe…"

Il dottor Lornel sorride, "Ho letto la sua cartella clinica Steve, ed è impressionante."

Anche Mark e l'altro medico indossano camici chirurgici ed entrano in sala operatoria.

"Buongiorno dottor Sloan, Steve…" L'infermiera li saluta.

Steve si sporge verso suo padre e sussurra, "L'infermiera, Denise, deve proprio restare?"

Mark lo guarda e sussurra anche lui, "Non vuoi che ti veda nudo?"

"Non è per quello, anzi è già successo, anche se in circostanze diverse…"

Mark guarda suo figlio e sorride, "Se devo esonerare tutte le donne che sono venute a letto con te figliolo, mi devi fare una lista…" Ride.

Steve si corica sul lettino, "Denise prendi la sonda per cortesia, e l'anestetico."

Steve spalanca gli occhi alla vista della siringa, "Stia tranquillo." L'urologo prende la siringa, "Fa impressione ma non sentirà nulla."

Steve si corica e chiude gli occhi, infatti sente come una puntura, ma niente di più, intanto il medico lo mette al corrente di tutto quello che fa, "Ora aspettiamo qualche minuto…"

Dopo un po' il medico continua, "Sente qualcosa?"

Steve apre gli occhi e si rende conto che lo sta toccando, "No, e questo è terrificante…"

Il medico sorride, "Allora inserisco la sonda, se non si impressiona può vedere anche lei in quel monitor." Indica un monitor alla sua destra.

"Entro…" Steve effettivamente non sente nulla.

Dopo qualche minuto vede nel monitor che la telecamera inquadra una parte più stretta del canale, "Vede qui… C'è un restringimento e se forziamo il passaggio…" Il medico spinge la sonda, "Vediamo che dall'altra parte si è formata una sacca…"

Steve non capisce il significato, "E' un problema?"

"No, è solo che faremo in un altro modo." Il medico incide la pelle sotto il testicolo con un bisturi ed entra con un'altra sonda, "Ecco, ora con questo strumento taglio un pezzo di canale ed elimino la sacca che si è formata… Tolgo il restringimento e… attacco nuovamente i due punti tagliati… Sentirà un po' di calore ma è normale."

Infatti Steve sente un bruciore, ma dura pochi secondi.

Il dottor Lornel sorride, "Fatto…"

Steve lo guarda, "A posto?"

"Si, non noterà differenze, anche se i suoi spermatozoi hanno due centimetri in meno da percorrere…"

"Devo tenere qualche precauzione?"

Il medico sorride, "Si astenga almeno per questa notte dall'avere rapporti sessuali e da domani sarà come prima…"

"Grazie." Steve si alza, "Scusi dottore…" Il medico lo guarda, "Dato che è terrificante essere completamente insensibili in una parte così delicata, quanto durerà?"

Il medico sorride, "Al massimo un'ora…"

Steve va a rivestirsi, quando esce trova suo padre che lo aspetta, "Come ti senti?"

"Ora meglio, anche se mi rendo conto che era inutile preoccuparsi…"

"Vai da Emily, poi ti riaccompagno a casa."

Quella sera cenano insieme, poi Steve ed Emily vanno a casa loro e vanno subito a dormire.

Il mese successivo passa senza problemi, un venerdì Steve arriva a casa e abbraccia Emily, "Domani pomeriggio lavori?"

"No, ho un appuntamento in ospedale con Amanda e poi non abbiamo programmi, perché?"

Steve sorride, "Con i ragazzi del programma di recupero dobbiamo riverniciare la palestra, ti va di aiutarci?"

Emily sorride, ha sempre sentito parlare di questi ragazzi del programma di recupero della polizia, che sarebbe felice di conoscerli, "Mi fa piacere… Forse viene anche Amanda."

Infatti il giorno dopo Steve si reca alla palestra, insieme a lui ci sono altri tre poliziotti, dopo un po' iniziano ad arrivare i ragazzi, "Ciao ragazzi, prima di iniziare vorrei dirvi una cosa."

I ragazzi si siedono sugli spalti e lo ascoltano, "Questo pomeriggio vi presenterò la donna che il 12 di Giugno diventerà mia moglie…"

Tutti iniziano a gridare e ad applaudire, tranne una ragazza, che essendo da sempre innamorata di Steve sente una stretta al cuore.

Steve sorride, "Hei… Ragazzi calma…" Appena tutti si rimettono seduti ad ascoltare continua, "Siete invitati anche voi…"

I ragazzi iniziano a prepararsi al lavoro, i tre colleghi di Steve si avvicinano a lui e gli stringono la mano, in particolar modo l'agente Miller, "Sai cosa ho detto a mia moglie Betty quando sono uscito dall'ospedale, dopo il mio ferimento?"

Steve lo guarda e aspetta sorridendo, forse sa dove vuole andare a parare, "Le ho detto che tutta quella faccenda è servita a far conoscere a te la donna della tua vita, ho visto da subito come vi guardavate…"

Steve sorride, "David, non ho mai incontrato una donna che mi abbia fatto provare tali emozioni, e da quando vivo con lei che la mia vita è cambiata, sono molto felice."

David sorride e mette una mano sulla spalla del suo amico, "Non c'è bisogno che tu lo dica, amico mio, è così evidente…"

Sorridono, poi un ragazzo attira la loro attenzione, "Hei… Volete venire a lavorare anche voi…"

Ridono e si mettono al lavoro.

Intanto Amanda ed Emily arrivano all'ospedale, "Non hai detto nulla a Steve del tuo ritardo?"

Emily sorride, "No, se sono incinta voglio essere sicura prima di dirgli qualcosa…"

Amanda resta fuori ad aspettare, quando Emily esce sta sorridendo, "Penso che presto ti chiederò di fare da madrina…"

Amanda l'abbraccia, "Che meraviglia, non vedo l'ora di vedere la faccia di Steve e anche di Mark…"

Intanto alla palestra i lavori procedono, i ragazzi si divertono ma nello stesso momento lavorano sodo, ci sono solo due ragazzi e una ragazza che stanno seduti sugli spalti e guardano, Steve ogni tanto da loro un'occhiata e alza le spalle, sono arrivati nel programma da poco, non si sono ancora integrati, ma comunque se stanno qui non si mettono nei guai, così li lascia stare.

Nel pomeriggio un ragazzo si avvicina a Steve, "Hei Steve."

"Si Jerry?"

"Quel gran pezzo di ragazza che è appena entrata è la tua donna?"

Steve si gira e sorride quando vede Emily, "Si…"

Il ragazzo gli batte un cinque, "Bel colpo amico…"

Emily si avvicina e bacia Steve tra grida e fischi dei ragazzi.

"Ho portato da bere, ho lasciato fuori Amanda con una macchina piena di coca cola…"

Steve chiama uno dei ragazzi, "Tommy."

Il ragazzo arriva di corsa, "Si capo?"

"Vai ad aiutare Emily a prendere le bevande in macchina."

Emily e due ragazzi, oltre A Tommy escono e mentre scaricano la macchina, uno dei tre le dice, "Se Steve si è innamorato di te devi essere una tipa a posto, ma fai soffrire in qualche modo il nostro amico e ti veniamo a cercare…"

Emily li fissa stupita, poi capisce e sorride, "Sono molto innamorata di Steve e non lo farò mai soffrire, ma in ogni caso mi ricorderò del vostro avviso…"

Amanda ed Emily con l'aiuto dei ragazzi portano dentro le cose così fanno tutti una piccola pausa.

Al pomeriggio tardi quando i lavori sono ultimati, i ragazzi iniziano a salutare e vanno via, Amanda sta mettendo via alcune cose, Steve ed Emily sono seduti sugli spalti, ad un certo punto Emily prende la mano di Steve, "Stai facendo cose meravigliose con questi ragazzi, ti vogliono molto bene, l'unica poco felice è quella ragazza che è appena uscita che deve avere una cotta paurosa per te."

"Cosa posso farci, sono irresistibile…"

Scoppiano a ridere e lei lo bacia, lo guarda negli occhi e lo bacia nuovamente, "Un giorno sarai un ottimo padre…"

Steve sorride, "Mi fa un po' paura l'idea di dovermi prendere cura di un bambino ma sarei davvero felice di avere un giorno un figlio insieme e te…"

Emily sorride e lo bacia, "Ne sono felice, anche perché la cosa sarà reale tra otto mesi circa…"

Steve la fissa, "Sei incinta?"

Lei accenna col capo, "Ho ritirato gli esiti prima di venire qui."

Steve l'abbraccia e la bacia, poi si alza in piedi e alzando le braccia grida, "Avremo un bambino…"

I ragazzi e Amanda che sono ancora dentro la palestra lo guardano e sorridono, Steve attira a se Emily e la bacia, "Sono l'uomo più felice al mondo, sto per sposare la donna dei miei sogni che mi renderà padre…"

Amanda si avvicina e li abbraccia entrambi, "Sono così felice per voi che se non vado via subito scoppio a piangere, porto via la macchina, tanto ora hai chi ti accompagna, ciao ci vediamo."

Quando tornano a casa passano da Mark, "Papà…"

Mark li chiama, "Sono qui sul terrazzo."

Quando arrivano Steve lo guarda e sorride, Mark capisce che è successo qualcosa, "Che c'è?"

"Papà, stento ancora a crederci pure io, ma non solo diventerai suocero di Emily tra due mesi…. Ma tra otto diventerai nonno…"

Mark guarda prima Steve e poi Emily che accenna col capo sorridendo, li attira a se e li abbraccia, scoppia a piangere per la felicità "Sono così felice ragazzi… Lo sapevo che prima o poi tutto quel sesso sfrenato avrebbe portato a qualcosa di buono…"

Ridono tutti.

Quella sera Steve ed Emily mangiano cena da Mark, fanno programmi per il matrimonio e parlano del futuro dei due prossimi sposi.

Mark tira fuori un album di fotografie e fa vedere ad Emily le foto di Steve e Carol quando erano piccoli, ad un certo punto Steve si alza e va sul terrazzo, dopo qualche minuto si avvicina Emily che lo abbraccia, "Steve amore, che cosa c'è?"

Steve la guarda negli occhi e lei si rende conto del suo sguardo triste, "In questi giorni penso spesso a mia madre, mi manca veramente molto, vorrei averla accanto…"

Emily lo bacia e poi lo stringe, non sono necessarie parole, basta che le stia accanto.

La mattina dopo Steve si alza presto, scende nel garage della casa di Mark, rovista tra le scatole e dopo un po' trova quello che cercava, prende la scatola di cartone colorata e la porta in casa, la mette sul tavolo e va a farsi la doccia, Emily sente il rumore dell'acqua e si sveglia, quando lo vede uscire avvolto nell'asciugamano finge di dormire, Steve si avvicina all'armadio e cerca qualcosa da indossare, ad un certo punto l'asciugamano che ha in vita viene tirato via, si gira e vede Emily dietro a lui che lo guarda da capo a piedi, Steve sorride, "Devo passare il controllo?"

Lei lo guarda e sorride a sua volta, "L'ispettrice è soddisfatta di quello che vede…" Si alza anche lei dal letto e va nel bagno, Steve si veste e va in cucina a preparare la colazione, prima però chiama suo padre al telefono, speriamo che oggi sia uno di quei sabati che non lavora.

"Pronto?"

"Papà, sono io, puoi venire da noi?"

"Arrivo…"

Quando Mark entra trova Steve in cucina che prepara la colazione ed Emily che lo guarda.

"Ciao."

"Ciao Mark, vieni siediti…"

"Cos'è quella scatola colorata?" Mark ha notato la scatola sul tavolo.

Emily guarda Steve, "E' la stessa cosa che ho chiesto io…"

Steve sorride, "E' una scatola magica, arriva dal passato…"

Mark la guarda, "Che cosa c'è dentro?"

Steve la prende in mano, "Una vita di ricordi…" La apre e la prima cosa che tira fuori è un trofeo di baseball, "Questo risale a quando avevo 10 anni…"

Tira fuori un foulard di seta, se lo passa tra le mani, "Questo era della mamma… Lo portava sempre, lo avevamo regalato a lei io e Carol un Natale."

Dalla scatola esce un libro, molto consumato, "Questo te lo ricordi papà?"

Mark lo prende e quando lo apre scopre la bella scrittura di sua moglie, "Lo avete scritto tu e la mamma, è una favola… Ricordo che la leggevi sempre a Carol quando lei non sapeva ancora leggere."

Steve continua a guardare nella scatola, tira fuori un astuccio blu scuro, lo fissa e quando si accorge che gli tremano le mani lo appoggia sul tavolo, Emily lo prende e quando lo apre ci vede dentro due medaglie, guarda prima Steve e poi Mark, "Di chi sono?"

Mark guarda suo figlio che sta fissando il tavolo, "Sono di Steve…"

Steve guarda Emily, "Vietnam… E' una parte di vita che vorrei dimenticare, io non mi sono meritato quelle medaglie, sono solo stato più fortunato di altri che non sono tornati…"

Emily si alza e lo abbraccia, "Guardiamo cos'altro c'è nella scatola…"

Steve accenna col capo.

Emily tira fuori un bicchiere rotto tenuto insieme con lo scotch, "Questo?"

Mark sorride, "Era il mio bicchiere preferito, i ragazzi lo hanno rotto e lo hanno aggiustato in quel modo, non hanno capito come abbia fatto ad accorgermi che era rotto quando l'ho trovato così sulla mia scrivania… Credo che Steve avesse cinque anni e Carol tre."

Ridono, Steve lo prende in mano, "Non abbiamo fatto un bel lavoro…"

E così passano un po' di tempo a tirare fuori le cose vecchie di Steve e Carol dalla scatola, ad un certo punto Steve si alza, "Chiamo Carol, da quando sono tornato dall'ospedale e mi ha chiamato non ci siamo più sentiti."

Emily sorride, "Che ne dici Mark se prepariamo qualcosa da mangiare?"

Mark guarda l'orologio, sono le undici, si sono proprio lasciati trasportare dai ricordi.

Intanto a Portland Carol si è alzata presto quella mattina, ha davanti a se un weekend libero e dopo qualche giorno di lavoro una bella vacanza, ad un certo punto sente suonare il telefono, "Pronto?"

"Ciao Carol, sono Steve."

"Ciao, che bello sentirti, pensavo a te questa mattina, come stai?"

"Sto molto meglio, tu cosa fai di bello?"

"Sto mettendo a posto la casa, ho pensato di prendere qualche giorno di vacanza e venire a trovarvi, così avrò la possibilità di conoscere meglio Emily e passare un po' di tempo con voi."

"Mi fa piacere, quando arrivi?" A questo punto decide di non dire nulla della gravidanza di Emily, sarà meglio parlare di persona.

"Il prossimo fine settimana."

Steve è contento alla prospettiva di rivedere sua sorella e passare un po' di tempo con lei, "Ci fai sapere a che ora arrivi, così vengo a prenderti."

Steve mette giù il telefono, "La prossima settimana Carol viene a stare qui un po' di giorni."

Mark sorride, "Bene, finalmente avrò tutti e due i miei ragazzi vicino…"

Durante il pranzo parlano del matrimonio, ad un certo punto Steve si alza, bacia Emily su collo e va a prendere il telefono, "Cosa ne dite se invitiamo Amanda e Jesse stasera a cena? Così li rendiamo partecipi dei preparativi."

Emily è d'accordo, "Si, così Amanda mi può aiutare…"

Steve li chiama e li invita a cena, naturalmente accettano entrambi, Amanda chiede se possono andare a prenderla, la sua macchina è dal meccanico, mentre Jesse arriverà con un po' di ritardo, quel sabato lavora.

Il pomeriggio verso le quattro Steve ed Emily scendono in spiaggia, lei con un ampio asciugamano per prendere il sole, lui con la tavola da surf, Steve poggia la tavola sulla sabbia e si siede accanto a lei che ha steso l'asciugamano, "Non ti spiace se vado a fare surf? Vuoi che resti qui con te?"

Lei sorride, "Vai pure, mi piace guardarti fare surf, anche se non sono l'unica che si sofferma ad ammirarti, ma non mi disturba vedere altre donne che ti ammirano, anche perché si tengono a debita distanza, forse sanno che rischiano la vita ad avvicinarsi al MIO uomo!"

Scoppiano entrambi a ridere.

Steve si alza e con la tavola da surf entra in acqua, lei ammira il suo fisico, in passato aveva sognato un uomo del genere, ed ora il sogno si è realizzato.

Dopo circa mezzora Mark si avvicina ad Emily e piazza una sedia da spiaggia accanto a lei, "Posso mettermi accanto a lei bella fanciulla?"

Lei sorride, "Faccia come vuole signore, ma sappia che sono impegnata."

Ridono, Mark nota come lei continui a seguire con lo sguardo Steve in acqua, "Meno male che gli sguardi non consumano un corpo umano, o mio figlio sarebbe ridotto all'osso."

Lei sorride, "Probabilmente sarebbe già morto di stenti a giudicare da come lo guardano le donne che gli passano accanto."

Dopo un po' si avvicina un uomo che si ferma davanti a loro, "Ciao Mark, non mi presenti questa bellissima donna?"

Mark sorride al suo amico Donald, sono vicini di casa da moltissimi anni. Ha più o meno la sua età.

"Ciao Donald, lei è Emily Spencer, la ragazza di Steve, o meglio, la futura moglie, dato che si sposano a giugno, vivono qui accanto, hanno comprato la casa degli Stewens… Emily, lui è Donald Lorens, un vecchio amico."

I due si stringono la mano, "Odio quando Mark mi definisce un VECCHIO amico, è un piacere signora Spencer, Steve ha davvero buon gusto, lei è davvero una ragazza molto graziosa, mi perdoni ma dico sempre quello che penso."

Lei sorride, "La prego mi chiami Emily…"

Dopo qualche minuto che parlano arriva Steve, "Ciao Donald, hai conosciuto la donna della mia vita?"

L'altro uomo accenna col capo, così Steve continua, "Come sta Jeffry?"

L'uomo si rattrista un po', "Non molto bene ragazzo mio, la malattia avanza lentamente ma è inesorabile, non riesce quasi più a camminare, passa molto tempo sulla sedia a rotelle."

"Mi spiace molto, ho un vivido ricordo dell'uomo che era una volta." Si siede accanto ad Emily, "Sai, Jeffry è stato il mio insegnante di surf, ha avuto molta pazienza con me, mi ha insegnato veramente molto, mi ha insegnato a ripartire quando si cade, sia in acqua che nella vita…"

Donald sorride, "Sa Emily, Steve per me e Jeffry è stato il figlio che non abbiamo potuto avere essendo una coppia omosessuale, è il mio amico Mark ha insegnato bene ai suoi ragazzi a non avere pregiudizi."

Mark interviene, "Se penso a quante volte ci avete aiutato da quando è morta Chaterine, sarò sempre in debito con voi."

Donald gli mette una mano sulla spalla, "Organizziamo una cena da noi una di queste sere, Jeffry sarà davvero felice di conoscere Emily, vuole talmente bene a Steve che le farà piacere saperlo accasato."

Donald saluta e continua la passeggiata.

Emily abbraccia Steve, "Siete davvero delle persone speciali, ogni giorno ammiro sempre di più il vostro modo di essere."

Steve si alza, "Vado a fare la doccia, il sale sulla pelle inizia a darmi fastidio."

Emily sorride, "Io resto ancora un po' qui con Mark, è una bellissima giornata."

Steve si inginocchia davanti a lei e la bacia, "Peccato, potevi aiutarmi a lavare la schiena…"

Mark si gode l'interazione dei due, "Se vuoi figliolo posso venire io…"

Steve lo guarda e sorride, "Mah… Non credo che sarebbe la stessa cosa…"

Ridono.

Dopo un po' quando rientrano in casa trovano Steve al telefono, deve aver risposto da poco, è ancora bagnato e ha un asciugamano avvolto intorno alla vita.

"Si ho capito, se vuoi ti vengo a prendere domani e passiamo la giornata sulla spiaggia." Ascolta cosa risponde la persona dall'altra parte della cornetta, "Fammi sapere qualcosa…"

Mette giù il telefono e guarda Emily e suo padre, "Era Jennifer, la figlia dell'agente Rotmans, era disperata, piangeva, aveva bisogno di parlare, l'ho invitata a venire qui domani…"

Emily si avvicina a lui e comincia ad accarezzarlo sul petto, Steve la fissa e sorride, "Se continui così non rispondo della mia reazione…"

Lei sorride, "Lo spero…"

Mark si gira ed esce velocemente, "Io vado a casa mia ragazzi… Ci vediamo più tardi…"

Steve ed Emily non rispondono, anche perché lei ha iniziato a baciarlo appassionatamente.

Dopo un paio di ore Steve si presenta a casa di suo padre, "Ciao."

Mark alza gli occhi dal libro che sta leggendo, "Eh… Come t'invidio… Basta vedere la tua espressione per capire che le ultime due ore sono state piacevoli per te…"

Steve sorride, "Emily si sta facendo la doccia." Apre il frigo e tira fuori il the freddo, "Ne vuoi?"

"Si grazie."

Porta il the e i bicchieri fuori sul terrazzo e si accomodano, "Sai papà, con Emily è sempre meraviglioso, ogni volta che mi tocca perdo la ragione…"

Mark ride, "L'avevo notato…"

Dopo un po' Steve sorride, Mark lo guarda, "Che cosa c'è?"

"Mi rendo conto che se pensavi di esserti liberato di noi ti sei sbagliato, siamo sempre qui da te."

Mark gli mette una mano sul braccio, "Non avete idea di quanto mi renda felice…"

Emily arriva su per le scale, "Ecco i miei due uomini favoriti, Steve vado a prendere Amanda, è senza macchina e faccio anche alcune commissioni."

Steve si alza e la bacia, "Fai attenzione, guida con prudenza."

Dopo un paio di ore arriva Jesse, entra senza bussare, "Mark?"

"Vieni Jesse, siamo in cucina."

Quando entra vede Mark che lavora e Steve seduto al tavolo che lo guarda.

Mark sorride al giovane medico, "Giornata dura?"

Jesse si siede accanto a Steve, "A dire il vero molto tranquilla, abbiamo dovuto solo medicare dei ragazzi caduti dai pattini, voi?"

Mark si siede con loro, "Bella giornata, spiaggia, un po' di lettura, esercizio fisico…" Guarda Steve e sorride, anche Steve sorride.

Jesse non capisce la battuta ma non chiede, "Emily?"

Steve lo guarda, "Aveva delle commissioni da fare poi andava a prendere Amanda che è senza macchina."

Dopo un po' arrivano le due donne, "Ciao ragazzi." Amanda da un bacio a tutti.

Emily saluta Jesse, "Sai già?"

Jesse guarda Steve e Mark e poi nuovamente Emily. "Che cosa?"

Steve sorride, abbraccia Emily da dietro e le mette una mano sulla pancia, "Emily aspetta un bambino." Sorride.

Jesse li fissa, poi si alza e li abbraccia commosso. "Ma è una notizia meravigliosa…"

Si mettono a tavola per cenare, dopo un po' Emily mette una mano sulla mano di Steve e quando lui la guarda accenna col capo, gi altri hanno visto la scena e si sono ammutoliti per vedere cosa succede, Steve si schiarisce a voce, "Abbiamo una cosa da chiedere, Jesse e Amanda avremmo piacere che voi due diventiate padrino e madrina del bambino o bambina, che ne dite?"

Jesse sorride, "Ne sarò felice…"

Amanda ha gi occhi lucidi, "Ho sperato che me lo chiedeste… Vi voglio bene ragazzi." Si alza e li abbraccia.

Mark in tutto questo sorride, sono una famiglia allargata.

Ad un certo punto Steve si rivolge a suo padre, "Non penserai mica di non avere nulla da fare tu… Mi serve un testimone al matrimonio…"

Mark lo guarda e sorride, "Ne sarò onorato figliolo…"

Steve gli prende la mano, "Quando servirà di renderò il favore…"

Ridono e iniziano a mangiare parlando di molte cose, sono tutti felici e rilassati.


	5. Chapter 5

Buone notizie di Carol e il matrimonio

Buone notizie di Carol e il matrimonio

Una sera sono tutti a casa di Mark per cena, mentre chiacchierano suona il cellulare di Steve, si alza e va a prenderlo dal tavolo in cucina, dove lo ha lasciato, "Pronto?"

"Sloan, sono Newman."

"Capitano, è successo qualcosa?" Gli altri al tavolo lo guardano, anche loro pensano che sia strano che il superiore di Steve lo chiami a quest'ora di sabato sera.

"Si, Sthepany Sommers si è suicidata in carcere, ha lasciato una lettera per te, la vuoi?"

Steve guarda giù al pavimento, poi guarda le persone a tavola e sospira, il suo capitano non sente risposta, "Sloan?"

"No signore, non m'interessa, grazie di aver chiamato…"

"Viene in ogni caso viene messa in archivio…"

"Grazie, buona serata."

Newman conosce bene il suo uomo, "Steve…" Come sempre usa di rado il nome proprio dei suoi sottoposti, "Era pazza, nessuno poteva fare nulla per lei, tanto meno tu…"

"Si ha ragione…" Mette giù il telefono, torna alla tavola, "Sthepany si è suicidata in carcere…"

Mark è il primo a reagire alla notizia, "E' terribile, come può una persona perdere la ragione in quel modo? Ha lasciato un biglietto?"

Steve lo guarda fisso negli occhi, "Pare abbia lasciato una lettera per me, ma non voglio leggerla…" Prende la mano di Emily e la stringe.

Jesse si alza, "Vado a casa, Amanda ti serve un passaggio?"

Anche Amanda si alza, abbraccia Steve, "Ciao, ci sentiamo domani…"

Quella notte Steve dorme poco, Emily si rende conto che lui non riesce a dormire, e si sente male a non poter fare qualcosa per alleviare il suo malumore.

La mattina presto Steve si alza e si veste per andare a correre, guarda Emily nel letto, si china e la bacia sulla fronte, poi sussurra più a se stesso che a lei, "Per fortuna ho te accanto, ti amo."

Si avvia alla porta della camera per uscire ma sente la voce di lei, "Anche io ti amo…"

Sorride e va fuori a correre.

Quando Emily si alza sono le otto, Steve non è ancora tornato, si mette sul terrazzo a guardare la spiaggia e guarda verso la casa di Mark, per vedere se Steve è la da lui, vede Mark seduto al tavolo che legge il giornale e lo chiama, "Mark."

Lui si gira e sorride, "Buongiorno." Si alza e scende le scale, quando arriva al terrazzo di Emily capisce che lei ha dormito poco, "Stai bene?"

"Sono un po' preoccupata per Steve, ha dormito poco stanotte, anche se non c'è motivo lui probabilmente si sente responsabile per la morte di Stephany, dopo il ricovero in ospedale, quando è tornato a casa era spiacente per lei, mi ha detto che si sarebbe dovuto fare di più per aiutarla."

Mark stringe la mano ad Emily, "Devi stargli molto vicino, in passato ha vissuto brutte esperienze da cui si è tirato fuori con carattere, ma avere vicino qualcuno è meglio."

Emily lo guarda, "Se ti riferisci alla storia con quella donna, Linn, mi ha raccontato che cosa è successo."

Mark continua a tenere la mano di Emily, "Con lei ha addirittura dovuto spararle per potersi salvare la vita, Steve è un uomo forte, ma ne ha passate tante, ad iniziare dal Vietnam, quella maledetta guerra lo ha provato molto, quando è tornato a casa non era più lui, ha dovuto entrare in un programma per reduci e farsi aiutare."

Emily ha gli occhi lucidi, "Capisco che deve essere stato un periodo buio della sua vita, le volte che ha provato a parlarmene non ci è riuscito, una volta è persino scoppiato a piangere e ci sono voluti parecchi minuti per calmarsi, mi ha chiesto scusa ma non ha detto altro…"

Steve sale le scale e sente la voce di Emily, si ferma quando sente cosa sta dicendo, dopo un po' arriva di sopra, quando lo sente arrivare Emily si alza, lui si avvicina e l'abbraccia, "Grazie."

"Lo sai che saremo sempre qui per te…"

Steve è serio, "Già… Però basta che mi allontano e ti ritrovo mano nella mano con un altro uomo…"

Capiscono che Steve sta meglio, visto che sta scherzando, quindi sorridono.

Steve mette una mano sulla spalla di suo padre, "Vado a fare la doccia, dopo starò meglio…" Entra in casa.

Mark alza la voce per farsi sentire, "Dove fate colazione?"

Steve ritorna fuori, si è già tolto la maglietta, "Che domande… Qui accanto c'è un posto che fa delle frittelle che sono la fine del mondo…"

Mark sorride, "Meglio che vada a prepararle allora."

Emily si alza, "Vengo con te Mark, perché se continuo a fissare il corpo sudato di Steve ci scordiamo la colazione…"

Steve sorride, "C'è una cosa che vorrei chiedere ma mi vergogno un po'…" Guarda suo padre ed Emily e valuta se continuare, "Non ci sono controindicazioni per una donna in gravidanza avere molti rapporti sessuali?" E' leggermente arrossito.

Mark sorride, "A livello medico no, e poi sei fortunato, la donna in questione è un medico e sa come comportarsi…"

Ridono.

Poi Mark continua, "Solo una raccomandazione figliolo."

Steve ed Emily lo fissano, Mark continua sorridendo, "Dovrai essere un po' più delicato con lei…"

Steve ed Emily si guardano, poi lui guarda suo padre che sta sorridendo, "Non capisco."

Mark a quel punto sorride apertamente, "Quando vivevate di sotto nel tuo vecchio appartamento, mi rendevate partecipe sei vostri incontri… E se non ricordo male erano piuttosto burrascosi…" Ecco ora ride all'espressione stupita di Steve e a quella imbarazzata di Emily.

A quel punto Steve sorride, "Non abbiamo mai pensato che si potesse sentire..."

Mark inizia a scendere le scale, "Alcune notti ho dormito poco…"

Emily bacia Steve, "Che imbarazzo." Poi sorridendo segue Mark.

Quando Steve si presenta a casa di suo padre è tutto pronto, "Steve, ha chiamato Carol, arriva con il volo delle 14,00 questo pomeriggio, vuoi andare tu o ci vado io?"

Steve sta già addentando la colazione, "Vado io."

Steve è davanti all'uscita del volo di sua sorella in attesa, dopo un po' la vede uscire con due grosse valige, la saluta e si avvicina, "Ciao Carol, vedo che hai intenzione di fermarti un po'…" Si abbracciano.

Quando si incamminano all'uscita lei sorride, "Devo recuperare un po' di tempo perduto lontano da voi, sempre che la camera degli ospiti sia libera."

Steve mette le valige in macchina, "Puoi dormire nel mio appartamento, io non lo uso più, io ed Emily ci siamo trasferiti, abbiamo comprato la casa degli Stevens accanto a quella di papà."

"Che bello, così restate accanto a papà ma siete indipendenti."

Steve prima di partire si gira e guarda sua sorella, "Non so quanto pensi di restare ma dovrai essere qui il prossimo mese, il 12 Giugno, perché io e Emily ci sposiamo…"

Carol abbraccia suo fratello, "Sono davvero felice per te, ho passato poco tempo con Emily, ed era un'occasione terribile, ma mi sembra veramente una persona fantastica."

Steve sorride, "Lo puoi dire…"

Quando arrivano a casa di Mark, trovano lui ed Emily sul terrazzo, Mark si alza e abbraccia sua figlia, "Ciao tesoro, sono felice che tu sia qui."

Anche Emily abbraccia Carol, "Ciao, è un piacere rivederti in un occasione migliore."

"Già, e Steve mi ha già detto che dovrò essere qui il 12 giugno per il vostro matrimonio."

Steve si siede accanto a Emily e le prende la mano, poi guarda sua sorella, "E dovrai tornare a dicembre per conoscere tuo nipote."

Carol guarda entrambi, Emily sorride, "Sono incinta…"

Carol si alza e abbraccia entrambi, "Troppe emozioni tutte insieme… Sono felice."

La sera Carol e Mark sono sul terrazzo, ad un certo punto vedono Steve ed Emily che passeggiano sulla spiaggia abbracciati, "Sai papà, non ho mai visto Steve così felice."

Mark segue i due che camminano sulla spiaggia, "Già, sono così felice per loro, se lo meritano, sono davvero fatti uno per l'altra, e sono contento cha abbiano trovato casa qui accanto, vorrei che anche tu fossi qui vicino."

Carol prende la mano di suo padre, "A dire il vero c'è un motivo ben preciso se sono qui, volevo aspettare a dirtelo, ma sono venuta per un colloquio, ho fatto domanda di trasferimento al Memorial Hospital qui a Los Angeles."

Mark sorride, "Sarebbe fantastico, vuoi delle referenze?"

"No, penso di farcela da sola, non voglio essere da subito etichettata come la figlia del famoso dottor Sloan…"

La sera dopo Steve ed Emily sono in cucina a compilare la lista degli invitati, "Sono riuscita a sentire mia zia Josette, non solo viene al matrimonio ma ci ha offerto la sua casa a Parigi se vogliamo andare in Europa…"

Steve la guarda, "Parigi..? Sarebbe un sogno, vuoi andarci in luna di miele?"

Emily lo bacia, "Speravo lo dicessi…" Approfondiscono un po' di più il bacio, ma qualcuno bussa alla porta, due volte.

Steve si alza e va ad aprire, "Ciao Carol, entra."

Lei fissa suo fratello, "Ho scelto il momento sbagliato?"

Steve la guarda con aria interrogativa, lei sorride, "Non ti dona molto quel rossetto…"

Steve ride e si pulisce con un fazzoletto, "Non ti preoccupare vieni."

"Ciao Carol, vuoi qualcosa da bere?"

"No grazie, volevo solo farvi sapere una cosa, ho fatto un colloquio al Memorial Hospital e mi hanno accettato, tra tre mesi verro a lavorare qui a Los Angeles."

Steve l'abbraccia, "Che notizia meravigliosa."

Emily sorride, "Finalmente una donna che mi aiuterà a gestire questi due maschi terribili…"

Carol sorride, "Ora vi lascio, vado a letto, sono stanca, e forse volete andare a letto anche voi…"

Quando Carol esce Steve bacia Emily sul collo, "Non è una brutta idea questa di andare a letto…"

"E la lista?"

Steve continua a baciarla, "Puoi chiamare qualcuno a quest'ora?"

Emily sorride, "No."

"Allora ci possiamo pensare domani mattina."

Emily si alza e tira Steve in camera da letto.

Il giorno dopo Steve si alza presto, va a fare una corsa sulla spiaggia e quando rientra trova Emily ancora a letto, "Non ti pare di prendertela troppo con calma?"

Lei sorride e si siede contro la spalliera de letto, "Oggi vado tardi in ospedale, vado solo per firmare il permesso di maternità, vieni a casa presto?"

"Non lo so, come nel tuo, nel mio lavoro non si sa mai quando finisce la giornata."

Emily lo ferma per un braccio, "Mi prometti di stare attento…"

Lui sorride e la bacia, "Prometto…"

La giornata di Emily scorre lenta, quando è in ospedale incontra la dottoressa Berger, "Ciao Emily, come stai, ho saputo che hai chiesto un periodo di aspettativa, è solo per il matrimonio o non stai bene?"

Emily sorride all'amica, "A dire il vero non tornerò al lavoro fino all'anno prossimo, o meglio dopo la nascita del bambino e i tre mesi che mi spettano."

Carol le prende le mani, "Sei incinta?"

Emily accenna col capo, Carol l'abbraccia, "Che notizia meravigliosa…"

Vanno a pranzo insieme, quando Emily torna a casa si sente sola, Mark e Steve sono al lavoro, e lei sente molto la mancanza di Steve, ormai è parte integrante della sua vita.

Prende il telefono e chiama Steve, che però ha lasciato il cellulare sulla propria scrivania, sta interrogando un uomo che hanno appena arrestato, il capitano Newman sente suonare il telefono e guarda il display 'Emily', prende il cellulare e lo porta in sala interrogatori, "Sloan…" Steve alza la testa e lo guarda, "Telefono…"

"Grazie signore." Prende il cellulare che sta ancora suonando ed esce dalla sala, "Pronto?"

"Ciao amore, disturbo?"

"Tu mai… Come stai, sei a casa?"

"Sto bene, ma la casa è vuota, sarà così per i prossimi sette mesi?"

"Tesoro, pensa che fra un mese ci sposiamo e passeremo tre settimane in Europa tutti soli, e per di più a Parigi."

"Lo so, ma stare a casa da sola mi deprime… Persino tua sorella Carol è in giro per compere…"

"Stasera andiamo a cena fuori?"

"Da Mario?"

"Se preferisci, lo chiamo e prenoto."

"Steve… Invitiamo anche tuo padre e Carol, vorrei conoscerla meglio."

"Va bene, li avvisi tu?"

"Si, ciao torna presto, mi manchi da morire…"

"Anche tu mi manchi, ti amo."

Steve chiude il cellulare e quando si gira vede il suo capitano che lo guarda e sorride, "Signore, mi scusi, ora torno in sala interrogatori."

"No lascia stare, continua Morley, tu redigi il tuo rapporto e vai a casa…"

"Grazie, ah dimenticavo." Steve prende una busta dalla sua scrivania e la da al capitano, "Lei e sua moglie non prendete impegni il 12 giugno, siete invitati ad un matrimonio…"

"Verremo molto volentieri Steve… Mi fa veramente piacere…"

Quando Steve arriva a casa trova Emily e Carol che parlano sul terrazzo, arriva bacia Emily e poi da anche un bacio sulla guancia a sua sorella.

"Ciao tesoro, se vuoi c'è del the freddo in frigo."

"Grazie." Steve entra in casa ed esce con un bicchiere, dopo che ha bevuto rientra, "Faccio una doccia."

Emily le risponde, "Ti aspettiamo qui, ho chiamato Mark e ha detto che ci raggiunge al ristorante."

Quella sera quando arrivano al ristorante vedono che Mark è già la, infatti è impegnato in una conversazione con Mario.

"Ciao papà, Mario."

Mario sorride al gruppetto, "Ciao, vi ho preparato una tavola nella parte principale del ristorante, va bene vero?"

Steve ed Emily ridono, Mark e Carol li guardano non capendo, così Steve aggiunge, "Sediamoci così vi spiego, grazie Mario."

Appena sono seduti Steve continuando a sorridere racconta, "Non c'è mai stata occasione di parlarne, ma per la nostra prima cena io ed Emily siamo venuti qui da Mario, all'inizio non volevamo che nessuno ci vedesse insieme, non eravamo sicuri di come sarebbe andata la storia…"

Mark lo interrompe, "Sai Carol, sono stato mesi sulle spine non sapendo chi frequentava Steve, ed era sotto i miei occhi tutti i giorni in ospedale."

Emily indica una porta, "Mario ci ha dato un tavolo in quella saletta, ci sono solo pochi tavoli per coppie, lui lo chiama l'angolo tranquillo."

Steve continua, "Quindi puoi immaginare cosa sia successo quando mi sono alzato per andare in bagno, e prima di lasciare il tavolo ho dato ad Emily un bacio, quindi avevamo per la prima volta superato quella linea di confine tra l'amicizia e qualcosa di più… In ogni caso c'è stata una crisi di panico quando mi sono affacciato alla porta e in questa sala ho visto Amanda, Jesse e te a cena…"

Mark lo guarda stupito, "Eravate qui? Ecco perché Amanda ha ricevuto quella telefonata…" Ora sta ridendo, "Avete aspettato che noi finissimo di mangiare?"

Emily ride, "No, siamo scappati dalla cucina e siamo usciti dal retro…"

Quando Mario si avvicina sente l'ultima parte del discorso di Emily, sorride e Mark lo guarda, "Così hai nascosto i due fuggitivi, eh?"

"Cosa vuoi Mark, sono un uomo romantico, e poi ho notato che avrebbero fatto strada, li vedi come si guardano…"

Ridono, Mario mette le mani sulle spalle di Steve, "E poi sono affezionato a questo ragazzo, l'ho visto crescere, l'ho visto mettersi nei guai, l'ho visto maturare e ultimamente l'ho visto chiedere in moglie questa bellissima creatura…"

Mentre sono a tavola, parlano del più e del meno, Carol si trova subito bene con Emily, ad un certo punto Steve si alza, "Vado in bagno…"

Prima di andare in bagno passa vicino alle cucine e chiede di Mario, appena il titolare del ristorante esce Steve gli chiede, "Ho bisogno di un favore…"

"Tutto quello che vuoi ragazzo mio."

"La prossima settimana è il compleanno di mio padre, vorrei venire qui e offrirgli la cena, riesci a contattare questo gruppo…" Gli da un biglietto da visita, "E' un gruppo di amici di mio padre che fa spettacoli, se non sbaglio sono almeno sei anni che non s'incontrano."

"Sarà fatto, venerdì sera giusto?"

Steve sorride, "Sei fantastico Mario."

Quando arriva alla tavola, si siede e sorride, "Bene, è deciso, venerdì sera veniamo a mangiare qui, e mi butto… pago io!"

Mark sorride, "Con questo vuol dire che stasera invece pago io…"

Ridono e continuano la bella serata.

A metà settimana Steve è al lavoro, Emily gli ha già telefonato un paio di volte, ad un certo punto il Capitano Newman lo chiama, "Sloan…"

Steve lo guarda, "Si signore."

"Puoi venire nel mio ufficio, per favore."

Steve si alza, entra nell'ufficio del suo superiore e chiude la porta, "Siediti Sloan."

Appena sono entrambi sistemati, Newman inizia, "Tra quattro mesi vado in pensione."

Steve lo guarda, "Da chi verrà sostituito?"

"E' proprio di questo che volevo parlarti, ho fatto il tuo nome al Capo della Polizia, non credi che sia giunto il momento di fare un passo avanti Steve?"

Steve lo fissa incredulo, "Io capitano? Non credo… Lei dice?"

Newman sorride, "A dire il vero il Capo aveva già fatto il tuo nome, io ho solo dovuto dare il mio parere favorevole, tu sei un uomo e un poliziotto onesto Steve, sei la persona giusta, e ora che ti sposi è giusto che ti metta dietro una scrivania e corri meno rischi, hai già dato molto alla società, è ora di pensare al tuo futuro."

Newman apre il cassetto e porge dei fogli a Steve, "Questi sono per la richiesta di promozione, compilali e poi me li consegni…"

Steve prende i fogli e sorride, "Grazie signore, non so cosa dire…"

"Non far rimpiangere la mia presenza."

Steve esce dall'ufficio e guarda i fogli, ancora non ci può credere, lui capitano?

Quando arriva a casa alla sera decide di non dire niente a Emily, vuole essere sicuro che vada tutto in porto prima di farle sapere la notizia.

I giorni passano e ci troviamo al 10 giugno, Steve ed Emily sono seduti sul terrazzo, lui mette la mano sulla pancia di lei, "Si vede già qualcosa, ancora non ci posso credere, diventeremo mamma e papà…"

Lei sorride, "Già, sono così felice, domani sera vado a dormire da Amanda, così non vedrai la sposa prima delle nozze."

"Io ho detto a mio padre che vado a cena da lui."

Il giorno dopo Emily, come annunciato va da Amanda, passano la serata a chiacchierare e a fantasticare su come sarà il bambino o la bambina.

Steve cena con suo padre e decide di dormire nel suo vecchio appartamento, lui e Carol parlano fino a tardi, poi vanno a dormire, nella notte Mark sente che Steve è in cucina, si alza e lo raggiunge, "Non hai perso le vecchie abitudini, quando sei nervoso ti alzi a cercare del latte." Indica il bicchiere che Steve ha in mano.

"Non riesco più a dormire da solo… Mi manca da morire, ma per fortuna è solo per stanotte…"

Il giorno dopo è tutto preparato, ci sono molte persone, e fortunatamente la giornata è molto bella, Carol bussa alla porta della camera di Steve, "Posso entrare?"

"Si vieni."

Quando entra lo ammira, "Stai veramente bene vestito così…"

Si abbracciano e vanno di sotto, tutti stringono la mano a Steve, e dopo qualche minuto Jesse si avvicina, "Emily è arrivata, possiamo cominciare."

Steve si sistema all'altare con suo padre al fianco, sorridono e fissano la porta da dove uscirà Emily accompagnata da suo padre, la dottoressa Denise Towergan, amica di Emily di Washington sarà la testimone della sposa, infatti si sistema accanto a Steve in attesa.

Ad un certo punto esce Amanda e sorride, accenna col capo e inizia la musica, quando Emily esce tutti la guardano ammirati, indossa un bel vestito color crema, è molto semplice ma lei è bellissima, Steve si rende conto che non sente più la musica e sente il cuore che martella nel petto.

Quando Emily e suo padre si avvicinano, John Spencer, bacia la figlia e stringe la mano di Steve, "Ti consegno mia figlia…"

Steve la sta fissando negli occhi, la prende per mano e si girano verso il prete.

La cerimonia è breve ma intensa di emozioni.

Si spostano poi tutti a casa dei vicini, dove è stato allestito un buffet, tutti si congratulano con i neo sposi, ad un certo punto Steve attira l'attenzione, "Scusate…" Aspetta che tutti lo guardino, "Io e Emily siamo felici di avervi qui oggi, per noi è un giorno molto felice, e forse molti di voi non sanno ancora le ultime notizie, compresi i genitori di…" Si gira, guarda Emily e sorride, "Mia moglie…" tutti ridono, poi Steve riprende," Stella, John, innanzi tutto grazie di aver messo al mondo questa meravigliosa creatura che mi ha reso un uomo felice…"

Emily lo abbraccia, "E io ringrazio Mark per la stessa cosa…"

Tutti applaudono, Steve continua, "Quello che vogliamo dire, è che se noi siamo venuti così bene…" Risata generale da parte di tutti. "Abbiamo pensato ad un regalo speciale per voi per Natale, o dintorni…"

Emily sorride e guarda i suoi, "Vi faremo diventare nonni…"

Tutti applaudono, Stella si avvicina ad Emily e piangendo l'abbraccia, "Che notizia meravigliosa."

John abbraccia Emily e poi Steve, "Sono felice."

Emily sorride, "Non avete idea di quanto sia stato difficile tenerlo segreto, volevo dirvelo ogni volta che ci sentivamo per telefono."

Il capitato Newman si avvicina ai ragazzi, "Vorrei dire una cosa io se Steve me lo permette."

Steve accenna col capo, cosi il suo superiore continua, "Vi devo annunciare che sono prossimo alla pensione, e da un paio di giorni è ufficiale, sarò sostituito da Steve…"

I poliziotti presenti applaudono, conoscono bene Steve e sanno che lui è l'uomo giusto, Newman mette una mano sulla spalla di Steve, "Solo una raccomandazione ragazzo, ora che sei un burocrate, e passerai molte ore dietro ad una scrivania, non ti rammollire…"

Emily guarda Steve e sorride, "Smetterai di correre dei pericoli?"

Steve accenna col capo, "Era ora di mettere la testa a posto…"

Emily lo bacia tra le grida entusiaste di tutti.

Mark si avvicina a Steve, "Capitano eh?"

"Si papà, e devo ringraziare Newman, mi ha spinto lui ha far domanda di promozione."

John Spencer si avvicina e abbraccia Steve, "Mi hai battuto ragazzo, diventerai capitano più giovane di quanto lo ero io alla promozione, ma basta parlare con qualche tuo collega per capire che te lo meriti."

"Grazie John, e quando andrai in pensione tu, potrete sempre decidere di venire a vivere nel paese del sole…"

"Non è molto lontano quel giorno."

La giornata procede al meglio, sono tutti felici e non hanno occhi che per Steve ed Emily.


End file.
